AMANDOTE
by Hechizera
Summary: Historia que se desarrolla una vez que Blaine sale de New Directions y se muda a Nueva York. Kurt aun lo ama pero no lo quiere admitir, Blaine lo ama con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya no esta dispuesto a seguir sufriendo.
1. SOLO UN OBJETO

Ey, ¡Hola!, pues soy Hechizera y soy una fan de Klaine por siempre! esta pareja me cambio mi manera de ver el mundo en cierta forma, normalmente me dedicaba solo a leer fanfiction, pero creo que llego el momento de escribir un poco, este es mi primer fic, espero que me lean y comenten que tal les parecio... y por favor sean buenas! jajajaja no se me da mucho la redaccion y eso, pero intentare mejorar. Esta historia se centra en la relacion Klaine una vez que Blaine sale de New Directions y va a NYADA con Kurt.

Como es de ley aclaro, Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen... ya quisiera yo que asi fuera! :)

CAPITULO UNO

_I wish I had an angel for one moment to love,_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

_(I WISH I HAD AN ANGEL/NIGHTWISH)_

SOLO UN OBJETO...

BLAINE

Blaine Anderson volvia a sentir ese ardor en el pecho que amenazaba con hacerle estallar los ojos en lagrimas, pero no podía hacerlo, no hasta que Kurt saiera de la habitacion y lo dejara solo y dolido como cada vez despues de hacer el amor en los últimos once meses.  
Desde la boda no celebrada de Emma y Will en San Valentin, él y Kurt habían mantenido una fría relacion de "amigos con beneficios" la cual solo implicaba sexo, platicas frivolas y películas de vez en cuando. Cada vez que se veían desde ese día habian terminado enrrollados, encamados y luego separados, al principio fue divertido, pero ya no lo era, no para Blaine.  
Era extraño que cuando conocio a Kurt, ese dulce chico del que se enamoro perdidamente, él solía ser el sexual de la relación, la inocencia adorable de Kurt lo postulaba de esa manera, Kurt en cambio, era el romantico, el dulce, el que era tan tierno que daban ganas de querer abrazarlo por siempre. Sin embargo ese Kurt se rompio desde el dia en que él lo engaño con ese chico del facebook, desde ese entonces no había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, al menos no con él.  
Cuando se acercaron en San Vaentin Blaine penso que era cuestion de tiempo para que voviera, podria decirse que incluso estuvo euforico un semana entera, sin embargo cada vez resulto en un encuentro sexual y nada más, y claro, él o disfrutaba, en su momento, pero despues se perdia la magia y lo dejaba vacío como justamente ahora.  
Observo tristemente como Kurt se abotonaba la camisa azul que lo volvia especialmente guapo ese día y deseo correr a abrazarlo y decir que no se marchara, que se quedara, que lo amaba y queria tenerlo siempre y no solo en contadas noches de desenfreno. Pero no lo haría, porque entonces el rechazo de Kurt sería más doloroso aun.  
-¿Te veo en clase?- le dijo un indiferente Kurt.  
-Si- contesto el chico de ojos dorados con voz entudiasmada. Desde que se graduo de McKinley habia ido a Nueva York a NYADA a cumplir los sueños que en otra epoca más feliz se habia forjado al lado de Kurt- Estaba pensando...- se atrevio a decir.  
-¿si?  
-Que... quiza podriamos, no sé, hacer algo mañana por la tarde... ir a un lugar lindo, o caminar por Central Park ¿talvez?  
El castaño dejo la tarea con la camisa y se volvio a mirarlo.  
-No puedo Blaine, ya tengo planes.  
Las frias palabras de su ex novio le lastimaron de la misma forma que siempre lo hacian ultimamente, y al igual que siempre se atrevio a preguntar, sabiendo que la respuesta le doleria aún mas.  
-¿Planes?, ¿Con...?  
-Con Adam- solto Kurt con indiferencia.

Se quedo callado, por que ya no sabia que otra cosa hacer, desde que engaño a Kurt había perdido el derecho de sentirse celoso, aunque mas bien solo perdio el derecho de poder expresar sus celos, porque esos celos estaban presentes en su sistema cada vez que Kurt repetia el nombre del britanico ese. No era que Adam le cayera mal, al menos no del todo, para su desgracia el rubio guapeton que le robaba a su Kurt era estupidamente encantador, inclusive con él.

-Esta bien...- dijo muy a su pesar, ¿entonces supongo que te vere otro día?- le pregunto con esperanza.  
-Si bueno, la noche de pasadomañana vendre a verte.  
Y como siempre el sexo frivolo entre los dos estaria presente la noche de pasado mañana, ¿que acaso Kurt no sentía la manera en que se conectaban cuando estaban juntos? ¿que acaso Kurt no sabía lo mucho que lo lastimaba cada vez que hacian solo eso y despues se iba, como si él fuese solo una prostituta y nada mas?

-Sera mejor que me vaya- comento el castaño mientras tomaba su cartera y se alisaba el pantaon.  
Sin mas aviso que ese se dirigio a la puerta y salio sin voltear a verlo.

Entonces Blaine se recosto en la cama, se hiso un ovillo juntando sus piernas con su estomago y suspiro entrecortadamente mientras gruesas lagrimas le surcaban las mejillas liberando el peso de su corazon.

KURT

Kurt salio de la habitacion un tanto emosionado y un poco frustrado tambien. Estar con Blaine siempre le movia el piso de una manera que no podia describir, estar con él le confundia la mente y le daba pinchazos en el pecho. Se odiaba a si mismo por no poder mantener a distancia fisica entre ellos, pero no podia, ya lo había perdido, había perdido gran parte del cariño que le correspondia de Blaine, no podria perderlo de esa forma. Algo dentro de Kurt le decia que si echaba su orgullo a un lado y aceptaba alguna vez una de las tandas invitaciones de Blaine quiza su retorcida relacion tendria alguna esperanza, pero el no era asi, habia sufrido tanto toda su vida que volverle a abrir el corazon a Blaine era un tema peligroso, porque entonces, si no funcionaba su estado de animo sufriria tal daño que no sabria si podría recuperarse esta vez.

Ademas estaba Adam... Adam. Su relacion estaba progresando, Kurt se sentia mal de sair con él y acostarse con Blaine pero lo necesitaba de esa forma, necesitaba superar a Blaine y para ello necesitaba una pequeña parte de él mismo hasta que se hartara y pudiera dejarlo para siempre. Si, sonaba extremamente egoista, pero no podia actuar diferente, las noches con Blaine eran la medicina que, extrañamente necesitaba para olvidarlo para siempre. Es por eso que cada encuentro con su ex novio era carnal, pero nunca amoroso, porque necesitaba del contacto fisico pero no podia involucrar sentimientos, porque cuando lo hiso, le rompieron el corazon en mil pedazos.

Al llegar a su casa Santana iba saliendo a sus clases de baile.

-Vaya vaya, tenemos el honor de verte por aquí Porcelana, pense que estabas tan agusto en las piernas del Rubio que no volverias a pasarte por aqui en muchos dias.  
-No estaba con Adam- dijo Kurt arrepintiendose casi al instante.  
Santana lo evaluo duramente con la mirada, tomo sus cosas y siguio de largo, al llegar a la puerta se volvio y solamente dijo:  
-Eso que haces Kurt... no esta bien. Estas lastimando a todos los implicados en tu egoista sistema de liberacion emosional.

Las palabras de Santana le gopearon con fuerza, pero decidio bloquearlas de su mente, porque cuando se sentia culpable era debil, y ser debil equivalia a salir sufriendo, y sufrir habia sido el eterno tema de su vida que no estaba dispuesto a permitirse eso nuevamente.

BLAINE

Blaine se preparo un cereal para cenar, desde que habia llegado a Nueva York vivía con Sam, su mejor amigo, pero él solia trabajar en el bar hasta tarde para poder pagar las clases de interpretacion que tomaba. Sam era quien mejor conocia su situacion con Kurt, y aunque lo habia persuadido un sin numero de veces de salirse de esa relacion enfermiza entre ambos, Blaine nunca habia podido hacerle caso.

Sin embargo el ex warbler estaba cansado, si, esa era la palabra, cansado de ser solo un objeto, cansado de ser el juguete de Kurt para cuando necesitara un polvo. Cansado de sentirse usado y de autodestruirse lentamente. Si, Kurt habia sido el amor de su vida, ¡Demonios! seguia siendolo, pero el quererlo se habia vuelto tan doloroso que por primera vez en su vida Blaine deseo con todo su corazon olvidarlo de una buena vez por todas.

Suspiro con pesar mientras caminaba por la sala de su departamente recordando dias de tristeza desde que termino con Kurt. Se dirigio al estante y tomo el album de fotografias escondido entre el monton de libros enpovados que llenaban el espacio. Ese album habi sido su ancla desde que estaba solo, y ver las fotos de tiempos felicies le cubrian un poco su alma vacia.

Blaine paso sus dedos por entre las hojas del album y acaricio fotografias de New Directons, de Los Warblers, y de él y Kurt cuando eran pareja. Vio esa foto donde todos estaban felices porque habian ganado las nacionales, observo el rostro de Kurt en la foto del baile de graduacion en el que Kurt fue coronado, una pequeña sonrrisa curvo sus labios cuando vio la foto en la que Kurt y él estaban sobre el escenario cantando "Candles", vio la foto donde salian Kurt, David, Thad, Nick y él afuera de la tienda GAP en la que hiso el enorme ridiculo de su vida al querer conquistar a Jeremiah. Y asi siguio, pasando fotos y recuerdos felices, pero una foto llamo su atencion, una foto que nunca le intereso del todo y que sin embargo en ese momento adquiria un poder alucinante. Era la foto que Kurt le habia regresado cuando terminaron, la foto de él mismo que Kurt habia tenido pegada en su casillero cuando se conocieron, esa foto que Kurt adoraba tanto y en la que él siempre habia ignorado la razon puesto que no se consideraba fotogenico en absoluto.  
Al instante comprendio su interes en esa foto, en esa foto Blaine era él mismo, quien habia sido, quien extrañaba ser. En aquel tiempo el ojimiel habia estado muy contento siendo la voz principal de los Warblers, teniendo tanto amigos dispuestos a ayudarlo y a apreciarlo. Ahora Blaine estaba roto, solo tenia a Sam. Kurt ya no lo amaba, Cooper llamaba seguido, pero nunca estaba presente, sus padres habian sido distantes siempre y habia perdido contacto con la mayoria de los chicos de New Directions.

En ese momento Blaine decidio volver a ser aquel ser de la foto, aquel que habia hecho de "Coraje" su palabra favorita en la vida. Blaine debia tener el Coraje para decirle a Kurt que lo seguia amando y que solo podia seguir con él si era dentro de una relacion, y debia de tener el Coraje para de esas noches ocasionales y del cuerpo de Kurt en caso de que este le dijera que no estaba interesado, que ya no lo amaba. Blaine lo supo entonces, seria todo o nada, por que no podria tener solo migajas y pedazos de Kurt en ocasiones, porque él lo amaba tanto que no podia compartirlo y seguir adelante, porque Blaine tenia hambre de perdonarse y de amarse a si mismo, porque estaba cansado de llorar y de sentir dolor, porque Blaine ya no podía ser mas un objeto.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, prometo intentar actualizar seguido

Besos

...Hechizera...


	2. ESTOY HABLANDO DE SENTIMIENTOS

**CAPITULO DOS**

_Oh feelings, sto parlando di feelings! _

_FEELINGS/IL DIVO_

**ESTOY HABLANDO DE SENTIMIENTOS...**

BLAINE

Blaine se levanto despues de la quinta vez que sono la alarma de su telefono celular... miro la hora para decubrir que se habia quedado dormido más de lo debido. La verdad es que no habia tenido una buena noche, habia pasado la mitad llorando y la mitad pensando en como recuperarse a si mismo y como salvar su relacion con Kurt, sabia que ambos conceptos no iban de la mano, seria realmente un milagro si lograba volver a ser el mismo y volver con Kurt. Pero sabia bien que era imposible, si seguia con Kurt debia ser bajo las condiciones de este, sin amor, sin sentimientos implicados, lo cual equivalia a la autodestruccion que ya estaba muy arraigada a el mismo. Si luchaba por volver a ser el de antes, a dejar de sufrir, debia de frenar esos encuentros con Kurt que solo lo dejaban vacio, inseguro y herido.

Despues de mucho pensar, Blaine habia tomado una decision, exactamente a las cuatro de la mañana con diez minutos de ese día, Era tiempo de buscar la felicidad, su felicidad, de continuar y retomar el camino. Con Kurt en el mejor de los casos, dentro de su vida, como antes, o... sin él.

No se sentia con animo de ir a clase, asi que volvio a su posicion mas comoda en la cama mientras recuerdos vagos del día anterior se le vinieron a la mente.

**FLASH BACK**

_Los suaves golpes en la puerta le indicaron que habia llegado. Se dirigio a abrir mostrandose un poco nervioso, al igual que siempre que lo veia._  
_Giro la perilla y ahi estaba frente a él, su castaño, tan hermoso como siempre, incluso parecia como si cada dia fuera todavia más bello._  
_Blaine quiso decirselo, quiso hablar pero unos presurosos labios hambrientos de contacto lo dejaron sin aliento mientras los brazos del castaño lo empujaban con fuerza hacia la habitacion chocando entre las paredes y tirando objetos a su paso. Eran dos amantes, dos hombres que se entregaban con pasion, uno por saciar un vacio en su corazon, por estar cerca de la persona que amaba; el otro, por vengar una traicion, por tomar sin dar a cambio, por disfrutar un rato y luego abandonar._  
_Entraron a la habitcion de Blaine con prisa, tropezaron unas tres o cuatro veces mientras llegaban a la cama, Kurt empujo a Blaine con poco tacto y se coloco encima. Mientras fueron novios, Blaine y Kurt fueron versartiles, nunca importaba quien era el pasivo y quien el activo, intercambiaban de rol constantemente y tuvieron dos primeras veces. Sin embargo, ahora si importaba, al menos para Kurt, quien desde la traicion de Blaine siempre era el activo, porque necesitaba dominar, necesitaba saber que el tenia el control despues de que lo perdio por completo en su relacion. Y a Blaine no le importaba, él le daba a Kurt todo lo que queria porque lo merecia, Kurt merecia todo y el nada despues de lo que hiso, asi que ser tratado con insignificancia le parecia normal. El calor de la habitacion aumentaba mientras diversas prendas de ropa volaban por doquier. El roce de pieles quemaba tanto que era imposible detenerse a ese nivel, y los gemidos, ¡oh dios! los gemidos, esas hermosas voces envueltas en un vaiven de placer._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Estaba decidido, apenas y recuperara animos Blaine iria a hablar con Kurt, era tiempo de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y hablar de corazon a corazon, justo como Kurt le prometio meses atras cuando se verían para navidad, y sin embargo nunca lo hiceron, nunca hablaron de corazon a corazon despues de que Blaine solto las palabras de su horrible accion, esas plabras que pusieron fin a todo, "estuve con alguien" hiso más daño del que imagino.

-¡Hey!, ¿sigues aqui?- pregunto Sam mientras tocaba la puerta de su cuarto.

-Si, pasa.

El joven rubio entro haciendo ademanes con sus manos que preguntaban silenciosamente a que se debia su todavia estancia en la casa.

-No me siento bien Sam- dijo Blaine con cansancio en la voz.

-Oye amigo, puedo compañarte al medico y...

-No es eso, es... no estoy bien Sam, no emosionalmente- solto de repente, necesitaba compartirlo, necesitaba ser escuchado.

-Lo se- contesto el rubio- y ambos sabemos a que se debe.

-Hablare con él Sam, voy a decirle que ya no puedo más.

Sam parecio sorprendido ante la confesion de su amigo, sonrrio debilmente y se acerco a él dandole una cariñosa palmada en el hombro.

-Es lo mejor- dijo sonriendole.

-Lo es- dijo Blaine sin estar muy seguro.

KURT

Kurt miro por octava vez el pupitre vacio de Blaine ese dia. Desde que habian comenzado las clases el ojimiel no habia faltado nunca, y sin embargo ya habian pasado tres clases y aun no aparecia, ¿estaria enfermo?, por un momento penso en llamarlo para saber si estaba bien, pero se arrepintio al instante reprochandose a si mismo su debilidad.

-Hey guapo- le dijo Rachel cuando hubo terminado la clase y se la topo en el pasillo.- ¿Vas a casa?

-¿Eh?, no, no quiza vaya a donde Blaine y...

-¿Blaine?, ¿no lo viste en clase?

-No, él no vino, quiza este enfermo y bueno, hay una tarea, y bueno es importante y creo que sera mejor que vaya y...

-Vamos Kurt, no tienes que fingir conmigo, admite que estas preocupaso por él.

El ojiazul se sintio incomodo ante la acusacion de su amiga, era cierto, estaba preocupado por él, tal como cualquier persona se preocuparia por un amigo ¿cierto?

-Tienes razon Rach, quiza este exagerando, le paso el dato por un mensaje a su movil- dicho esto, Kurt siguio su camino dejando atras a una confundida y frustrada Rachel.

No debia preocuparse por Blaine, solo habia faltdo a clases no se habia mudado del pais ni nada por el estilo. Decidio no darle mas importancia al asunto y volver a casa. Ese día saldria con Adam a Bills el karaoke bar que frecuentaban. Eso era, necesitaba despejarse la mente y cantar, cantar lo devolvia al ruedo.

BLAINE

Estaba dandose una ducha cuando el celular vibro. Decidio ignorarlo hasta salir de la regadera. Una vez fuera se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y tomo el aparato.

_Hey Anderson! Hay algo de trabajo para la clase de Peters, es una composicion, vale dijo que era necesario llevarlo para entrar a su clase. KH_

Penso en contestarle, pero no lo hiso, ese mensaje lo puso un poco molesto, la frialdad de Kurt era frustrante, pero eso acabaria, al menos iba a intentar tener "esa charla" pendiente ese mismo día y poder, por fin, empezar a encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Vistiendose con un pantalon gris, una playera a rayas blanca con gris oscuro y unos zapatos de vestir se dirigio al departamento de Kurt, Rachel y Santana. Penso en llamarle antes, pero sabia que de hacerlo el castaño iba a persuadirlo de no verse o le pondria algun pretexto, y Blaine necesitaba terminar de una buena vez con todo el dolor acumulado.

Despues de la tercera vez la puerta se abrio mostrando a una Santana algo malhumorada.

-Que querias... "hobbit"- solto la morena con fastidio.

-Hablar con Kurt- dijo decidido Blaine.

-No se encuentra, salio con el tarado de su novio.

La mencion de la palabra "novio" golpeo con dureza el pecho de Blaine.

-¿Ellos ya...?

-No- escupio la chica latina- pero se comportan como si lo fueran- el enfasis de asco impregando en la voz de la chica al decir estas palabras simpatizo a Blaine tanto que de no ser por lo odiosa que era siempre la habria abrazado.

-Escucha Santana, yo debo hablar con él, sé que eres su amiga y probablemente consideres muy imoportuno que lo busque cuando esta con Adam y eso pero...

-¿Bromeas?- interrumplio la chica con burla- eso dejaselo a Berry, a mi me gusta el drama y eso de que vayas a interrumpir la velada romantica de Lady Hummel con Inglesito de pacotilla no me lo puedo perder, solo hay una condicion.

Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto despues de todo.

-¿Una condicion?- pregunto Blaine con algo de temor en la voz.

-Yo voy contigo.

KURT

El bar estaba muy lleno ese dia, asi que la noche despuntaba para ser una velada divertida.

-¿Cantaremos cierto?- pregunto divertido Adam, con aquel acento caracteristico que le ganaba todos los apodos de Santana.

-Pero por supuesto- contesto entusiasmado Kurt- ve pensando en una buena cancion, porque vamos a hacer estallar el escenario.

Kurt estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a la bebida azul con vodka que estaba bebiendo esa noche cuando una pesona conocida subio al escenario y se acomodo en el piano.

-Hola- dijo el ojimiel mientras probaba el microfono un par de veces- bien, mi nombre es Blaine y yo solo deseo cantarles algo esta noche.

Kurt se congelo por completo, ¿que hacia Blaine en ese lugar, ese día? ¿que pretendia al subir y cantar una cancion sin quitarle la vista de encima?

La musica comenzo un tanto dramatica en las primeras notas, y despues continuo su curso mientras la bella voz de Blaine aparecia lentamente.

**Prima c'eri, ora no **  
**Prima amavi ogni mio respiro **  
**Spiegami di come I brividi ora sono **  
**Le spine, di un amore alla fine (Antes eras y ahora no**  
**antes quisiste cada respiracion mia, explicame como**  
**el escalofrio se volvio la espina de un amor**  
**que termina)**

Los ojos de Blaine se posaron en los de Kurt con una mezcla de sentimientos que le era dificil interpretar al castaño, pero que sabia que llevaban dolor y reproche implicitos, conocia la cancion, a pesar de estar en italiano, la conocia tan bien y el hecho de que Blaine estuviera ahi, cantando esa cancion le provoco una punzada delgada de dolor.

**Mi baciavi, ora no **  
**Mi parlavi fino a tarda notte **  
**Tra di noi c'era tutto ora niente **  
**Feelings, sto parlando di feelings (Me besaste, ahora no,**  
**me hablaste hasta el final de la noche,**  
**entre nosotros lo hubo todo y ahora nada,**  
**ohh sentimientos, estoy hablando de **  
**sentimientos)**

La mirada se volvia más entristecida en cada nota, la voz de Blaine sonaba hermosa, pero rota, como aquella vez en aquel bar que canto para él y despues le dijo que le había sido infiel.

**Dove si va se non c'è **  
**Feelings **  
**Come si far per tenerlo con sè **  
**Dimmi se, dimmi che forse credere si può **  
**Oh feelings dove si va se non c'è **  
**(A donde se van cuando no quedan,**  
**sentimientos, como se hace para mantenerlos contigo,**  
**dime que si, que es posible creer que se puede,**  
**ohh sentimiento, a donde se van cuando**  
**no estan)**

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar en la cara de Blaine y el dolor de su cancion llegaba tanto al resto del publico que todos lo observaban en silencio mientras cantaba para él.

**Èun dolore che orami **  
**Tu lo sai, è per noi una lama gelida **  
**Sorridevo, ora piango **  
**Oh feelings, sto parlando di feelings (es un dolor**  
**que está en mi, tu lo sabes**  
**es para nosotros una hoja helada,**  
**sonrreía y ahora lloro**  
**oh sentimientos, te estoy hablando de sentimientos)**

Y entonces Kurt lo supo, Blaine sonaba roto Blaine se veia roto porque Blaine estaba roto.

**Dove si va se non c'è**  
**Feelings **  
**Come si far per tenerlo con sè **  
**Dimmi se, dimmi che forse credere si può **  
**Oh feelings dove si va se non c'è**  
**Persi nella scia **  
**Di una storia che va via **  
**Dietro gli alberi di quest' alba fragile **  
**(A donde se van cuando no quedan,**  
**sentimientos, como se hace para mantenerlos contigo,**  
**dime que si, que es posible creer que se puede,**  
**ohh sentimiento, a donde se van cuando**  
**no estan... perdidos en la estela de una historia**  
**que se ha ido,**  
**Regresa al fragil amanecer)**

La canción termino con una onda de aplausos, Blaine sonrrio debilmente y bajo del escenario. Se dirigio a donde Kurt estaba y hablo.

-Kurt, necesito hablar contigo.

El castaño no supo muy bien como reaccionar, aun no salia del shock de ver a Blaine cantando esa cancion mientras desgarraba su alma con musica, luego estaba Adam, quien habia estado olvidado durante toda la cancion y quien seguramente habia entendido la situacion que ahi sucedia.

-Yo...- contesto el ojiazul con voz dudosa- yo no puedo abandonar aqui a Adam, Blaine, hablaremos mañana y...

-Solo sera un momento Kurt- respondio un Blaine exasperado.

-Además tu galan no estara solo- dijo apareciendo Santana y colocandose divertida entre Adam y Kurt- yo me quedare a hacer compañia a Sir Adam.

El rubio la miro con el seño fruncido pero hiso a Kurt una señal con la cabeza de que estaba bien por él.

Despues de dudar una última vez Kurt se incorporo y siguio a Blaine afuera del establecimiento.

Frente al bar a unos pocos metros, estaba una bonita y sencilla fuente con la estatua de un ángel. Se dirigieron hacia ese lugar y Kurt miro a Blaine sin saber que decir exactamente.

-Escucha Kurt, sere breve- dijo Blaine rompiendo la delgada capa de hielo que comenzaba a formarse.

-Bien- contesto Kurt.

-¿Aún me amas?

La pregunta golpeo al castaño y lo dejo sin habla por un momento... ¿aun lo amaba?, sabía que lo quería... sabia que lo quería mucho y que se odiaba a si mismo por eso, pero, ¿seguir amandolo?

-Escucha Blaine, si esta es una declaración de amor tuya...

Blaine rio tristemente y hablo interrumpiendo su frase.

-Esto no es una declaración de amor Kurt, sabes, yo sé lo que te hice, y lo siento, te lastime y lo lamento, no sabes cuanto me he odiado por ello, he tenido que cargar tu odio y el mio y me he lastimado tanto que ahora ya no soy el mismo. Me he castigado Kurt, y he permitido que tu tambien lo hagas, pero ya no puedo, porque quema, porque mata lentamente Kurt. Yo te amo, aún lo hago y creo que tu lo sabes, pero necesito saber si tu lo haces, porque si es asi Kurt, entonces sabre que hay una esperanza para la malsana relacion que tenemos, y sabremos superarlo y vencer los obstaculos que han existido desde que te lastime, pero si no me amas Kurt, sera mejor que nos olvidemos de estar juntos, no de esa manera, no es correcto porque no se siente bien. Asi que por favor Kurt, yo te lo ruego, ¿existe una esperanza de estar a tu lado como antes de que todo pasara? ¿existe la posibilidad de que puedas perdonarme? ¿aun me amas?

Kurt apreto los dientes para evitar soltar un sollozo, ¿lo amaba? ¿estaba dispuesto a perdonar a Blaine? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a perderlo? Decir que lo amaba significaba tenerlo, decir lo contrario era un adios a lo que eran en ese momento y a lo que pudieran ser si Kurt fuera más valiente.

-¿Me amas?- repitio Blaine llorando con devocion mientras una voz esperanzada salia de sus labios.

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento, las luces de la ciudad flotron en el aire y todo sonido externo a ellos dos se apago por un momento.

-No... - contesto Kurt con frialdad- ya no te amo.

Eso fue todo, Blaine no dijo nada mas, limpio sus lagrimas con la mano y asintio tranquilamente. No dijo una sola palabra más, sólo dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Mientras veía a Blaine perderse en la oscuridad Kurt se derrumbo al suelo sobre las rodillas mientras una voz interna queria gritar desgarrada. Permitio que el dolor lo llenara por ese momento y todo parecio nublarse a su alrededor por la frecuencia de las lagrimas que caian.

Lagrimas que caían porque sí, definitivamente lo amaba.


	3. LA FIESTA DE MEGAN

****HOLA Y GRACIAS A LAS HERMOSAS QUE ME HAN LEIDO, NO SABEN LO CONTENTA QUE ME HAN PUESTO SUS REVIEWS!

KLAINEFICTION: mil gracias por tus consejos! intentare aplicarme en mi tarea, he estado revisando en la pagina de los malos fics y me he dado cuenta que tengo muchos errores jejejeje pero ire aprendiendo para poder cambiarlos.

ILLSE: Gracias enserio por tus comentarios! lo se! ami tmb me desespera Kurt, jejejej decidi crearlo asi porque en la mayoria de los fics que he leido Blaine tiene el papel del bruto de la relacion que no agarra la onda, jejeje y quise que esta vez fuera Blaine :P

CAROLICE: Es para mi un honor que me hayas leido jejeje yo soy fan de tu historia y te lo digo aqui, espero ansiosa el siguiente capitulo! jeje

ZUCHU: Me han encantado yus concejos! enserio son muy muy provechosos! tienes razon en todo lo que me dices! de hecho creo que estoy actualizando demasiado rapido jeje, es que ya tenia estos tres capitulos hechos, pero de ahora en adelante te prometo revisarlos mejor! y si, ya lo investigue y tengo el problema del "dequeismo" intentare vencerlo! jejeje y procure hacer en este capitulo los parrafos menos cargados.

CANDY CRISS: Mil mi gracias por leerme :D y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo como te prometi hace rato...

**CAPITULO 4**

_"Amor se llama el juego en _  
_el que un par de ciegos juegan_  
_a hacerse daño..." JOAQUIN SABINA_

**LA FIESTA DE MEGAN**

BLAINE

Blaine se miro al espejo mientras evaluaba su imagen, al menos las ojeras estaban esfumandose de su rostro.

Había pasado las ultimas tres semanas llorando como un crío por lo acontecido con Kurt afuera del Bills el día que decidió dejar claras las cosas.

No había sido fácil, claro que no.

Ver a Kurt a diario entre los pasillos de NYADA, en la clase de composición, en la clase de Cassie... ver a Kurt al lado de Adam (ahora más frecuente que nunca) definitivamente le dolía.

Sin embargo tenía que superarlo, al menos ya había dado el gran paso.

Era cierto, seguía amándolo como un loco, pero Kurt no lo amaba a él y al menos ya no tendría que sufrir esperando un cariño que nunca le daría.

Se habia lamentado por tres semanas, había llorado en los brazos de Sam y había querido desgarrarse el corazón con las manos después de aquellas palabras de Kurt que tan hondo le habían calado.

Pero ese día, parecia distinto, como si el sol estuviera más luminoso que nunca. Se sentía del demonio, era cierto, pero ahora menos que antes, y necesitaba aprovechar esa pequeña dosis de energía positiva para intentar reconstruir su vida.

-Tu en pie, y... ¿que es eso? has decidido afeitarte al fin- le dijo un divertido Sam mientras comía un cereal de extra fibra.

-Bueno, es tiempo que me deje de lloriqueos ¿cierto?- dijo un Blaine poco convincente.

-Asi es amigo, y te pondras de buen humor cuando te diga que tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Una sorpresa?- pregunto Blaine frunciendo el ceño- Sam, espero que no sea una sorpresa como la vez que intentaste animarme y me llevaste a un bar de Streapers... ¡y era un bar de Streapers mujeres!

-Oh vamos Blaine, ese día estuvo increible.

-Si claro, para ti tal vez- dijo Blaine con burla.

-No amigo, ¡esto es mejor!

-Ya, claro, ¿y qué es?

-Recuerdas a mi amigo Tony, ya sabes Tony "el macho", el de mi clase de interpretacion.

-Ahhh... no, la verdad es que no lo conozco Sam- respondió Blaine frunciendo el ceño ante la mención burlesca de "Tony el macho".

-Bueno Tony es amigo del dueño de "ponte bueno" y amigo, ¡ese lugar es genial!- dijo Sam con convicción- bien, Tony me ha obsequiado una membresía para tomar unas clases ahí, pero veras, yo creo que tu lo necesitas más que yo.

-¿"Ponte bueno"? ¿qué lugar es ese?

-¡El gimnasio!- respondió un Sam entusiasmado.

-Vaya Sam, que manera de subirme el animo, invitándome a un gimnasio, ahora no solo tengo el corazón roto, si no también el ego, me has echo creer que estoy gordo.

-Oh, sabes que no es cierto, si fuera gay amigo, ya te habria invitado a salir. Pero en fin, lo que necesitas es salir, ya sabes, despejarte la mente y bueno, convivir con otra gente.

-Ok, pero... ¿un gimnasio?, ¿enserio?

-Bueno la verdad es que tambien creo que estas gordo- dijo Sam en tono de broma.

KURT

Kurt estaba molesto ese día.

Ya había volteado al revés y al derecho el closet y no encontraba nada decente que ponerse. Se había probado unos veinte conjuntos y ninguno lo dejaba satisfecho, no es que fuera a tener un evento especial, simplemente quería verse bien, verse bien lo hacia sentirse mejor de lo que en realidad estaba.

Esas tres semanas habian sido el infierno. Ver a Blaine le molestaba.

Le dolía.

Blaine le habia dejado, ¿le habia dejado? y con ello le había hecho perder el control de la situación.

Sabia en el fondo que era lo mejor.

Su relación con Adam estaba progresando, además él se fue a Nueva York para superar su pasado, para triunfar y para encontrar una mayor dicha.

Cierto, con Blaine había vivido un romance de ensueño, pero eso era parte del pasado, sabia que nunca podria perdonarle la traición que le hizo. Perdonarle era retroceder, era volver al pasado y a sus dolorosos momentos.

Él enserio tuvo la intención de volver a ser su amigo, y lo había conseguido un tiempo, cuando Blaine estuvo para él en San Valentin, cuando estuvo con él durante el periodo en que su padre tuvo cáncer y durante todo ese tiempo que se habían estado viendo.

Sin embargo Blaine no estaba contento con ello.

Se lo había dejado claro la noche en que canto en el Bills, y era obvio que para el ojimiel estar junto a Kurt implicaba estar de novio, cosa que Kurt no podía prometer, sin importar lo mucho que todavía le amara.

Por eso Kurt estaba molesto, estaba de mal humor desde ese día.

Cuando veia al ojimiel en los pasillos de NYADA, cuando veia como Blaine estaba superándolo a pesar del dolor que aun se leía en sus ojos, y cuando lo veia marcharse cuando él se acercaba, dolía... dolía mucho.

Se daba cuenta de lo enormemente egoísta que era.

Pero no podía ser de otra manera.

Todos esos golpes a lo largo de su vida lo habían vuelto un ser egoísta y triste.

La muerte de su madre, los abusos en el colegio, la respuesta intolerante a su sexualidad, el infarto de su padre, Karofsky, la primera carta de rechazo de NYADA, la traición de Blaine, el cáncer de su padre... todo... es como hubiera nacido sin la posibilidad de ser feliz.

-¿Kurt?- dijo la fastidiosa voz de Rachel mientras entraba a su pieza sin avisar.

-¿¡Que!?- contestó molesto sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Ey tranquilo... yo solo venia a decirte de la fiesta de Megan, ¿iras verdad?

-No se quien es Megan- contesto fríamente.

-Megan, la chica de NYADA, vamos Kurt, está en Las Manzanas de Adam, la chica con la que hemos ido a desayunar un... sin numero de veces.

-Oh, esa Megan... bien Rach, no lo sé, no estoy de animo para salir.

La morena asintio con la cabeza y se atrevio a preguntar.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-¿De que?- contesto Kurt con indiferencia.

-Tu sabes... de... él. Yo solo me sé la versión de Santana, y creo que necesitas hablarlo.

-Esa es toda la versión que existe. Mira Rachel tengo clase y luego mucho trabajo con Isabelle, así que sera mejor que me vaya.

-Bien- contesto Rachel resignada- pero... prometes que lo pensaras.

-¿Que cosa?- dijo Kurt sin entender muy bien a "que" se referia.

-Sobre ir a la fiesta de Megan.

Oh, era eso -Lo pensaré- dijo por pura educación.

BLAINE

Blaine miro el número de la targeta que le habían entregado en recepción al presentarse a solicitar la membresía que le había regalado Sam. Sin lugar a dudas el número del papel y el de la pared coincidían.

-¿Enserio Sam?- dijo para si mismo sin poderse contener- ¿Aerobics?

Sí, alguna vez cuando estaba en McKinley tomo esa clase para tratar de convencer a Sue de que volviera a dirigir a las Cheerios, pero eso no significaba que le gustaría tomar esa clase por muy gay que fuera.

Cuando Sam le dijo que le había matriculado en ese gimnasio pensó que sería para alguna clase de pesas, o box, o algo por el estilo. Pero claro, era Sam, y no debía olvidar que esa membresía originalmente era suya.

Y Sam seguramente había elegido esa clase para poder estar rodeado de chicas en leotardos pegaditos.

-Pff... - Blaine suspiró.

Nuevamente se sentía como la vez que que Sam lo llevo a ver a chicas desnudarse para subirle el animo.

Apreciaba las buenas intenciones de su amigo, pero definitivamente no parecía dar en el clavo en ningún momento.

Entro al salón y en el interior ya estaban unas cinco chicas que lo miraron coquetas al entrar.

Blaine era consciente de la reacción que provocaba en las mujeres.

Desde siempre había recibido miradas sugestivas y provocativas, las cuales siempre le habían costado las burlas de Kurt.

Él hecho de ser visto como un bocadillo por las chicas lejos de halagarlo le resultaba fastidioso, así que suspiro muy a su pesar mientras se colocaba en un rincón y se sentaba en el piso a mirar su celular sin saber muy bien que otra cosa hacer.

De pronto unas piernas largas y musculosas, definitivamente no femeninas, se colocaron frente a él mientras su dueño decía con voz divertida.

-Vaya vaya... dichosos los ojos que te ven Blaine Anderson...

Blaine reconoció la voz al instante pero aun así subió la cabeza para encontrarse nada mas y nada menos que a Sebastian Smythie.

-¿Sebastian?...- dijo sorprendido- no sabia que estabas en Nueva York.

-Si bueno, fui admitido en la escuela de leyes en la Universidad de Columbia.

-¿Leyes?- pregunto Blaine un tanto asombrado- pensé que que estarías estudiando música o actuación a algo así.

-Si... bueno, no todos los que estuvimos en el coro de la preparatoria quisiéramos estudiar música o actuación Anderson.

-Si claro, lo se, lo se... solo que me sorprende un poco...ejem- se aclaro la garganta- ¿y que haces en este lugar... es decir en "ponte bueno"?- dijo Blaine pronunciando las ultimas palabras en tono bajo, obviando la pena que sentía al mencionar el ridículo nombre del gimnasio.

-Pues... quiero estar más bueno de lo que ya estoy, tu sabes- dijo el castaño ojiverde en tono coqueto- y además, siempre encontre particularmente encantadoras las clases de aerobics... pero, y tu, ¿donde dejaste a la Señorita Hummel?

La mención de Kurt volvió a dolerle al igual que siempre que lo recordaba, lo cual era muy seguido.

-Kurt... él y yo terminamos

-Si bueno eso lo sé... pero creí que seguían viéndose- pregunto ahora un mas interesado Sebastian.

-Oh, bueno, si pero no mucho... quiero decir estamos en la misma escuela y todo eso pero... nos hemos separado bastante- dijo Blaine en tono triste.

-Vaya que soy suertudo- comento Sebastian con un coqueto tono de voz que desconcertó a Blaine nuevamente, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo apareció una mujer esbelta de piel oscura y les llamo la atención indicándoles que iba a comenzar la clase.

-O-O-O-

Durante toda la clase Sebastian lanzo miradas provocativas a Blaine, se la paso haciendo movimientos demasiado sugestivos y guiños especialmente dirigidos hacia él.

Esto a Blaine le resulto entre divertido e incomodo.

Divertido porque hacia mucho tiempo que alguien no coqueteaba con él, y fuera quien fuera Sebastian, el tipo estaba realmente guapo.

Incomodo porque esa manera de mirar del Ex Warbler lo ponía nervioso desde el día en que lo conoció en Dalton mientras Los Warblers interpretaban Uptown Girl.

La manera en que se le insinuaba abiertamente era muy intimidante.

-Hey Blaine- lo llamo Sebastian una vez que finalizo la clase.

Blaine se giro hacia donde estaba el ojiverde.

-¿Me preguntaba si me darías tu número?- dijo este último con una sonrrisa que bien podría encandilar a todo Nueva York.

KURT

El castaño se tumbo suspirando en la silla del escritorio que le correspondía en .

Ese día iba particularmente de mal en peor, había terminado vistiéndose con un horrible suéter que quemaría apenas llegara al departamento.

Se había equivocado dos veces en el informe que Isabelle le pidió que llenara sobre la colección de encaje para esa temporada y había estado a punto de derramar café sobre el impecable traje de uno de los directivos de la compañía.

Sabia que toda su mala racha tenia que ver con Blaine.

Con ya no platicar con él como antes.

Era cierto que su amistad se había enfriado y deteriorado enormemente, pero antes cruzaban mas palabras de lo que lo hacían ahora.

Extrañaba las noches con él y el olor de su piel que emanaba a Chocolate.

Cuando terminaron a causa del engaño de Blaine había sufrido mucho. Luego, cuando tomaron su extraña relación de amigos con derechos en San Valentin se había vuelto a sentir un poco más feliz.

Claro, descargaba su coraje con el moreno en cada ocasión en que le hacia el amor, pero no por ello dejaba de quererlo ni un poco, porque Blaine siempre sería el amor de su vida, y estar con él, aunque fuera en esa forma le llenaba en cierta medida el vació que le dejo cuando le confeso lo de su rollo de Ohio.

En ese momento sintió ganas de llamarlo, de hablar con él y decirle cualquier cosa porque extrañaba oír su voz... aunque fuera solo por un momento.

Tomo el teléfono celular y busco con dedos temblorosos su nombre entre la lista de contactos.

Lo encontró y oprimio el botón verde mientras una sensación inquietante comenzaba a bullirle en el estomago y en el pecho.

-_¿Kurt?_- contestó una voz extrañada después de dos timbrazos.

Esa maravillosa voz que le había robado el aliento tantas veces.

-_¿Bueno? ¿Kurt?_

¡Maldicion!, en ese momento supo que no tenía ningún pretexto. Intento poner a trabajar a su cerebro pero este parecía estar bloqueado.

-Si... ¿Blaine? yo... pensé que marcaba al numero de Adam- si, lo sabia, de entre todos los pretextos en los que pudo pensar, ese era el peor.

-_¿De.. Adam?... no comprendo, siempre supiste de memoria mi teléfono._

-Bueno sí pero... tú y Adam... están continuos en la lista de contactos y... bueno marque rápido y debí pinchar por equivocación tu nombre.

Oficialmente era un estúpido se lo repetía una y otra vez esa voz en su cabeza que siempre le criticaba tan duramente.

-_Ah... ya, ya veo, entonces será mejor que cortemos para que puedas llamarle._

¿Acaso Blaine estaba terminando la llamada que tanto le había costado hacer?, era cierto, no tenia derecho de llamarlo para soltarle una historia burda, pero ¿acaso no podía Blaine solo decir otra cosa que terminar la llamada?.

-Si... no, esta bien, yo mejor se lo diré en persona, lo veré este noche, tendremos una cena y luego quizá me quede en su casa, asi que habra tiempo de sobra- ¿porque estaba diciéndole a Blaine todas esas cosas que ni siquiera eran verdad?, lo supo, era el despecho que vivía constante dentro de él y lo hacia hablar de esa manera.

-_Oh... pues, exito con eso Kurt, debo colgar_- dijo Blaine en un tono molesto.

-¡Eh, Blaine! ¿iras a la fiesta de Megan?

-_Ahh... ¿Que?_

-Si, Megan, la de tercero... la chica menuda con la que hemos ido a almorzar.

-_Kurt sé muy bien quien es Megan._

-Oh bien, pues... ¿iras?... -en verdad esa era la peor conversación telefónica que había sostenido en toda su vida.

-_No lo sé Kurt, no me han invitado..._

-Oh, es libre, es decir, no necesitas invitación, se ha corrido el rumor que puede ir quien sea.

-_Espera Kurt, ¿quieres que vaya contigo a esa fiesta?_- la voz de Blaine cambio su tono a esperanzado al hacer esta pregunta.

Kurt se maldijo a si mismo por lo que contesto a continuación.

-Oh, claro que no... iré con Adam.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre los dos mientras Kurt pensaba que cosa decir para romper el hielo.

-_Oh, vale Kurt debo irme._

Dicho esto la llamada se corto mientras Kurt deseaba con todas sus fuerzas darse de golpes contra la madera del escritorio.

BLAINE

El muchacho de ojos miel tuvo deseos de aventar el teléfono celular lo más lejos posible.

¿Porque Kurt lo había llamado? ¿Para restregarle su relación con Adam? Como si no fuera suficiente con los arrumacos que se daban en NYADA.

Blaine quiso gritar molesto, en verdad Kurt no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Esa maldad en él lo volvía un ser distinto del dulce chico del que se enamoro. Y sin embargo aun seguía enamorado de él.

Se maldijo por eso apretando con fuerza el aparato del que recientemente habían salido las palabras de Kurt cargadas de veneno.

Tuvo el impulso una vez mas de golpear el teléfono contra la pared y disfrutar de la visión de contemplarlo convertido en pedazos.

Pero no lo hizo... no.

En vez de eso busco en su agenda de contactos un número recientemente agregado y marco.

-_¿Pensé que te demorarías más en llamarme guapo?_- dijo la característica voz de Sebastian del otro lado de la linea.

-Sebastian, te llamaba porque quisiera invitarte a una fiesta...


	4. BUT I CHOOSE FREEDOM

Y AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO CUATRO! ME LLEVO UN PAR DE DESVELADAS, PERO DEBERAS ¡LAS QUIERO!

SE QUE NO HACE FALTA EL CONTANTE EMPLEO DEL "BLAINE" Y "KURT" CUANDO CITO SIS SITUACIONES, PERO YA EMPECE LA HISTORIA ASI ASI QUE CORREGIRE ESE ERROR EN UNA PROXIMA HISTORIA.

DE TODOS MODOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTEN :)

AH SI... Y GLEE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN BLA BLA... XD

pd: LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHAR LA CANCIÓN DE "MAS Y MAS" DE RICKY MARTIN Y DRACO ROSA YA QUE APARECE EN ESTA HISTORIA Y PARA QUE SE ILUSTREN AL LEER SOBRE ESA SITUACION... EN VERDAD QUE ESA CANCION LA CONSIDERE COMO ANILLO AL DEDO PARA LO QUE LEERAN XD

watch?v=l3UVw3a7qIQ

**CAPITULO 4**

_"El amor es fuerte como la muerte..._

_los celos son crueles, como la tumba..."_

_SALOMÓN_

**BUT I CHOOSE FREDOM...**

**KURT**

Esa noche, después de la bochornosa llamada con Blaine, Kurt llamo a Adam para invitarlo a la cena que le había inventado al ojimiel.

Rachel se encontraba en los ensayos de Funny Girl, donde había sido contratada como doble en caso de que la actriz principal enfermara o tuviera alguna causa que impidiera su presentación en la obra.

Santana trabajaba ese día hasta la madrugada en el mismo bar en el que trabajaba Sam.

Así que ahí se encontraba el castaño, solo en el departamento con el rubio.

Las citas con Adam solían ser demasiado inocentes, si acaso un roce de dedos... alguno que otro beso, una palmada en el hombro...

Sin embargo ese día las cosas habían subido de nivel.

Ahí estaban, en el incomodo sofá de la sala devorándose la cara intensamente mientras juguetonas manos viajaban por todos lados.

Adam se encontraba sobre Kurt intentando quitarle de un tirón la camisa beige que había llevado bajo el horrible suéter ese día.

Besar era divertido. Besar a Adam definitivamente lo era. Sin embargo...

Adam no encontraba el punto que hacia derretir a Kurt...  
Un punto que ni él mismo conocía ya que era Blaine quien tenía la patente de aquel descubrimiento maravilloso.

Adam olía a una fragancia cítrica y no a chocolate como Blaine.

Adam tenia los ojos cerrados mientras lo besaba y no lo miraba con esos ojos de cachorro que tenía Blaine.

Adam lo tocaba provocándole cosquillas y ganas de repeler la acción para no echarse a reír, pero no lo desarmaba con el tacto de sus manos y la caricia de su aliento como lo hacia Blaine.

Adam tenia labios ásperos y no suaves como los de Blaine.

Adam no era Blaine...

-¡Espera!- dijo el castaño incorporándose y tirando a Adam hacia a un lado quizá con demasiado brusquedad.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el rubio preocupado.

-Este... no, claro que no, yo sólo... no me siento muy bien esta noche.

Adam lo miro con una mezcla de incomprensión y frustración, sin embargo termino por sonreír cálidamente y apartarse mientras se acomodaba la camisa que había quedado un poco retorcida en su cuerpo.

-Esta bien Kurt- dijo amablemente- otro día sera- agrego el rubio sin estar muy seguro de si ese día llegaría.

Kurt le regreso la sonrisa y puso a andar la película que habían dejado a medias cuando la sesión de besuqueo comenzó.

BLAINE

Blaine amaneció con ganas de sonreír ese día.

No es que se sintiera feliz, esa sensación ya la había olvidado desde su ruptura con Kurt.

Sin embargo ello no impedía que hubiera amanecido sintiéndose poderoso.

Se levanto de la cama con música alegre y paso el tiempo de su arreglo personal entre pasos de baile y cantos muy entusiastas en algunas partes de las canciones que escuchaba.

Cierto, el día anterior había tenido con Kurt la conversación telefónica más frustrante que pudiera recordar.

Cierto, se había sentido celoso cuando el castaño mencionó como unas quinientas veces el nombre de Adam mientras hablaba con él después de haberle llamado el mismo.

Pero también era cierto que después de su berrinche con el aparato cuando finalizo la llamada, había dejado de desear buscar a Kurt en su departamento como tantas veces hizo en el pasado cuando se sentía inquieto por la poca atención del castaño.

Era cierto que esta vez no había enviado un mensaje de disculpa después de finalizar una incomoda llamada con el ojiazul para excusarse de un hecho del que no tenía culpa.

Era cierto que esta vez no deseaba buscarlo y correr tras él como perrito faldero y también era cierto que por primera vez en meses no sentía ganas de humillarse ante su ex novio pidiéndole un poco de contacto como caridad.

Por esas razones Blaine se sentía poderoso.

Planeaba para ese día asistir a clases y poner el máximo empeño en ello, ya iba siendo hora que dejase de lado su depresión y se centrara en las clases que había dejado de lado cuando ingreso a NYADA.

No vería a Kurt en la escuela, ya que ese día no compartían ninguna clase y eso lejos de deprimirlo lo aliviaba, así podría ahorrarse el incomodo momento post llamada.

Por otro lado, esa noche iba a salir a divertirse. Después de mucho tiempo iba a dejar el enclaustramiento en casa e iría a la fiesta de Megan, y lo mejor era que llevaría una cita.

Después de Kurt, Blaine no había salido con nadie, Eli evidentemente no contaba como una "cita".

KURT

Ese día sería la fiesta en casa de Megan y Kurt Hummel en verdad pensaba ir increíblemente bien vestido. Siempre lo estaba era cierto, pero tenía debilidad por las fiestas, le gustaba causar sensación.

Así que se vistió con los pantalones blancos más ajustados que pudo conseguir y la camisa turquesa que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

Se sentía mal por Blaine, porque sabía que el ojimiel debía estar deprimido en casa. Se sentía culpable por la manera en que trato la conversación durante la llamada...

De pronto una idea atravesó la mente de Kurt... quizá Blaine ya estaba arrepentido de poner fin a su relación de "amigos con derechos"... quizá si lo seducía con todos los encantos que sabía que volvían loco al ojimiel podría lograr convencerlo de una noche mas... que si era honesto, se convertirían en muchas.

BLAINE

Blaine se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta que era muy atractivo.

Siempre lo supo porque los demás se lo decían.

Kurt constantemente le recordaba que parecía de ensueño.

Tina no dejaba de mirarle el trasero cuando estaban en McKingley y se había flechado con él.

Hasta un arrogante y vanidoso como Sebastian le había puesto el ojo desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Sin embargo Blaine siempre fue demasiado modesto como para reconocerlo. Tenia lindo rostro, cierto, y también un cuerpo bien trabajado, pero nunca le pareció que fuera la gran cosa.

Crecer con Cooper, "el maravillosamente guapo" Cooper, lo había vuelto algo inseguro respecto a su aspecto ya que la mayoría de los halagos siempre fueron para él. Hasta sorprendió a Kurt en varias ocasiones derramando la baba por su hermano.

Sin embargo, el poder con el que Blaine había amanecido ese día también lo volvía un poco vanidoso, y sonriendo se contemplo al espejo admirando lo bien que lucia en esos pantalones negros y playera gris en cuello V.

Había puesto principal atención en moldearse el cabello y había disminuido considerablemente la cantidad de gel, lo que le daba un aspecto salvaje a sus rizos moldeados.

No es que estuviera poniéndose guapo para Sebastian...

Ni siquiera lo hacia para Kurt.

Esta vez, lo hacia para el mismo, por que lucir guapo le aumentaba la autoestima. Era tiempo de salir un poco y disfrutar.

KURT

Kurt sonrió al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Adam.

El rubio lucia lindo y le agradaba verlo e ir a la fiesta con él.

Sin embargo ver a Adam nunca era tan emocionante como encontrarse con Blaine, inclusive en los últimos meses cuando su relación marchaba entre la tempestad.

Kurt se animo con la idea de ir con Blaine al día siguiente, quizá usando algún atuendo provocadoramente sexy y terminar enrrollado con él nuevamente.

BLAINE

Blaine salió de la casa y se encontró con un Sebastian completamente sorprendido. Lo supo por la sonrisa perversa y la manera en que le brillaron los ojos al verlo.

-¡Anderson, ¡vaya!... ¡wow!- comentó el ojiverde mientras lo evaluaba con la vista de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Sebastian Smythie se ha quedado sin palabras?- pregunto Blaine con burla.

-Nunca he necesitado palabras para expresar lo que siento Anderson... y creo que mi expresión grita que podría comerte enterito en este instante.

Blaine solo gira los ojos con una sonrisa divertida mientras se dirige al deportivo en que Sebastian paso a recogerlo.

KURT

La casa de Megan es grande, así que a pesar de haber muchas personas ahí reunidas, es perfectamente posible caminar entre ellas.

Kurt mira a los alrededores buscando con la mirada a alguien conocido, Adam se ha quedado conversando con la chica anfitriona sobre las canciones que ensayarían esa semana Las Manzanas de Adam.

Mientras el ojiazul tiene la vista en la puerta de la casa para ver quien entra, una mano en el hombro lo hace volverse para encontrarse con Sam.

-¡Hey Sam!, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta el castaño algo extrañado, pues Sam no es alumno en NYADA, si no que toma sus clases de interpretación en una escuela particular.

-Blaine me envió un mensaje diciéndome que había una fiesta aquí, y como no trabajo esta noche- dice el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh... ya veo... y ... ¿vendrá Blaine?- pregunta el ojiazul con una tono de voz, que aunque intenta menguar, suena ridículamente ansioso.

-No lo creo Kurt- dice Sam con tristeza- no lo he visto desde ayer debido a que trabajé tarde y por un proyecto de la escuela me quede en casa de un amigo, solo me ha enviado el mensaje para invitarme a la fiesta- hace una pausa- Me gustaría que saliera ¿sabes?- dice Sam sin ánimos se ser grosero, pero con un timbre de voz acusatorio hacia el castaño.

Kurt siente ese pinchazo en el pecho al escuchar que Blaine no sale mucho de la casa seguramente porque se encuentra triste por su culpa.

Le entristece porque Blaine no era así, Blaine era alegre y amaba pasar tiempos con los amigos divirtiéndose.

Desde que llego a Nueva York el ojimiel se la ha pasado enclaustrado en el departamento y en la escuela.

-O-O-O-

Pasados unos cuarenta minutos la fiesta comienza a tomar vida, la sala casi se ha llenado y la música y el alcohol comienzan a hacer efecto en las personas que se mueven copiosamente al ritmo de las canciones.

Kurt esta en uno de los sofás esperando a Adam, quien no ha dejado de platicar con todo el mundo desde que llegaron y siente deseos de retirarse de la fiesta, de adelantar los planes del día siguiente y hacer a Blaine una visita sorpresa.

Sonrrié ante la idea ya que es consciente de que esta usando los pantalones que vuelven loco al ojimiel.

Quizá podría tomar un taxi y en el camino enviar un mensaje a Adam inventando un pretexto como la llegada inesperada de su padre o algo así.

Kurt esta maquinando el plan perfecto para ir a buscar a su ex novio, cuando, como si por obra del destino se tratara, lo ve entrar por la puerta principal.

Radiante.

Soñado.

¡Condenadamente hermoso!

Kurt tiene deseos de desmayarse ante la visión de Blaine en esa ajustada ropa oscura.

Luce diferente a las ultimas veces que lo ha visto. Casi parece el mismo Blaine que conoció en aquellas escaleras de Dalton, incluso lleva el cabello como solía peinarlo en esa época.

Kurt está hipnotizado ante la visión de Blaine frente a él luciendo de una manera divina, que tiene la sensación de estar soñando.

Claro que eso no puede estar pasando, porque en ninguno de sus sueños más hermosos Sebastian Smythie estaría ahí, al lado de Blaine y... ¡¿tomándolo de la mano?!..

Por un momento Kurt esta muy convencido de que su vista le ha jugado una mala pasada. Sin embargo se da cuenta que no es así al ver a los dos chicos avanzar entre la gente hacia su dirección.

Una sensación a dolor en el estomago se hace presente en su organismo y unas ganas asesinas de estrangular al ojiverde se apoderan de él.

Sebastian.

Ese maldito suricato que estuvo a punto de dejar ciego a Blaine.

El mismo que lo llamo de todas las formas denigrantes posibles con esa sonrisa de perra que lleva tatuada en el rostro.

Por un momento tiene deseos de correr hacia los jóvenes y romper el contacto de sus manos de manera brusca, hasta que se percata de que vienen hacia él, y que de hecho lo están mirando.

-Kurt, hola- saluda un sonriente Blaine al llegar hasta él. ¿Sonriente?, ¿que no Blaine debía estar sumergido en el dolor como insinuó Sam y como él mismo creía?

Por egoísta que sonara Kurt prefería que fuera así en vez de que sostuviera el ahora brazo de quien siempre fue su rival más temible.

Incluso después de saber del desliz de Blaine con el chico de Ohio, era Blaine con Sebastian los que aparecían en sus pesadillas.

-Vaya, vaya... pero si es la bella señorita Hummel- dice Sebastian divertido- extrañe el tiempo sin verte princesita...

-Ya claro- contesta un molesto Kurt- seguramente estabas ocupado dejando ciegos a tus numerosos prospectos amorosos- suelta Kurt con veneno mientras mira a Blaine con reproche.

-Ey, no te exaltes Kurt- dice Sebastian en un tono de falsa inocencia- yo solo quería saludarte.

Blaine quien hasta ese momento había estado observando el intercambio incomodo de palabras entre los dos chicos, decide intervenir.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Kurt- dice el ojimiel en tono sincero- yo y Seb solo queríamos saludar, vamos a buscar algo de beber- dicho ésto, se excusa y se van hacia la cocina mientras Kurt los mira con cara de no poder creérselo.

¿Acaso Blaine había llamado "Seb" a la cucaracha esa?

BLAINE

Habían pasado dos horas desde que llegaron él y Sebastian a la fiesta y Blaine llevaba tomando la mitad de ese tiempo.

Su reciente ataque de "autopoder" con el que había amanecido ese día involucraba las ganas de ingerir alcohol para desinhibirse y gozar más la noche.

Eso claro, o el hecho de que desde que había saludado a Kurt el castaño había corrido hacia Adam y parecía no querersele despegar ni un solo minuto.

En ocasiones le daba la impresión de notar la mirada intensa del castaño, pero en cuanto lo confrontaba con la mirada éste dirigía su vista con una expresión ridículamente cursi hacia el rubio.

Claro que Blaine no estaba pasándolo mal, después de todo esa situación no era muy diferente a todas las veces que miraba a Kurt y a Adam en los pasillos de NYADA haciéndose caricias tiernas y arrumacos leves.

Además él estaba muy bien acompañado y no podía pasarse desenterado de las miradas de deseo que tanto hombres como mujeres le lanzaban a Sebastian.

Después de unos considerables vasos de vodka el ojimiel comenzó a sentir que flotaba en el aire y todo parecía brillar, se sintió más vulnerable a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y no dejo de notar que Kurt acariciaba repetidas veces el rostro de Adam con cariño.

El Blaine dulce y enamorado oculto en su interior se sintió rabiar y tuvo ganas de ir hacia ellos y arruinarles su terrón de miel.

Sin embargo el Blaine que había despertado ese día, el que ahora estaba luciendo de ensueño al lado de un chico guapisimo que al final de cuentas resulto ser muy divertido tuvo ganas de ignorar el romance cursi que se formaba frente a sus narices, y en vez de perseguir herido a Kurt y mendigarle un poco de amor, decidió tomar a Sebastian de la mano y llevarlo a la pista de baile porque todo lo que quería era bailar.

-¡Amo esta canción!- dijo demasiado entusiasmado mientras se movía al compás lento de la música y el ojiverde le rodeaba la cintura con e brazo mientras lo observaba con expresión coqueta.

El efecto sensual de la canción combinada con el alcohol en sus venas lo elevaban a un universo en el que solo existía él mismo, el ritmo y la sensación de una piel que se le pegaba quizá demasiado... y la sensación sumada de todas ellas era embriagante.

**Mas... si te acercas un poquito mas **  
**me meterás, en ti **  
**mas... si te sueño mas **  
**ya no podré dormir nunca jamás...**

Después de meses de carecer de la libertad y el gozo que lo llenaba en ese momento, Blaine disfrutaba cada movimiento y cada uno de sus sentidos estaban despiertos a la máxima potencia.

No era Sebastian, ni el efecto del vodka, ni siquiera era que estaba acaparando a atención de todos en la fiesta.

Era Él y lo que se sentía ser Él nuevamente en ese momento.

Después de perder a Kurt se volvió inseguro, dejo de sentirse sexy y comenzó a creer que era esclavo de sus sentimientos por el castaño. Pero justo en ese momento y en ese lugar se sentía libre.

No del amor que tuviera por Kurt, si no de toda esa sensación que lo había mantenido apresado todo ese tiempo y no le permitía despegar de la continua tristeza en la que se encontraba sumido.

**A si... susurrándome, tu te vienes a mi **  
**y mi habitación se llenara **  
**de verde agua de mar **  
**verde que me pierde... **  
**mas y mas... si mas te quiero, quiéreme **  
**tú mucho mas**

Sebastian por su parte aprovechaba el momento de Blaine para mirarlo, para tocarlo, y para pegarse a él.

A si... sin más se acerco provocadoramente a su oído y le susurro con voz sexy.

-No entiendo a que se debe esto Anderson, pero si me quieres para provocar a la señorita de ojos de cielo... estoy más que encantado en hacerte el favor.

Solo entonces Blaine dirigió la vista hacia donde Kurt lo observaba con los ojos queriendo escaparse de sus órbitas y aunque una sensación de esperanza y orgullo se le presento en el pecho, opto por ignorarla y continuar moviéndose al compás de la suave y sensual canción.

KURT

Cuando vio que Blaine llego a la fiesta acompañado de Sebastian, Kurt se sintió horrible.

Cuando vió que Blaine llamaba "Seb" al suricato ese, Kurt se sintió horrible.

Cuando estuvo toda la noche pendiente de las reacciones divertidas de Blaine ante las tonterías que debía decir Sebastian, Kurt se sintió horrible, al grado que tuvo que recurrir a Adam y portarse demasiado "cariñoso" con él para conseguir un poco de atención por parte del ojimiel.

Por algunos momentos lo consiguió.

Pero entonces cuando vio como Blaine tomaba al ojiverde de la mano y éste lo pegaba a su cuerpo para bailar "esa canción"... entonces Kurt supo en que consistía sentirse verdaderamente horrible.

**mas y mas... dentro de mi entraras **  
**mas y mas tu mas y mas **  
**yo no se como abrazarme a tus brazos **  
**y no sufrir**

Observar al hombre que amaba bailando de esa manera con el rival que tanto lo había atormentado calaba en cada fibra de si mismo de una manera que desgarraba el alma.

**Voy por la vida pidiéndote un amor de suicida **  
**a si... susurrándome tu te vienes a mi **  
**mas y mas, si mas te quiero, quiéreme **  
**tu mucho mas**

Ver como Blaine era tocado, como Blaine era recorrido por manos que no eran las suyas dolía y causaba en la boca del estomago un dolor ardiente que quemaba y se extendía hasta el pecho.

**mas y mas dentro de mi entraras **  
**tu mas y mas tu mas y mas **  
**¡y mi habitación se llenara del verde agua de mar **  
**verde que me pierde! **  
**mas y mas si mas te quiero quiéreme tu mucho mas **  
**mas y mas...**

Verde como los ojos del suricato recorriendo con anhelo y deseo el cuerpo de Blaine.

Y Blaine tan absorto de todo, que se entregaba en ese baile, pero no se entregaba a él.

Y entonces, observo como Sebastian se volvía a mirarlo en forma altanera y divertida antes de dirigir sus labios al cuello dispuesto de Blaine casi al final de la canción.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo en un minuto horrible parecido al de sus viejas pesadillas.

Y recordó entonces aquellas olvidadas palabras de Sebastian:

-Al final del año Blaine estará en mi vitrina de premios, junto con el trofeo de las nacionales.

Kurt había sacado de su mente esas palabras que tan hondo le calaron debido a que había pasado el año y el suricato pedante no había conseguido ni uno ni lo otro.

Sin embargo, ahora parecía cumplirse aquella maldición de preparatoria por que el ojiverde tenia sus labios acariciando el hermoso y suave cuello de Blaine mientras el castaño observaba como Sebastian se lo exhibía.

Como si él también recordara ese tiempo.

Como si quisiera exhibir a Blaine como un trofeo.

No lo soporto más, no podía, no lo haría. Necesitaba desesperadamente un cuerpo en el que descargar todas las emociones de ese día.

Sus planes de hablar con Blaine al día siguiente no funcionarían.

Necesitaba alguien que pudiera recibir lo que el quería dar al ojimiel y no podría por que el pelinegro lo recibiría de otro.

Entonces Kurt tomo a Adam con desesperación llevándolo escaleras arriba mientras lo besaba con violencia queriendo eliminar de su sistema las imágenes horribles de Blaine con otro... de Blaine con Sebastian.

El rubio correspondió sorprendido y le devolvió el beso dirigiéndolo a la única habitación que estaba vacía.

BLAINE

Cuando la canción termino el ojimiel se sorprendió un poco por el beso inesperado de Sebastian en su cuello, sin embargo no se molesto aunque si se aparto.

Mientras la siguiente canción comenzaba y él volvía a moverse al compás de la misma se percató de Kurt y Adam subiendo las escaleras.

Un halo de dolor muy conocido apareció en su pecho ya que eso sólo podía significar que irían en busca de una habitación, y ellos sólo podrían buscar una habitación para hacer una cosa.

Sin embargo Blaine ignoro el dolor de su alma y continuo bailando, porque esa noche, quería eliminar con el baile todo el dolor y la tristeza que había pasado esos últimos meses.

KURT

Los gemidos y jadeos inundaron la habitación.

Kurt había bebido de más, pero no por ello no estaba disfrutando.

Su cuerpo respondía a cada beso, a cada caricia y a cada estimulación que recibía por parte del rubio.

Sin embargo su corazón parecía querer aferrarse a la idea de que estaba entregando algo a una persona que a a que no le correspondía recibirlo

Decidió ignorar esa idea, porque de hacerle caso, pensaría en el ojimiel, y no quería recordar lo que había visto hace tan solo un rato.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ey espero y me dejen un comentario sobre que les pareció

yo quede personalmente satisfecha pero sus comentarios me inspiran

:D

...Hechizera...


	5. PALABRAS QUE MATAN

****HOLAAA! AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO!

QUIERO DEDICAR ESTA HISTORIA A **KAINEADICTION! **UNA FIEL Y HERMOSA LECTORA QUE ME HA SEGUIDO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y CUYOS COMENTARIOS ME INSPIRAN PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE! GRACIAS KLAINEADICTION

Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS HERMOSAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y DEJARME UN REVIEW O HACERME UNA CRÍTICA

SE LES APRECIA MUCHO!

**CAPITULO 5**

_"Es tan fácil hacer sufrir a un ser que nos ama..._

_tan fácil, que ni siquiera puede ser divertido..."_

_MAURICE BÉJART_

**PALABRAS QUE MATAN**

**KURT**

¿Que era ese dolor horrible en la cabeza?

¿Acaso alguien estaba torturándolo?

El castaño abrió los ojos con miedo y la intensa luz que entraba por la ventana le intensifico ese dolor agudo al que estaba sometido.

Intento incorporarse pero al tratar de hacerlo la sensación de vértigo lo hizo volver a recostarse.

Quería morirse para evitar todo el sufrimiento físico por el que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Entonces recordó todo en forma de piezas inconclusas en su mente, apareciendo una sobre otra, recordándole donde estaba y por qué.

El arrepentimiento vino después.

Se arrepentía por haber asistido a esa estupida fiesta.

Se arrepentía por haber bebido demasiado.

Se arrepentía por haber dormido con Adam estando borracho.

Ese no era el Kurt Hummel con principios y reglas específicamente bien establecidas, aunque, para ser sincero, ese Kurt ya no moraba en el universo, algo lo había roto y lo había echado de la faz de la tierra para siempre.

No quizó pensar en su aspecto porque tenia la seguridad de verse terrible.

Estaba desnudo y sudado y el olor aún presente del alcohol le revolvió el estomago.

Sintió vergüenza de si mismo y deseo desaparecer de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Se movió en la cama y al topar con algo se dio cuenta de que Adam aún seguía ahí.

Lo observo por un instante.

La sábana estaba tirada en el piso y Adam estaba boca abajo en la cama. Era la primera vez que veía al rubio completamente desnudo, y sin embargo no sentía nada.

Era lindo, era cierto, pero no había ninguna pizca de deseo, ternura o satisfacción al ver al joven a su lado y en esas circunstancias.

El rubio debió sentir su mirada ya que abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió.

-¿Te han dicho que mirar tus ojos por la mañana es lo mejor que puede pasarle a cualquier criatura terrenal...?- pregunto Adam con voz adormilada y sonriente.

FLASHBACK

_Era la segunda vez que Kurt despertaba al lado de Blaine después de hacer el amor._

_La primera vez había sido una semana atrás cuando después de la obra de West Side Story ambos chicos habían perdido la virginidad._

_Kurt había disfrutado de esa noche, mas no en la magnitud de la segunda vez._

_Porque la primera vez ambos estuvieron muy nerviosos, se enredaron en el arte de sacarse la ropa y se mostraron torpes en cada paso que daban._

_Pero la segunda vez había sido mágica Blaine se había mostrado muy profesional en cada beso, y cada caricia y cada roce, que Kurt bien podría asegurar que el ojimiel estuvo investigando muchas cosas en Internet._

_El castaño abrió los ojos sonriendo al sentir el olor del cabello de Blaine acariciándole la nariz._

_Su novio lo sostenía abrazado de la cintura mientras descansaba la cabeza en su pecho._

_Kurt podía clasificar ese momento como el segundo favorito de su vida._

_Porque el primero fue cuando Blaine le confeso que tenia sentimientos por él y lo beso por primera vez cuando todavía estaban en Dalton._

_El moreno abrió los ojos después de un par de minutos, primero un poco aturdido, después le sonrió de una manera hermosa._

_-Buenos días- le dijo tiernamente Kurt mientras le acariciaba la punta de la nariz con su dedo._

_-¿Sabias que tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto jamás?- le preguntó el ojimiel mientras lo miraba con adoración._

_-Si, lo sabía- contesto el ojiazul en broma._

_-Es enserio Kurt- dijo serio Blaine- podría acceder a cualquier cosa solo por tener el placer de mirar tus ojos cada mañana._

_Kurt se puso colorado ante el piropo de su novio y Blaine sonrió girando los ojos._

_-Es increíble Kurt que después de todo lo que hicimos anoche aun te pongas de ese color por un comentario inocente._

_El ojiazul se puso más rojo todavía y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro._

_-Cállate- le dijo riendo._

_-Solo si me besas- le contesto el ojimiel con un puchero._

_-Mmm...- dijo Kurt haciéndose el interesante- podría hacerlo..._

_-Pues hazlo entonces- contesto el moreno con voz ronca, pero no pudo decir nada más, porque cuando una sonrisa estaba a punto de formarse, sus labios fueron tomados prisioneros por los delgados labios del castaño._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No- contesto el castaño con una sonrisa incomoda- pero tú lo has hecho ahora.

Adam sonrió y se acerco para besarlo, sin embargo el castaño le correspondió apresuradamente y miro en el desastre del suelo en busca de su ropa.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó a Adam recordando de pronto que tenía clase con Cassie por la mañana.

-Las nueve ¿por?

-¡Las nueve!- dijo el castaño al escuchar lo tarde que era- ¡Cassie va a matarme!

-No vayas...- le sonrió Adam cariñosamente- vayámonos de esta casa extraña a almorzar- dijo el rubio esperanzado.

Kurt se sintió mal por no poder corresponderle en igualdad de emoción y romanticismo al rubio, pero no se detuvo mucho a pensarlo, se vistió con rapidez mientras preguntaba la hora a Adam insistentemente cada cinco minutos.

Se despidió del joven con un superficial beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Kurt- lo detuvo el rubio y el castaño se volvió hacia él- ¡Fue increíble!

Kurt le sonrió con educación y después abandono la habitación.

BLAINE

El pelinegro había despertado temprano ese día.

El día anterior Sebastian lo llevo temprano a casa y después de que éste se marcho el castaño cayo muerto como una roca en cuanto entro a su habitación.

Así que para aprovechar el tiempo extra de ese día, Blaine salio a correr un poco al parque por la mañana para posteriormente arreglarse para las clases en NYADA, las cuales eran un tanto complicadas ese día.

Sobre todo la clase de Cassie.

La mujer era una verdadera arpía. No hacia más que llamarle la atención y ridiculizarlo por su estatura, o por su cabello, o por sus movimientos.

-O-O-O-

Así que ahí estaba calzándose los zapatos de baile mientras el salón comenzaba a llenarse.

La noche anterior había sido interesante, después de mucho tiempo sentía que recuperaba de a poco aquellas energías y aquel encanto que lo caracterizaba.

Bailar sin importarle el mundo fue una experiencia liberadora que venia necesitando desde hacia rato.

Claro que no podía ignorar el hecho de Kurt y Adam y sus arrumacos cursis.

De Kurt y Adam besándose y acariciándose melosamente.

De Kurt y Adam subiendo las escaleras seguramente en busca de una habitación disponible.

Pero ese asunto ya no le concernía, porque él no era el novio de Kurt, y aunque doliera por mucho tiempo más, él ya no pensaba humillarse, rebajarse y conformarse con recibir el coraje en forma de caricias que Kurt le había venido dando.

KURT

Kurt maldijo al revisar por vigésima vez la hora en su celular.

El metro iba retrasado y el más fastidiado que nunca.

Iba a clases luciendo terrible.

Oliendo a alcohol y a sexo.

Usando la misma ropa de la noche anterior la cual estaba impregnada del clásico olor del cigarro.

Su cabello era una maraña y tenia unas ojeras horribles.

¡Nunca en toda su vida Kurt Hummel había salido a la calle en semejantes fachas!

Si otra fuera la situación no dudaría en faltar y perder el día.

Pero era la clase de Cassie...

Cassie...

¡Esa perra!, encontraba siempre la mejor ocasión para ridiculizarlo frente a todos.

No podría darse el lujo de faltar con ella ya que Cassie no toleraba las inasistencias.

Kurt estaba enojado.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por llegar tarde a clases.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por verse terrible ese día y no hacer nada al respecto.

Estaba enojado por ser tan imbécil y deberás creer que al proponerle a Blaine otra noche juntos este aceptaría y las cosas volverían a lo que eran antes de que Blaine decidiera apartarse.

Estaba enojado porque Blaine llego con el suricato de quinta categoria a la fiesta de Megan.

Estaba enojado por ser débil y acostarse con Adam solo por despecho.

Se sentía como una basura en toda la extención de la palabra... y ni siquiera podía meditar tranquilizante los últimos acontecimientos porque debía ir a clase... a una clase a la que por si llegaría tarde.

BLAINE

-Vamos inútiles- dijo Cassie lanzándoles su clásica mirada de maldita mientras sostenía una vara brillante en la mano- formen parejas de dos e intenten no moverse como colegiales, es necesario sacar el tango. Comprendo que sus ineptas mentes no lo capten, pero ¡Dios! hagan el mejor esfuerzo.

Blaine obedeció y se emparejo con una chica para ensayar los pasos.

La música comenzó a sonar y el pelinegro hizo todo lo posible por no llamar la atención y recibir una amonestación por parte de Cassie.

Estaba intentando sacar adelante una milonga cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron.

Por un momento el ojimiel tuvo deseos de echarse a reír.

Kurt se veía adorable con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas coloradas y la respiración entrecortada.

Kurt se veía adorablemente desarreglado y eso debía ser terrible para él.

Cada mañana después de estar juntos el castaño no dejaba de quejarse su aspecto al despertar y él no paraba de recordarle lo hermoso que era.

Blaine quizó echarse a reír por lo cómico de la situación... Hasta que comprendió la razón de porqué el castaño llegaba en esas circunstancias.

Entonces, lo ignoro y se volteo para continuar con los complicados pasos.

Sin embargo Cassie detuvo la canción y camino hacia donde estaba el castaño.

-Gracias por honrarnos con tu presencia Señorita Hummel- dijo Cassie sarcásticamente- vaya, luces como esas mujerzuelas de la séptima avenida.

-Lo siento yo...- dijo el castaño luciendo confundido ante las burlas de su maestra.

-Solo por esta vez Hummel, ¡bailaras con Lindsay!

El castaño puso mala cara, Lindsay Dilán era la chica más torpe de todo NYADA. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta como era que había conseguido entrar.

Generalmente bailaba sola ya que nadie la escogía de pareja en las clases de Cassie.

KURT

Ya llevaba mas de media hora intentando coordinar con Lindsay y sin embargo el castaño estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos con desesperación.

¡Esa chica era todo un caso!

Ya lo había pisado unas veinte veces y Cassie les había gritoneado el doble de veces.

Y como si no fuera suficiente en ese terrible día, Blaine actuaba de una manera demasiado arrogante como par ser soportable.

Le rehuía la mirada.

Se burlaba cuando Lindsay y él tropezaban.

¡Estúpido Blaine!. ¿quien se creía como para sentirse superior a los demás?

Maldito arrogante, pedante y terriblemente guapo Blaine.

¿¡Cómo era que siempre conseguía verse perfecto?!

Hacer todo perfecto.

Como cuando estaban en Dalton y le daban todos los solos.

Como cuando estaban en McKinley y era amado y era el favorito de todo el mundo.

Mientras intentaba llevar a la chica alrededor de la pista Lindsay se enredo con sus pies provocando que Kurt cayera al piso.

Las burlas se hicieron presentes en toda la sala, y Kurt miro a lo lejos a Blaine y a su pareja de baile intentando contener las carcajadas.

Lindsay le ofreció una mano apenada pero él la rechazó.

-¡Vaya estúpida que eres!- le soltó con veneno mientras la chica se congelaba ante las palabras para después salir llorando apresurada fuera del salón.

Todos se callaron y la observaron irse mientras el castaño se sacudía los pantalones.

-Eres un idiota Kurt- escucho la voz conocida del pelinegro y se volvió rabioso a hacerle frente.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a decir nada arrogante de quinta!- soltó el ojiazul con furia mientras lo señalaba.

-¿Ahora eso haces Kurt, gritas y humillas a la gente nada mas porque sí?- pregunto un Blaine molesto.

-¡Ustedes dos!...- se escuchó la voz de Cassie al fondo- ¡Fuera de mi clase ahora!

BLAINE Y KURT

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- preguntó el pelinegro una vez que estuvieron fuera.

-¡Que qué me sucede! ¡A mi!, ¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?- dijo Kurt exasperado y notando que en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse nunca se habían gritado de esa manera.

-¿A mi Kurt? ¿Enserio?, tú llegas a media clase luciendo la misma ropa de ayer, oliendo a un bar de mala muerte e insultando a una inocente chica que solo quería ayudarte a levantar.

-Esa inocente chica me tiro al suelo.

-¡No fue su intención!

-¡¿Ahora defiendes a los desprotegidos?!- preguntó Kurt alzando la voz.

-¡Diablos Kurt!... ¿por qué?... ¡¿por qué demonios tienes que ser así?

-¡¿Así como Blaine?!... ¿así intransigente? ¿así enojado? ¿así furioso?... porque yo no era así Blaine, tú me volviste... ¡tú me engañaste! y tú me heriste, y me rompí Blaine, y ¡fue tú culpa! y entonces llegas a esa fiesta con ese maldito suricato y...

-¿Así que de esto se trata todo? ¿de que fui con Sebastian a la fiesta?

-¡Él casi te deja ciego Blaine!

-¡EL NO ME USA KURT!- contestó Blaine desesperado- ¡él es lindo y me hace sentir que valgo la pena!, él se da cuenta de lo que siento y no me lastima.

Para Kurt estas palabras fueron sal a su herida.

Deseó que algo estuviera cerca para poder lanzarlo con rabia contra la pared.

-¿Entonces tú sientes algo por él?- le preguntó el castaño con recelo.

-No más que una atracción Kurt, pero quiero sentir algo más fuerte por él. Y seguiré viéndolo hasta que pueda borrarte del todo de mi mente.

-¡Pues entonces vete con él y olvidame y sácame de tu jodida mente!... buena suerte cuando intentes hacer lo mismo con tú corazón.

El ojimiel lo mira con lagrimas de dolor en sus ojos y le lastima darse cuenta que Kurt no llora, Kurt solo lo mira con odio.

-¿A que viene esto ahora Kurt si tu ya no me amas?

-Pero claro que no te amo Blaine... ¡cómo podría amarte después de lo que me hiciste! ¡cómo podría amarte después de que me traicionaste de esa manera!... yo sólo no te amo Blaine... yo además te odio.

Dicho esto el castaño dejo al olimiel solo en el pasillo mientras las últimas palabras le taladraban en alma salvajemente.

-O-O-O-

Después de aquel terrible día en que pelearon en clase de Cassie, Kurt y Blaine no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra.

Todas y cada una de las veces que se encontraron en clases o en los pasillos se ignoraban como si fuesen dos completos desconocidos.

Kurt había comenzado a salir con Adam en un plan más serio, pero sin sentir absolutamente nada por el rubio, a pesar de los detalles y atenciones de este.

Kurt seguía enamorado de Blaine y cada vez le era mas difícil tolerar esa distancia emocional que existía entre ambos.

Blaine, por su parte beso a Sebastian por primera vez en la quinta cita.

El ojiverde lo había llevado a un día de campo y después del atardecer las cosas entre ellos se dieron de manera natural.

Ese primer beso con el castaño ojiverde le supo raro, ya que no sabía a los labios de Kurt, sin embargo fue raro diferente... no raro malo.

Blaine seguía enamorado de Kurt, pero estaba dispuesto a ya no hacerlo más.

Y estar conociendo a Sebastian se sentía... bien.

KURT

El semestre estaba por finalizar.

Kurt se alegraba de eso, ya no podría soportar mas el ver a Blaine entre clases o en la escuela.

Era tortura pura el mirarlo en todas partes.

Kurt sabía que se había pasado de la raya al decir aquellas palabras la última vez que se vieron, pero no iba a retractarse.. no señor, porque aún dolía la determinación de Blaine a olvidarlo, a olvidar lo que fueron y construir algo nuevo con Sebastian.

Sebastian.

El puro nombre le causaba dolor de estomago.

Kurt entro al salón a clase de Cassie y se percato de la presencia de Blaine en la esquina contraria, pero lo ignoro.

-Atención- dijo la maestra haciéndoles una seña a todos para que se acercaran- les tengo un anuncio.

Kurt acudió al llamado de Cassie y fue el primero en llegar lo más cerca de ella.

-Bien- comenzó a hablar Cassie- como sabrán he sido elegida para protagonizar la obra del verano que se presentará en Broadway "Eva y sus Adanes"... el punto es que me piden llevar dos bailarines para algunos intermedios de baile.

Kurt escucho con atención en cuanto Cassie mencionó la palabra "Broadway".

-Ya tengo a Brody- dijo Cassie para explicar que un lugar ya estaba ocupado- pero necesito un segundo bailarín, y cómo sabrán bola de inútiles, soy un alma caritativa, así que he decidido darle la oportunidad a alguno de ustedes.

Dicho esto, la rubia se callo para escuchar el montón de voces masculinas interesadas en bailar con ella.

Para su sorpresa, nadie dijo nada ya que todos debían temer el estrés excesivo que conllevaría trabajar con ella, además de que nadie quería terminar siendo odiado por la mujer en caso de no conseguir lo que ella pidiera.

-Yo me apunto- dijo una voz a escasos metros, Kurt no necesito voltearse para descubrir que era Blaine quien hablaba.

De pronto, como si de un deja vu se tratará, una serie de recuerdos acudieron a la mente del castaño.

FLASHBACK

_-¿Me preguntaba si estarías interesado en el papel principal, me preguntaba si te interesaría el papel de Tony- dijo Artie al ojimiel mientras en un rincón lejano al escenario al castaño se le rompía el alma al saber que no sería él quien protagonizara la obra de McKinley._

FLASHBACK

_-Tienes razón Blaine, tú debes decidir como quieres cantar la canción dijo Thad ante la discusión en la sala Warbler sobre que versión usarían de Raise your Glass._

FLASHBACK

_-¡Oh por Dios!, ¡he conseguido un nuevo compañero para cantar!- grito Rachel eufórica después de besar a Blaine en la fiesta_

FLASHBACK

_-¡Bromeas Kurt!, por fin he conseguido un compañero a mi nivel además de que es muy lindo- dijo Rachel cuando Kurt trato de disuadirla de alejarse de Blaine ya que este era gay._

FLASHBACK  
_-Y la nueva Rachel es...- dijo Artie con voz pausada haciendo el momento de emoción- ¡Blain_e!

FIN FLASHBACKS

El castaño volvió al momento actual sintiéndose inquieto y decidido.

Así que sin mas, levanto la mano con determinación.

-Yo también estoy interesado- dijo con voz segura mientras miraba al ojimiel detenidamente.

-Bien- dijo Cassie- tenemos dos interesados: el señor "no alcanzo las galletas Anderson" y la señorita Hummel- soltó la rubia con burla en la voz- tienen una semana para ensayar alguna coreografía. La presentaran aquí el próximo viernes, el ganador será mi bailarín.

Dicho esto, la rubia se retiro del salón mientras Kurt pensaba que definitivamente debía vencer a Blaine en esta prueba, estaba cansado de estar siempre opacado por la sombra del ojimiel.

Era cierto, Blaine siempre tuvo mejores movimientos, pero Kurt tenía determinación.

Y lo que Kurt Hummel se proponía, Kurt Hummel lo conseguía.

XXXXXXXXXX

Y bien? que les parecio?

Siempre quize tratar el tema de los celos de Kurt hacia Blaine hacia los solos y eso...

quiza piensen que estoy piniendo a un Kurt tipo villano en esta historia

pero no es asi, el sol esta extremadamente dañado

pero con el tiempo espero sorprenderlos XDDD

los quiero!

...Hechizera...


	6. YOU THINK YOU ARE A MAN

EY HOLA! AQUI LES DEJO LA ENTREGA DE ESTE NUEVO CAP! DISFRUTENLO LEYENDO TANTO COMO YO LO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIENDOLO... LAS COSAS SE PONEN BUENAS! JEJEJEJEEJ

SALUDOS!

**CAPITULO 6**

_"Tu sabes que cuando te odio es porque te amo_

_al punto de la pasión que desquicia mi alma"_

_JULIE DE LESPINASSE_

**YOU THINK YOU´RE A MAN BUT YOU´RE ONLY A BOY...**

**KURT**

Kurt entro al departamento en busca de Santana.

La encontró en la cocina preparando su clásico "chile con carne a la mexicana".

-¡Necesito un favor!- dijo sin saludar primero, con la morena esas cuestiones no eran importantes.

-Vaya vaya, Porcelana pidiéndome favores a mi- se burló la chica.

-Esto es de vida o muerte Santana...

-Soy todo oídos.

-Necesito que me ayudes con una coreografía.

**BLAINE**

El moreno entro molesto a su departamento, se lanzo sobre el sofá al tiempo que se ponía un cojín en a cabeza queriendo gritar de pura frustración.

No le molestaba que Kurt fuera a pelear por el puesto de bailarín que él quería.

Le molestaba las razones por las que Kurt lo hacia.

De eso se trataba todo para Kurt. Él solo quería demostrar superioridad, solo eso.

¡Ni siquiera le gustaba bailar tanto como a él!

Siempre le dijo que si pudiera evitar la clase de Cassie lo haría a como diera lugar.

Pero cuando él mismo decidió apuntarse para participar en la obra de su maestra el castaño salto provocando un próximo enfrentamiento entre ellos.

Y Blaine estaba cansado de enfrentarse a Kurt.

Y el hecho de que esta vez fuera en lo artístico, no cambiaba las cosas.

**KURT**

El castaño ya llevaba alrededor de dos horas practicando con la morena y cada vez se sentía más frustrado.

Quizá había sido una mala idea.

Quizá nunca debió levantar su mano para pedir competir contra Blaine para conseguir ese papel.

Él siempre estuvo consciente de que el baile no era lo suyo, a diferencia de su ex novio.

Quizá esa obsesión suya por quererlo vencer alguna vez en algo sólo lograría ponerlo en ridículo al final de cuentas.

-Por milésima vez Hummel ¡tienes que mover ese trasero si quieres ganar ese papel!

Santana estaba furiosa, había perdido dos horas de su precioso tiempo por intetnar ayudar al castaño a coordinar los pasos.

-¡Es inútil!- se rindió Kurt- es inútil Santana... creo que mañana le diré a Cassie que me retiraré de la competencia. Blaine puede quedarse con el papel.

La morena alzo una ceja en señal de confusión, para luego ofrecer una mano al castaño, quien estaba en e suelo intentando hacer un complicado paso.

Después de ponerse en pie, la chica lo miro a los ojos y con firmeza le dijo:

-Vas a conseguiro Kurt... ¡o me dejo de llamar Santana López!

El castaño la miro con atención.

-¿Estas dispuesta entonces ha seguir ayudándome?

-Si- dijo la morena como si nada.

-Gracias... nunca pensé que quisieras ayudarme más después de este día.

-¡Llevas deseando Broadway desde antes de conocerte Hummel!... aunque sospecho que esto no tiene mucho que ver con broadway... -dijo la latina rodando los ojos- pero aun asi, sabiendo como baila el fantoche de tu ex novio, sin mi no tendrías posibilidades.

El castaño sonrió creyendo al fin que tenía alguna esperanza de vencer a Blaine.

**BLAINE**

El pelinegro llevaba alrededor de tres horas echado en el sofá cambiando los canales del televisor sin mirar algo en específico.

Odiaba la manera en que Kurt le hacía retroceder en su proceso de superación.

Es decir, ahora estaba mejor que antes ¿cierto?

Pero aun así, esa competencia no le cuadraba para nada.

Cada cosa que suponía rivalidad o tensión entre ellos terminaba mal.

Y Blaine no podía pasar tiempo al lado de una persona que lo odiaba después de saber lo mucho que él lo amaba.

Su celular vibro interrumpiendo para su bien sus pensamientos.

Tomó el aparato de la mesita de junto al sofá y miro el mensaje en la pantalla.

"Ey guapo... te extrañe en el gym... ¿que te parece si nos vemos esta noche?" Seb.

Baine sonrió ante el mensaje del ojiverde.

De alguna manera el ex warbler conseguía siempre hacerlo reír cuando más lo necesitaba.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Blaine.

Contestó deseando poder salir a la calle y olvidar lo frustrado que se sentía ese día.

**KURT**

El castaño se dirigía a su habitación para descansar un poco cuando Santana le cortó el paso.

-¿Pensé que habíamos terminado de ensayar por este día?

-Lo hemos hecho- le dijo la chica- pero estos últimos días Kurt... ¡tienes una pinta que deprime!, así que no acepto peros, esta noche me acompañaras al Bills e intentaras distraerte un poco.

-Creo que otro día sera Santana- contestó el castaño aflojerado.

-¡De ninguna manera!- lo contradijo la chica- este es mi pago por las clases gratis de baile que te doy.

El castaño pensó en protestar, pero desistió al notar la mirada de advertencia de la latina.

**BLAINE**

El bills estaba a reventar ese día.

Todas las mesas de billar estaban ocupadas y la barra estaba llena.

Después de mucho buscar, Blaine y Sebastian encontraron una pequeña mesa escondida en un rincón y no dudaron en ocuparla.

Sebastian en verdad había cambiado mucho a aquel caprichoso joven que quería hacer de las suyas en Dalton.

Aun era un coqueto sin remedio y presumido, pero en los momentos más inesperados era un caballero demasiado decente y respetable.

A Blaine le gustaba este Sebastian, nunca en la misma medida de lo que Kurt le gustaba, pero si en la medida suficiente como para darse una oportunidad con él.

Blaine dejo a Sebastian en la mesa y fue a conseguir bebidas, pero en el trayecto tropezó con la única persona en el mundo que le ponía los pies de cabeza y que le hacia querer gritar a algún ser divino sí acaso estaba bromeando.

El castaño lo miro con curiosidad y luego dirigió la vista hacia Sebastian que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

-Creo que tenemos que encontrar otro sitio que frecuentar Santana- dijo el ojiazul con su peor cara de diva ignorando por completo al ojimiel.

Blaine saludo a Santana con la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia la barra sin decir nada a Kurt.

Estaba harto de todas y cada una de las escenas de Kurt.

Antes las aceptaba, porque sentía que se lo debía, porque sentía que era su culpa por el desliz con Eli...

Sin embargo ya no iba a permitirse desmoronar por los desplantes groseros de Kurt, por los reclamos de Kurt, por los caprichos de Kurt.

Blaine en serio creía que ya había pagado con creces la ofensa cometida.

Había herido a Kurt y se había sentido terrible por eso.

Pero que ¿acaso no lo hizo porque Kurt estaba apartándose y él simplemente no supo como reaccionar ante la sensación de perderlo?

¿Qué acaso Kurt no lo había herido utilizándolo y deshechandolo a su antojo?

Sí, Blaine había sido el culpable de su ruptura.

Pero Kurt era el culpable de su final.

El pelinegro volvió a la mesa al lado de Sebastian decidido a disfrutar de la noche como aquella vez en la fiesta de Megan, sin preocuparse por las cosas que sucedieran a su alrededor.

-Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar- comento el ojiverde cuando Blaine llego a la mesa y le paso la bebida.

-No- dijo sonriendo Blaine- vinimos a este sitio a divertirnos... ¡y eso haremos!

**KURT**

-Ignorálo- le dijo Santana mientras intentaba captar su atención.

Había pasado una hora desde que vió a Blaine y no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Blaine reía y bailaba y cantaba mientras que él estaba reventando por dentro.

¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan feliz cuando él se sentía miserable?

Y ese maldito suricato...

Kurt incluso llego a pensar que si Blaine estuviera con otro no se sentiría tan mal como se sentía ahora.

Sebastian era guapo, rico, encantador y estaba acostumbrado a ganar.

Él en cambio hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentirse hermoso... sobrevivía en esa cara ciudad con el esfuerzo de su padre y con el poco sueldo que ganaba en , estaba alejando a todas las personas a su alrededor y últimamente sentía que perdía todo lo que tenía.

-¡Ya basta Kurt!- le dijo Santana exásperada- eres demasiado obvio.

El castaño la miro avergonzado.

-Escucha, Anderson está aqui con Ricky Ricon y tú estas conmigo- le dijo la morena señalándolo con advertencia- y vas a pasártela de lujo en mi compañía ¿esta bien?... solo deja de mirar a Sebastian como si quisieras apuñalarlo quinientas veces.

Kurt obedeció y pidió otro trago.

Era el tercero de esa hora.

**BLAINE**

-Asi que estábamos hablando de lo encaprichado que estabas conmigo en preparatoria- dijo Blaine mofándose de Sebastian.

El ojiverde rodó los ojos y se echo a reír.

-Oh diablos Blaine... creo que tendré que sobornarte para que cierres el pico... ¡tengo una reputación que mantener!

-¡Ya claro!- dijo riéndose Blaine- el gran Sebastian Smythie no puede engancharse con alguien porque son los demás los que se enganchan con él ¿cierto?

-Exacto- dijo Sebastian coqueto- y tú Anderson, te estas volviendo loco por mi.

Blaine sonrío y se dejo hacer mientras el ojiverde se le acercaba provocadoramente y le besaba los labios con lentitud y lujuria.

**KURT**

-Diablos Hummel ¡no vas a creer esto!- dijo la morena interrumpiendo repentinamente la conversación que sostenía con el castaño.

-¿De que hablas Santana?- pregunto aburrido.

-Ricky Ricon esta succionandole el rostro a tu ex novio.

-¿Qué ¡queeeee!?- dijo Kurt volviéndose a mirar en la dirección que veía su amiga para encontrarse a Sebastian sentado casi encima de Blaine mientras lo besaba descaradamente.

Kurt sintió que el lugar daba vueltas y tuvo repentinas ganas de vomitar.

Esa definitivamente era la peor imagen que había visto en toda su vida.

-Billy ¡dame otro!- dijo el castaño dirigiéndose al hombre mayor que estaba detrás de la barra.

-¿Alguien se encuentra mal esta noche?- preguntó el aludido mientras le ponía frente a sus ojos un vaso cristalino con una bebida roja.

**BLAINE**

El ojimiel era consciente del espectáculo que él y Sebastian estaban dando en el Bills.

Sebastian tenía la mano bajo su playera y los besos se habían intensificado en gran medida, incluso la chica de la mesa contigua les dijo "consiganse un hotel"

Para Blaine esas cosas estaban muy fuera de contexto en otra época.

Incluso llego a tildar de "corriente" a la gente que hacía esa clase de demostraciones de afecto públicamente.

Sin embargo, en ese momento la sensación de hacer algo atrevido le gustaba bastante.

Y tener la vaga esperanza de que quizá en un universo alterno Kurt estuviera echando chispas por ese motivo lo volvía más interesante.

**KURT**

¡Era el colmo que Blaine se comportará como un adolescente caliente enfrente de todo el mundo!

¡Y con el suricato ese!

Claro, Sebastian debía de estar acostumbrado a esa clase de actividades de mal gusto.

El efecto del alcohol estaba haciendose presente en su organismo y Kurt comenzaba a sentir deseos de hacer algo radical para contrarestar ese mal momento.

"EY EY EYYY ESTAMOS INVITANDO A TODOS LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS SEXYS A BAILAR EN EL CENTRO DE LA PISTA... EL GANADOR SE LLEVARÁ UNA RESERVACIÓN VIP PARA MAÑANA... ANÍMENSE Y SAQUEN FUEGO DEL PISO..."

Kurt miro al techo, como buscando el cielo, agradeciendo aquella señal divina. En ese momento no pensó mucho en su ateísmo, pues claramente esa era una oportunidad puesta ante sus ojos para lograr lo que quería.

El castaño se levanto con decisión para dirigirse a donde la voz de micrófono provenía.

-¡Hey Kurt! ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Santana al ver a su amigo irse sin avisar.

-Voy a demostrarle al idiota de Blaine que no es el único que puede acaparar la atención esta noche.

**BLAINE**

El pelinegro estaba disfrutando de la sensación de los labios de Sebastian sobre su cuello cuando al abrir los ojos se encontro con una escena que parecía sacada de la irrealidad.

Ahí sobre el escenario estaba Kurt haciendo movimientos suaves y precisos y terriblemente sexys mientras el preludio de una canción comenzaba.

**Turn around**  
**stand up like a man and look me in the eyes**  
**(Date la vuelta, párate como**  
**un hombre y mirame a los**  
**ojos).**

Varias personas comenzaron a silbar pidiendo al castaño que continuara y aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

**Turn around**  
**take one final look at what you've left behind.**  
**Then walk away**  
**from the greatest lover you have ever known.**  
**yes walk away**  
**(Date la vuelta,**  
**echa una última mirada a lo**  
**que dejaste atras y luego vete**  
**Al mejor amante que pudiste conocer,**  
**si vete).**

El castaño comenzó mover la cintura con arte mientras se llevaba una mano a la camisa y soltaba el primer botón mientras lo veía a los ojos con intensidad.

**you're telling me that you can make it on your own**  
**By yourself all alone without my help**  
**mister you just made a big mistake.**  
**(tú dices que puedes continuar tú camino**  
**solo sin mi ayuda, pero señor, tú estas**  
**cometiendo un gran error).**

El ojiazul fulmino con la mirada a Sebastian y luego volvió a verlo a él.

Blaine se sintió hechizado repentinamente por el azul intenso de esos ojos a la luz de aquellos rayos luminosos y de múltiples colores que le daban de lleno a lo largo de su cuerpo mientras Kurt bailaba como si hubiese nacido para ello.

**You think you're a man**  
**but you're only a boy**  
**You think you're a man**  
**you are only a toy.**  
**you think you're a man**  
**but you just couldn't see**  
**You were not man enough to satisfy me**  
**(tu piensas que eres un hombre**  
**pero no eres más que un niño,**  
**tú piensas que eres un hombre**  
**pero eres solo un juguete...**  
**Tú piensas que eres un hombre**  
**pero no pudiste serlo**  
**porque no fuiste suficientemente hombre **  
**como para satisfacerme).**

El castaño salto al tubo ubicado en el centro y con maestría dio una pirueta sobre él, los gritos se multiplicaron y una buena cantidad de hombres y mujeres se acercaron a la pista alargando su mano para tener un poco de contacto con el castaño.

**Shut the door**  
**take a look around and tell me what you find.**  
**Shut the door**  
**take a giant step for you and all mankind.**  
**Then don't come back**  
**(Cierra la puerta, mira a tu alrededor**  
**y dime que encuentras, toma**  
**un paso gigante para tí y para toda**  
**la humanidad y después no vuelvas).**

Kurt volvió conectar la mirada con la suya y Blaine sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle desde el cuero cabelludo a la punta de los pies.

**I always gave you so much more than you deserve**  
**No don't come back**  
**'cause no one makes a fool of me**  
**You've got a nerve to walk away**  
**mark the words I'm gonna say**  
**Mister you just made a big mistake**  
**(Yo siempre te dí más de lo que merecías,**  
**no vuelvas, porque nadie me hace tonto**  
**Tienes el valor de irte, enmarca las palabras **  
**que voy a decirte,**  
**Señor tú cometes un gran error).**

Kurt se arranco la camisa en un solo movimiento logrando que todos en el bar gritaran emocionados.

Ese momento se sintió como si Kurt se hubiera vuelto muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Algo inalcanzable. Un enigma. Un ángel. Una estrella en su debut. Y Blaine sintió cada mirada del ojiazul tocándolo, palpándolo y poseyéndolo.

**You think you're a man**  
**but you're only a boy**  
**You think you're a man**  
**you are only a toy.**  
**you think you're a man**  
**but you just couldn't see**  
**You were not man enough to satisfy me**  
**(tu piensas que eres un hombre**  
**pero no eres más que un niño,**  
**tú piensas que eres un hombre**  
**pero eres solo un juguete...**  
**Tú piensas que eres un hombre**  
**pero no pudiste serlo**  
**porque no fuiste suficientemente hombre **  
**como para satisfacerme).**

La canción termino con gritos y aplausos de todos.

Kurt bajo de la pista olvidando por completo recoger la prenda superior de su conjunto.

Camino con paso decidido hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaba Blaine.

Empujo con cinismo a un Sebastian anonadado y se sento sobre las piernas de Blaine rodeando con las suyas la cintura del ojimiel.

Solo unos segundos lo miro a los ojos.

Entonces, sin dar tiempo de nada ni alguna explicación, beso al ojimiel en los labios con pasión y firmeza.

Enfrente de todos, enfrente de Sebastian, porque quería dejar bien claro que solo él podía besar a Blaine de esa manera.

Una vez que probo los suaves labios que había extrañado tanto, se separo de las piernas del castaño.

Miro a Sebastian sobre su cabeza, a pesar de que el ojiverde era más alto el se sintio superior.

Se dio la vuelta y paso por entre la gente, dejando a Blaine confundido y sorprendido.

Tomo a Santana de la mano y salio del Bills sintiéndose una diva.

BLAINE

El ojimiel parpadeo en repetidas ocasiones sintiéndose raro.

Como si hubiere sido parte en el retorcido sueño de algún ser ajeno a sí mismo.

Miro a Sebastian quien aun estaba un poco shokeado por la situación y luego miro en la dirección en que se fue el castaño.

KURT

El ojiazul apenas y podía creer lo que había hecho esa noche.

En el momento en que llego a la casa, se bebió una taza de café y después de una media hora sintió recuperar la compostura del todo.

No sabía porque hizo lo que hizo, pero no se arrepentía de nada, porque fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, besar a Blaine era siempre un placer que valía la pena repetir.

-No puedo creer que hayas usado el baile que estuvimos practicando todo el día para la competencia de Cassie en ese concurso ridículo del Bills... ¡y ni siquiera te quedaste a oír si fuiste el ganador de la cortesia VIP!- dijo Santana algo ofendida.

-Bueno pero... ¡valió la pena!

-¿Sí?, ¡pues tendrás que compensarme si quieres que te monte otra coreografía!

Kurt asintió bostezando suavemente.

-Lo haré- dijo a la morena- pero ahora hay que dormir.

Santana estuvo de acuerdo.

-Si, ha sido un día difícil. En fin- hablo la chica mientras tomaba unas bolsas selladas de la cocina- sacaré la basura a los pasillos y luego no me vendría mal mi super cómoda cama.

Kurt asintió y se encamino a su cuarto mientras la morena salía del apartamento llevando consigo las bolsas de plástico.

El castaño se lanzo sobre el colchón aún con la sensación de estar flotando y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

Sin embargo dos golpes certeros en la puerta le impidieron hacerlo.

Se levanto y camino con fastidio hacia la entrada.

Quito el seguro con su llave y giro la perilla.

-¡Santana la próxima vez que olvides tu llave yo...! ¿Blaine?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ey! ¿que les parecio?

a mi me encanto... ¿que seguirá?... chan chan chan chaaaan!

jejejejeje

QUIERO SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CUANDO COMPLETE LOS 45 REVIEWS

AYUDENME PROFIS... LOS REVIEWS ME HACEN FOTAR EN EL AIRE...

jejejejeje

los quiero!

...Hechizera...


	7. ORGULLO Y ¿PREJUICIO?

HOLA BELLAS LECTORAS! AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE AMANDOTE... ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLAS Y QUE ME SIGAN! LAS QUIERO! LEAN EL PIE DE PAG... PORQUE TENGO AGRADECIMIENTOS PERSONALES PARA UDS! :D

**CAPITULO 7**

_"Si eres orgulloso conviene que ames la soledad;_

_los orgullosos siempre se quedan solos..."_

_AMADO NERVO_

**ORGULLO Y... ¿PREJUICIO?**

**KURT**

-¡Santana la próxima vez que olvides tu llave yo...! ¿Blaine?

El castaño se quedo helado ante la puerta intentando comprender exactamente como es que el ojimiel esta ahí, frente a él, con el cabello revuelto, el aliento agitado y la mirada fija sobre su cuerpo, recorriendolo de pies a cabeza.

Penso en preguntar muchas cosas... ¿qué hacía ahi? ¿se había equivocado de departamento? ¿dónde demonios estaba Santana?

Sin embargo las palabras no salieron de su boca porque cuando comenzó a despegar los labios estos fueron tomados prisioneros por los candentes labios de Blaine.

Kurt se quedo estatico por un momento, buscando recordar si estaba soñando, si se tataba de alguna fantasia maquinada por su imaginación, pero cuando una cálida corriente eléctrica comenzo a expandirse por su pecho olvido cualquier pregunta que tenía y correspondio con pasión al beso que le estaba dando el pelinegro.

Primero sus labios se devoraban presurosos, con hambre, con ansías y con deseo de más, luego el contacto se fue volciendo lento y profundo.

Cuando el aire les falto se separaron por un momento.

Blaine lo miro con una expresión indescifrable ubicada entre el deseo y la incredulidad y Kurt no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a besarlo.

Sentir los labios de Blaine posados en los suyos era tocar el cielo con las manos.

En un movimiento brusco, pero seguro el ojimiel alzo con sus brazos al castaño en el aire, tomándolo por la cintura fuertemente.

Kurt envolvio sus piernas en las caderas de Blaine y no pudo más que resoplar en un gemido largo y torturador.

Blaine camino de manera torpe por el departamento cargando a Kurt y sin dejar de besarlo, distrcción que le causo chocar por cuatro veces con paredes y muebles, tirando en dos ocasiones objetos que no se detuvieron a mirar.

Cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto del castaño, Kurt hizo a un lado la cortina que le otorgaba la privacidad que solo un trozo de tela podía hacer.

El ojiazul recordo que cualquier cosa que hiciera esa noche sería escuchada por las dos morenas con las que vivía, ya que el ruido no podría ser mitigado por la delgada barrera que bloqueba la entrada a su habitación... y él ciertamente no podría prometer mantenerse callado, pues en ese momento mismo no respondía de sus actos.

Cuando chocaron con la base de la cama Blaine lo coloco sobre la misma con un modo cuidadoso y preciso al mismo tiempo.

Kurt se quedo sin habla mientras observaba al pelinegro con ojos llenos de deseo.

Blaine se limito a observarlo tranquilamente sin decir una sola palabra y sin apartar la vista de su rostro.

Cuando el ojimiel se llevo las manos al botón superior de la camisa Kurt sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral y erizarle los bellos de los brazos.

-Blaine...- dijo el ojiazul ante la hermosa visión del torso desnudo del ojimiel.

-Cállate Kurt- fueron las unicas palabras que salieron de los labios del pelinegro en forma de gemido antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

**-O-O-O-**

Volver a sentir a Blaine de esa manera, después de tantos meses.

Sentir que Blaine tomaba el control y lo hacia perderse en sensaciones nunca antes conocidas con ninguna otra persona.

Porque sólo Blaine sabía desmoronarlo de esa forma, sólo el podía hacerlo sentir a bordo de una montaña rusa en esos momentos.

Y Kurt grito y gimió por cada caricia y por cada atención que recibía por parte del ojimiel.

Y no le importaba que Rachel y Santana estuvieran ahí.

Y no le importaba que solo una delgada cortina los cubría en la intimidad.

Porque lo único que a Kurt le importaba en ese momento eran las mil y un sensaciones que se presentaban en forma de fuegos artificiales en todo su cuerpo.

Porque Kurt no necesitaba saber de nadie mientras Blaine continuara viéndolo, tocándolo y tomándolo de esa manera.

**BLAINE**

El pelinegro había dejado a Sebastian en el bar excusándose de un asunto urgente con Cooper.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a esperar la respuesta del ojiverde cuando salio apresurado del bar, tomo el primer taxi que encontró y después de 20 minutos de esperar uno se dirigió al departamento de Kurt.

No sabía porque lo había hecho, no sabía porque estaba ahora sobre el castaño reviviendo una pasión que extrañaba demasiado.

Quizá fue la manera en que Kurt bailo en el Bills.

Quizá fue que lo provoco abiertamente enfrente de muchas personas.

O talvez el repentino beso robado que lo hizo olvidarse incluso de su propio nombre.

¡Que importaba ya!

Si ahora, en el calor de ese pequeño cuarto y en la intensidad del momento tenía al hombre que amaba gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez llenandole de orgullo el hecho de ser él mismo el causante de provocarle aquel placer arrollador.

-Kurt... ¡te amo!- dijo el ojimiel con voz enternecida y ronca al momento en que explotaba en mil pedacitos.

-¡Blaiiiineee!- fue todo lo que pudo decir el castaño... pero en su rostro pudo leer la expresión de una sensación diferente a la de los meses en que fueron amigos con beneficios... y el ojimiel se decidió que definitivamente esa nueva expresión le agradaba.

**-O-O-O-**

**KURT**

Un rayo de sol le lastimo los párpados obligándolo a abrir los ojos con lentitud.

La luz le regalo la mirada de un sol diferente.

Los dorados ojos de Blaine estaban posados sobre su rostro estudiando cada linea plasmada en su cutis.

Cuando Kurt bostezo el pelinegro sonrió cálidamente y le beso la cabeza.

-¡Me encantas!- dijo alegre el ojimiel mientras Kurt soltaba una risita de satisfacción.

-Cómo evitarlo... ¡soy increíble!- dijo el ojiazul en tono fingidamente presumido.

-Lo eres- aseguró Blaine pegándose más a su cuerpo y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Kurt respirando su aroma y disfrutándolo por completo.

El agua de la regadera a lo lejos les hizo darse cuenta de que no estaban solos.

-Diablos- dijo Kurt- espero que no hayamos dado un espectáculo auditivo toda la noche.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Blaine en tono burlesco- con el ruido que hacías seguro medio Nueva York sabe lo que sucedió en este lugar.

Kurt se puso repentinamente rojo y golpeo suavemente a Blaine en el rostro con un cojín.

-¡Calla Anderson!- dijo señalando al pelinegro con advertencia fingida.

-En fin... creo que hay que alistarnos e ir a la escuela- comento el castaño con fastidio.

-¡No vayamos!- dijo Blaine esperanzado- pasemos el día simplemente haciendo nada- luego se acerco provocadoramente al oído del castaño y susurro con voz sexy- "y por nada me refiero a muchas cosas".

Kurt sonrío ante esa idea y acepto sin pensarlo.

-Creo que podríamos quedarnos en casa para hacer absolutamente "nada" entonces- resolvió pícaramente el ojiazul.

**BLAINE**

Blaine no pudo sentirse más dichoso en ese día.

Había hecho el amor con Kurt en la regadera y luego en el sofá del recibidor.

Seguramente si Rachel o Santana se daban cuenta pegarían el grito en el cielo.

Kurt había hecho el desayuno para ambos... Tostadas francesas con jalea de zarzamora y café negro.

Blaine agradeció a un Dios, del que no estaba muy seguro de creer, todo eso... porque comenzaba a sentirse como los viejos tiempos en que ambos chicos estaban en McKinley y no tenían ningún problema mayor que el que aprobar el semestre y conseguir algún que otro solo.

Después de desayunar habían vuelto a la recámara de Kurt para descansar un rato.

Estuvieron echados sobre la cama todo el día, simplemente mirándose, besándose, hablando en ratos, tocándose y perdiéndose en la maravillosa sensación de estar juntos.

Mientras estaban en la recamara vieron la película Lo que el viento se llevo y Blaine amo limpiar con sus besos cada lagrima de Kurt provocada por las tragedias ocurridas en el filme.

**-O-O-O-**

En todo el día nadie los había interrumpido y la sensación de estar solos los dos simplemente amándose, estando juntos y disfrutándose mutuamente era increíble.

En uno de esos momentos en que ambos permanecían abrazados sobre la cama del castaño, Kurt acomodo tras la oreja de Blaine un rebelde rizo suelto que se resistía a volver a su lugar.

-No me has dicho como hiciste para deshacerte del suricato- pregunto Kurt arrugando la nariz.

Blaine rió divertido ante la denominación usada por Kurt.

-Le he dicho que surgió un asunto de seriedad con Cooper y que me esperaba afuera... ni siquiera pienso que se lo haya creído- comentó Blaine- luego me dirigí hasta aquí, me tope a Santana en el pasillo y ella se quedo fumando un cigarrillo para darnos un poco de tiempo, o eso dijo, supongo que entro después... y bueno, el resto de la historia ya la conoces- termino de narrar Blaine mientras alzaba las cejas en forma pícara.

-Pues me alegra que te hayas deshecho de ese sujeto Blaine... no pasarían ni dos meses para cuando te echara ácido en el segundo ojo.

-¿Sujeto?- preguntó Blaine alzando una ceja divertido- ¡Vamos Kurt!, Sebastian es un buen tipo.

-¡Por favor Blaine!- dijo el castaño escandalizado- decir que Sebastian Smythie es un buen tipo es como asegurarle a las prostitutas de Whitechapel que Jack el Destripador es un tío confiable.

Blaine soltó una carcajada ante el comparativo que hizo Kurt de Sebastian con el asesino serial que aterrorizo Londres.

Luego intensifico su abrazo hacia Kurt pegándolo más a su cuerpo y con voz dulce le dijo.

-¡Estoy tan feliz Kurt!... por nosotros, por esto... ¡No puedo esperar a decirle a todos que somos novios de nuevo!- dijo emocionado el ojimiel al tiempo que besaba el rostro de Kurt con adoración.

El castaño se removió incomodo entre sus brazos y lo miro a los ojos.

-Blaine, eh...- contesto nervioso el ojiazul- sobre eso... no... no somos novios nuevamente...

El ojimiel sonrió confundido mientras achicaba la mirada intentando comprender.

-Espera, ¿que? ¿de que hablas Kurt?- pregunto Blaine sin entender muy bien a que se refería el castaño.

-Blaine ¡este día ha sido maravilloso! pero eso no quiere decir que tú y yo... quiero decir, deberíamos tomarlo como lo que fue y simplemente disfrutar del hoy y luego ya veremos y...

El pelinegro comprendió entonces el significado de esas palabras y se aparto con brusquedad

-¿¡Me estas diciendo que esta ha sido otra jodida vez de pura calentura tuya!? ¿¡me estas diciendo que esto es solo un polvo y nada más!?- soltó el ojimiel enfurecido- ¿Acaso me estas dando a entender que esto no es más que la mierda de amigos con beneficios?

-¡Claro que no Blaine!- dijo apresuradamente el casataño- esta noche... este día han sido distintos, pero no puedes pedirme así como así que seamos novios de nuevo y olvidemos todo lo que paso... ¡no estoy listo Blaine!

El pelinegro se incorporo violentamente de la cama y comenzó a vestirse maldiciendo por no encontrar su ropa entre el tiradero del piso.

-¿¡Qué haces!?- preguntó el ojiazul frustrado.

-¡Me largo!, ¡eso es lo que hago Kurt...! ¡como pude ser tan estúpido!, ¿como pude creer que tu querrías volver conmigo?

-¡Cálmate ¿sí?!- dijo el ojiazul con voz molesta comenzando a vestirse.

-¿Que me calme? ¡QUE ME CALME!, ¡Diablos Kurt!... te divierte saber que me tienes a tus pies ¿cierto?... ¿es divertido jugar conmigo de esa manera?- pregunto el pelinegro dolido.

-¡Diablos Blaine! ¡Siento que he tomado píldoras de la locura! ¡yo no juego contigo!... simplemente no puedes pedirme que seamos novios de nuevo y olvidemos todo lo que paso.

Blaine se echo a reír de forma siniestra mientras asestaba un duro golpe contra la pared con el puño cerrado.

-¡LO QUE PASO!, ¿¡CUANDO DIABLOS VAS A OLVIDAR LO QUE PASO KURT!? ¡POR QUÉ HA PASADO MAS DE UN AÑO DE ESO Y TÚ NO DEJAS DE HACERME SENTIR MISERABLE!

Kurt se acerco a él enfurecido.

-¡COMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA!... ¡YO NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI BLAINE!... ¡ME ENGAÑASTE CON SABRÁ DIOS QUIEN EN OHIO! ¡Y AHORA TE REVUELCAS CON SEBASTIAN!... ¿¡COMO DIABLOS QUIERES QUE OLVIDE LO QUE PASO SI CADA COSA QUE HACES ME RECUERDA TU TRAICIÓN!?

-¡ERES UN MALDITO HIPÓCRITA KURT!...-dijo el pelinegro señalándolo con indignación- ¡YO NO ME HE REVOLCADO CON SEBASTIAN! A DIFERENCIA DE TI, QUE MIENTRAS TE ACOSTABAS CONMIGO TE BESUQUEABAS CON ADAM EN TODAS PARTES... ¡SÉ QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL EN LO DE MEGAN!, ¡SÉ QUE PROBABLEMENTE DESPUÉS DE TENERME EN TU CAMA TE REVUELQUES CON ÉL EN EL MISMO SOFÁ EN EL QUE LO HICIMOS!

Un golpe seco colisiono contra su mejilla.

El pelinegro se acaricio la parte agredida por instinto y miro al castaño dolido y enojado al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vete a la mierda Kurt!- dijo al tiempo que tomaba sus zapatos y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡TU VETE A LA MIERDA BLAINE!- alcanzó a gritarle el castaño con furia al verlo marcharse.

Pero Blaine no se volvió, simplemente desapareció del departamento dando un portazo y dejando atrás al ojiazul completamente frustrado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

HEY! JEJEJEJE

SI PENSABAN QUE TODO IBA A SER MIEL SOBRE HOJUELAS... YO CONSIDERO QUE NO ES EL MOMENTO CHICAS!

ES DECIR... CUANDO EL FONDO DEL ASUNTO ESTA ROTO Y DAÑADO, NO SE PUEDEN SOLUCIONAR

LAS COSAS ASI COMO ASI... JEJEJEJJE

ES UN CAP CORTO PERO CONSIDERO QUE NO ES NECESARIO AGREGAR MAS COSAS

ESPERO ME SIGAN LEYENDO Y NO SE PIERDAN EL PROX CAP DE AMANDOTE BY ME!

AHORA... SIEMPRE PROCURO CONTESTAR SUS REVIEW EN FORMA DE PM

PERO EN ESTE CAP QUIERO AGRADECERLES PUBLICAMENTE POR SU FIDELIDAD PARA CON MI FIC :D

**Klaineadiction **Mil gracias por ser una lectora tan fiel y por tus hermosos reviews y por amar mi historia a pesar de los subibaja de emociones que te hago pasar jejejeje en verdad aprecio demasiado que me contemples entre tus escritoras favoritas

**MiliiSidero **En verdad que gracias por nunca fallar con los reviews y seguir fiel la historia :D

**BereniceAnderson **Bienvenida a AMANDOTE! graciaas por tomarte el tiempo de leerme :) es para mi un honor el que lo hagas

**Klainefiction **Animo! la inspiracion volvera y creeme eres una excelente escritora y para mi es wow super genial que me leas y te tomes el tiempo para comentarme y darme consejos :)

**DomiCrissColfer **Un millon de gracias por leer mi fic! en vdd que el hecho de que haya lectoras como tu super pendientes del nuevo cap me alientan a mi a actualizar rapido :D

**Illse **Ey! gracias por estar al pendiente del fic y leerme en verdad lo aprecio enormemente!

**KlainerDCBowties **Bienvenida a AMANDOTE! Y no dejes de leerme jejeje porque esto cada vez se pone mejor! y claro Kurt fue mega sexy al bailar esa cancion, te recomiendo escucharla se llama YOU THINK YOU RE A MAN BUT YOU RE ONLY A BOY y de hecho la canta una Drag Queen!

**Candy Criss **fie desde el principio a pesar de que te torturo con Seblaine un poco! en verdad admiro tu valentia por tener que tolerar a mi Sebastian jejejeje pero prometo dejarte satisfecha al final :D mil gracias por leerme Candy!

**AdriRamiss15 **jejeje pues servida señorita! llegue a los 47 reviews y o prometido es deuda! subo historia y espero no defraudarte :D

**Gabriela C **Chica anonima! gracias por leer! deberias crearte una cuenta para poder contestar a tus reviews, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer... sii kurt actua mal pero el final de mi historia espero te agrade aunque aun faltta algo para ello

**Rorren **Eyyyy ! me encnata que me leas y que respondas a todos mis reviews! en verdad me gusta como escribes y te tengo entre mis escritoras favoritas XD

**Anixita **Te he seguido desde mis inicios en fanfiction jejejeje casi que mi pasion por el fanfic klaine nacio contigo y es un honor que me leas XD

**Billie Jean Hummel **Sufri con Still Doll como no tienes una idea! jejeje pero lo ame! y ya me lo lei tres veces! me encanto tu manera de escribir y en verdad el hecho de qe me leas es un honor!

**Pykal** OMG! grcias por leer y creeme me tienes picada en tu historia Just Say yes! me has hecho reir tanto! eres buen escribiendo comedia romantica XD gracias por leer y comentar XD

** Koraima **Ey hola! muchas gracias por leer la historia! :D espero continues haciendolo! mil saludos para ti XD

**Rodrytoxic **Ey chica! gracias por leer... primero insisitiendote mil para que traduzcas a legal romance jejejeje y luego insisitiendote mil para que me leas... ahora publicamente te insisito mil para que cuando termines a legal romance nos deleites con otra traduccione eres de mis traductoras favorita!

**Klaine Anderson Hummel **¿A donde te fuiste? espero vuelvas pronto y me sigas leyendo jejejeje en verdad adoro tus reviews XD

**Zuchu **Hey hola! jejejeje espero y me sigas leyendo tus opiniones y consejos en verdad me ayudaron mucho y gracias a eso hice muchas correcciones saludos!

y si alguien me falto... que me halla comentado por PM millones de gracias chicas!

SE LES QUIERE XD


	8. TODOS DICEN DE MI

****HEY! PUES AQUI ACTUALIZANDO DE NUEVO (VEN COMO LAS QUIERO MUCHO!) JEJEJE

SE QUE ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO MUY RAPIDO PERO YO MISMA QUIERO SABER QUE SIGUE ! JAJAJA

EN FIN... ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO DIFERENTE ¿LA RAZON? SUELO NARRAR CON LOS PENSAMIENTOS Y ACTIVIDADES DE NUESTROS CHICOS CONSENTIDOS... PERO AHORA SERA CON LOS PENSAMIENTOS Y SITUACIONES DE LOS DEMAS INVOLUCRADOS EN LA HISTORIA

SIN EMBARGO EL TEMA CENTRAL ES KLAINE! Y LO QUE SUCEDE ENTRE ELLOS

DISFRUTENLO :D

AH SI! Y GLEE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN Y TODO ESO!

**CAPITULO 8**

_"El que vive de esperanzas _

_corre el riego de morirse de hambre..."_

_ANÓNIMO_

**TODOS DICEN DE MI...**

**SAM**

Ahí estaba Sam Evans consolando a un destruido Blaine Anderson.

El ojimiel había llegado ese día al departamento con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, despeinado, con los ojos rojos y una mano vendada por haber golpeado una pared.

Sam no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Kurt Hummel estaba implicado en aquel asunto.

Y no se equivoco.

El pelinegro le narro todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos suscitados la noche anterior, desde lo ocurrido en el Bills, hasta el tema de su huida furiosa del departamento del ojiazul.

Sam definitivamente no era un chico rencoroso, pero comenzaba a sentir cierta clase de coraje hacia Kurt.

Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que Blaine había tenido que vivir desde que rompieron su relación hacia mas de un año.

Él fue el encargado de levantar a Blaine y sacarlo del oscuro lugar donde se encontraba el lugar al que el castaño parecía empeñado en devolverlo.

-¡No entiendo Sam!- dijo el pelinegro mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla- ¡yo lo amo! ¿por que a el simplemente no le importa deshecharme como si nada?

El rubio decidió asentir y no decir absolutamente nada, sabía que en esos momentos lo mejor era escuchar y abrazar a su amigo, los concejos se los daría cuando el ojimiel estuviera un poco más calmado.

-Enserio creí que esta vez era distinto Sam- dijo el pelinegro con voz cortada- ¡Cómo pude ser tan tonto!, incluso deje a Sebastian colgado en el Bills... ¡Vaya idiota que soy!

Sam lo abrazo calidamente.

Él sabía que su amigo había estado luchando últimamente por superar lo suyo con Kurt.

Incluso se había animado a salir más seguido de su encierro, ignoraba cual era su relación con Sebastian, pero le agradecía internamente al ojiverde ya que su amigo parecía más animado desde que lo veía.

Sam había pensado que Blaine lo estaba logrando... y luego de pronto pasaba eso.

-Tranquilo Blaine- comenzó el rubio con voz pausada- vamos a superarlo ¿si?... todo estará bien... ¡somos BLAM! ¿recuerdas?... los super amigos que pueden vencer el mal, y la tristeza y cualquier mal existente que se presente en el país de Panem.

Blaine sonrío por primera vez desde que había llegado.

-Enserio debes dejar de ver la película de Los juegos del Hambre Sam...-dijo el ojimiel aun entre sollozos.

-¡Amigo esa chica Katniss es genial!- dijo el rubio entusiasmándose de pronto- ¡nunca erra una sola flecha! y...- entonces recordó el tema principal de ese día- lo siento- se disculpo por su repentino ataque de entusiasmo sobre un tema de ficción en una situación que estaba fuera de lugar- pero en serio Blaine, créeme... todo estará bien.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza sin mucha seguridad y luego se permitió llorar por otro espacio de tiempo mientras Sam le palmeaba dulcemente la espalda al abrazarlo.

**RACHEL**

-La la laaa laa la ra la laaaaa- Entro cantando la morena al departamento, ese día debía practicar su afinación- la la laaa laa la ra la laaaa, la laaa laa la ra...- ¿Kurt?- dijo callándose al instante que veía a su amigo en la cocina frente a una taza ya fría de café.

El castaño se volvió a mirarla con una expresión de puro fastidio.

Kurt no se veía nada bien.

Llevaba el castaño cabello enmarañado, su piel lucía más pálida de lo normal y oscuros círculos negros rodeaban sus azules ojos, a los cuales les faltaba ese brillo común.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la chica acercándose a él y tocándole la frente para medirle la temperatura.

El castaño se aparto por instinto y le lanzo una mirada de perra.

-No Rachel, no estoy bien, mi vida es un asco, yo soy una horrible persona y lo único que quiero es desaparecer de este jodido lugar- comento pausadamente el castaño al tiempo que se incorporaba y se dirigía a su cuarto dejando a Rachel completamente confundida.

**ISABELLE**

La mujer solía no prestar atención a la actitud de sus empleados.

Sin embargo hacia ya un par de semanas que venía notando que Kurt parecía más distraído de lo normal.

Había llegado tarde ese día y al entrar en recepción casi derribo a Patrick Lowie, el encargado de recursos humanos.

Había confundido dos veces los atuendos que usarían las chicas para la sesión fotográfica de ese día y perdió los zapatos de la super modelo Maria Cassini originando que la mujer estuviera de mal humor durante toda la sesión.

Isabelle adoraba a Kurt.

Kurt era un chico entusiasta, soñador y que luchaba por conseguir lo que quería. Le recordaba mucho a ella misma en sus inicios.

Sin embargo, últimamente el Kurt que se presentaba a trabajar por las mañanas parecía un zombie y no un ser humano.

Isabelle adoraba a Kurt, pero se daba cuenta de que Kurt estaba mal y cualesquier cosa que lo tuviera así lo estaba arruinando interna y externamente.

**COOPER**

Cooper Anderson salió del estudio de grabación emocionado, ese día había comenzado a rodar el comercial de pasta dental e iban a pagarle una buena suma por sonreír un poco y mostrar sus perfectos dientes.

Tomo su teléfono móvil y llamo el número de su hermano para platicarle las buenas noticias.

-¿Hola?-contesto una voz apagada al otro lado de la linea.

-¡Enano! hey... ¿ocurre algo?- cuestiono Cooper al notar algo raro en la voz del pelinegro.

-Hola Coop- dijo Blaine sin mucha emoción- No... nada... solo ya sabes, Kurt y...

Cooper no se sorprendió de que Kurt fuera el causante de ese estado de animo en su hermano pequeño.

La última vez que vio a Blaine fue después de navidad y el ojimiel le contó la historia de su ruptura y como él había tenido esperanzas de que la navidad en Nueva York solucionara las cosas entre ellos.

-Vale enano... dale tiempo ¿si?, Kurt va a descubrir que no va a encontrar jamas a nadie tan guay como tú.

Blaine se quedo callado por un instante y después hablo.

-No Coop... te equivocas. Tiempo ha tenido suficiente, y ok, quizá mi acción pasada con Eli lo destruyo de tal forma que ya nunca vuelva a ser el mismo. Pero yo debo seguir adelante, porque si sigo en esto voy a hundirme tan bajo que después no podre salir Coop... hoy definitivamente supe que es tiempo de decir Basta. Tal vez Kurt ya dejo de creer hace mucho lo "guay" que soy.

-Eso es imposible enano- dijo Coop sin saber muy bien si tenía razón.

Blaine negó con la cabeza olvidando que Cooper no podía verlo.

-En fin Coop- dijo el ojimiel- ¿Qué hay de nuevo en Los Ángeles?

**SANTANA**

La morena estaba guardando sus cosas preparándose para salir del salón de baile cuando una persona muy conocida aclaro su garganta detrás de ella.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Hummel?- preguntó la chica en tono aburrido.

-Que me recompenses por lo ocurrido- dijo el castaño con decisión.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Santana sorprendida ante el tono del ojiazul.

-Tú me hiciste ir contra mi voluntad a ese estúpido bar donde me encontré con Blaine y Sebastian. Tú le diste pase libre a la casa y nos dejaste solos para que nos "arregláramos"- soltó el castaño con desdén- ¡así que todo lo que paso es tu culpa!- finalizo alterado.

La morena se volteo a mirarlo sin poderselo creer.

-¡Madura Kurt!... no puedo creer que vengas a reclamarme algo que tú mismo podrías haber solucionado si se te diera la gana.

El ojiazul no se inmuto ni un poco ante el comentario.

-Es mi problema- dijo finalmente- de cualquier forma, creo que me sigues debiendo algo- comentó sin reparar en la expresión de indignación de su amiga- necesito que comencemos con la coreografía de Cassie inmediatamente, definitivamente no voy a perder en este enfrentamiento.

Santana tuvo deseos de darle al chico una pequeña probadita de como era que funcionaban las cosas en Lima Heights... pero desecho la idea al instante, su código moral era suficientemente disciplinado como para impedirle golpear a abuelitas, y a gays.

**CASSIE**

¡La mujer estaba fastidiada de los alumnos de NYADA!

Se sentía frustrada por terminar dando clases a mocosos malcriados, irresponsables y malagradecidos, cuando ella tenía todo lo que hacia falta para conquistar Broadway.

Quizá por eso era que ahogaba sus penas en el alcohol.

Estaba más allá de los treinta, su precioso cuerpo ahora requería el doble de esfuerzo para mantenerse así.

Todas sus amigas estaban casadas y no paraban de hablar de sus estúpidos niños regordetes de mejillas sonrojadas mientras que ella se ahogaba en la intimidad de su vaso de Whisky para poder tolerar esas conversaciones.

Lo último que Cassandra necesitaba eran los problemas casi adolescentes de chicos universitarios que no tenían idea de como funcionaba la vida.

Primero fue la arrogante de Rachel "Shwimmer" Berry.

Enserio esa mocosa logro sacarla de sus casillas.

Ahora en cambio estaban esos dos.

Hummel y Anderson le provocaban dolor de cabeza con la irritable tensión sexual que flotaba entre ellos.

La clase había comenzado a las seis, llevaba cuarenta minutos gritando como loca y nadie parecía lo suficientemente inteligente como para captar la idea.

-¡Demonios Hummel! ¡he dicho que te alinies en esa fila!

El castaño obedeció de mala gana mientras se formaba detrás de Blaine.

-Podrías retirarte un poco- dijo el pelinegro volteando la cabeza hacia atrás- invades mi espacio Kurt.

-Ese no es tu espacio- dijo el castaño molesto- ¿sabes Blaine? no eres el rey de este lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí?- pregunto Cassie enfadada.

-Lo siento Cassie, pero Kurt no deja de pegarse demasiado a mi lugar lo que me impide hacer los movimientos correctamente.

-Eso es una enorme mentira- interrumpió el ojiazul- Blaine parece tener la menstruación o algo- se burlo el chico de los cabellos castaños mientras Blaine abría la boca completamente indignado- ¡no invado su espacio Cassie!, él debería moverse a otro sitio.

-¡Basta ya!- dijo la mujer con autoridad- Anderson cambia tu lugar con Robb, Hummel tú quédate donde estas- determino una ya exasperada Cassie.

**CASSIE, BLAINE Y KURT**

Gracias al cielo la clase estaba por finalizar- pensó Cassie.

La cabeza le punzaba por la aun resaca que tenía a causa del día anterior en que se bebió media botella de tequila mientras miraba la película de Las 27 Bodas.

Eso claro, sumado al hecho de que particularmente ese día todos parecían darle problemas.

-Bien- dijo la mujer- los veo mañana inútiles- cuando todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas agregó- Anderson y Hummel, ustedes se quedan.

Uno vez que el salón se quedo vacío, salvo por ellos tres, Cassie hizo una señal a los chicos para que se acercaran.

-Sé que dije que iban a competir entre ustedes para el puesto de bailarín dentro de una semana- comenzó la rubia- pero tengo un viaje programado a Boston, así que la competencia sera hasta que vuelva, dentro de tres o cuatro semanas.

-Eso estaría bien- comento Kurt- habrá más tiempo para prepararnos- dijo el castaño con voz indiferente.

-Quizá tu necesites prepararte Kurt- intervino el pelinegro- yo no lo necesito.

El chico de ojos azules bufó molesto.

-Lo que digas Blaine, a fin de cuentas lo hablador no impedirá que yo consiga el papel de la obra.

Blaine se echo a reír descaradamente.

-¡Si claro Kurt!, de la misma forma que conseguiste ser Tony con tu "gran masculinidad".

En ese momento en la cara del ojiazul se dibujo una mueca de dolor.

Blaine mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que le afectaba el tema de su "masculinidad".

Debido a ello había sido acosado durante toda su vida en Ohio.

Debido a ello vivió creyendo que la gente lo tomaba en broma por ese motivo.

Blaine siempre le dijo lo perfecto que él era tal cual, pero ahora hacía un comentario vil y cruel y usaba una parte muy delicada de sí mismo en su contra para herirlo.

Blaine mostró darse cuenta de ello en cuanto dijo esas palabras, y pareció que iba a decir algo, pero Kurt lo interrumpió.

-Sí, lo que digas Anderson- comenzó el castaño negando lo mucho que ese comentario envenenado le había dolido. Si Blaine creía que podría pasar sobre él diciendo cosas crueles, estaba muy equivocado- de todos modos, los hechos son los que cuentan, no las palabras, y los hechos de ese día serán que yo tendré el papel y tu estarás consolándote con tu estúpido suricato.

Dicho esto Kurt dejo el salón con aire de diva mientras Blaine aun permanecía callado con la mirada baja.

El estilo curioso de Cassie se alimento con esa pelea de amantes despechados lo que la hizo permanecer callada todo el tiempo, pero cuando Kurt se fue se volvió a mirar al ojimiel quien permanecía en silencio.

-¿Se te perdió algo Anderson?- pregunto la mujer con fastidio.

-Yo.. eh...- comenzó el pelinegro- yo quería saber si podría bailar en pareja el baile de la competencia.

Cassie arrugo el ceño, en realidad no se había planteado esa posibilidad.

-¡Es que el baile que he elegido requiere ser bailado en pareja!- se apresuro a aclarar el pelinegro.

Cassie medito el asunto unos segundos.

-Esta bien Anderson- finalizó ya fastidiada y con deseos de volver a casa lo antes posible, donde una cena fría y una película cursi la esperaban- elige a la chica que desees de la clase.

Blaine continuo callado y después se animo a decir.

-Es que yo no quiero a cualquier chica- dijo el ojimiel- yo... este yo... quisiera pedirle que usted fuera mi pareja para la coreografía que tengo montada.

La mujer alzo la ceja impresionada.

-¿Te das cuenta de que si yo accedo a lo que me pides, eso te pondría en ventaja sobre Hummel?- pregunto la rubia intrigada.

-Si, lo sé- confeso el ojimiel con la mirada apenada- yo enserio quiero ganar.

Cassie le echo una última mirada.

-Esta bien- dijo sonriendo en forma siniestra- de cualquier modo, tu eres más mi estilo de bailarín que la princesita.

Dicho esto, la mujer dejo a Blaine solo en el salón, mientras el pelinegro pensaba si realmente no se había pasado de la raya esta vez.

**ADAM**

Adam se sentía contento ese día.

Kurt le envió un extraño mensaje diciendo que iría a cenar y que lo extrañaba.

Kurt había estado frío últimamente, desde la fiesta de Megan para ser exactos, aunque el rubio lo atribuyo al estrés por el que pasaba el castaño con la escuela y con el trabajo.

Pero después de recibir ese mensaje, Adam se animo, preparo el platillo inglés con el que podía lucirse al cien por cien con el ojiazul y arreglo la mesa con velas y rosas, quería consentir a Kurt, y pasar una preciosa velada a su lado.

Estaba dándole los últimos toques a su arreglo personal cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Se dirigió a la entrada y giro la perilla con emoción.

El castaño le sonrío amablemente mientras entraba.

Adam no pudo evitar apreciar lo hermoso que Kurt lucia con esa camisa agua marina que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

Sin embargo también se percato de que el castaño se veía cansado y ¿triste?

-¿Ocurre algo Kurt?- pregunto el rubio con un dejo de preocupación.

-No...¡claro que no!- se apresuro a decir el castaño- es sólo... los problemas en el trabajo... ya sabes.

Adam asintió y dirigió al castaño hacia la mesa arreglada a la luz de velas rojas y rosas blancas.

-¡Es hermoso Adam!- dijo Kurt con sinceridad.

**-O-O-O-**  
La velada estaba yendo increíble, el platillo de res que preparo estaba exquisito al igual que las patatas.

El vino tinto no hacia más que armonizar el momento.

-¿Y que tal tu día?- pregunto el rubio.

-Bien- se limito a contestar Kurt mientras pinchaba distraídamente los guisantes con el tenedor.

Adam se acerco a él cariñosamente y le tomo la mejilla con dulzura.

-Podemos hacer que este día vaya mejor que "Bien" Kurt- dijo el rubio con una pícara luz en sus ojos.

Kurt sonrió por educación.

-Ah... veras Adam... mañana trabajo y debo volver temprano a casa, si no fuera así... me encantaría pasar la noche contigo- dijo el castaño con una expresión de culpa dibujada en sus ojos.

Adam asintió sintiéndose de pronto triste.

Había preparado esa cena con muchas expectativas para ellos.

Cuando conoció a Kurt el rubio había accedido a salir con él porque realmente quedo impresionado por la voz y la belleza del ojiazul.

Con el pasar de los días descubrió que Kurt era una persona interiormente hermosa, y también supo que era una persona muy herida.

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso su inconsciente le dijo que podría tener problemas, que se alejara.

Pero no lo hizo... y poco a poco se fue encariñando más y más con Kurt, al grado de terminar enamorándose de él.

Y sentir que el ojiazul no le correspondía de igual forma dolía.

Dolía mucho, y dolía más saber que el castaño parecía infeliz a su lado.

Kurt le tomo la mano con calidez alejándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Pero te prometo que la próxima vez yo te sorprenderé a ti- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

Adam le regreso el gesto y asintió.

Algo le decía que Kurt sólo estaba siendo amable por culpa.

Pero Adam decidió ya no pensar más en eso y conformarse con la agradable sensación de tener la mano de Kurt sobre la suya.

**SEBASTIAN**

-¡Estas colgado por este tío amigo!- dijo la voz de Jacob, su compañero de cuarto mientras el ojiverde miraba su celular por milésima vez en ese día.

Sebastian no quizo admitirlo, porque eso iba contra su estatus de El conquistador de Columbia.

Sebastian Smythie estaba acostumbrado a dejar corazones destrozados y salir airoso de eso.

Dejo a un sin número de chicos completamente enamorados de él en Ohio.

Tenia miles de chicos que se morían por salir con él en Nueva York.

Sin embargo Sebastian estaba cansado de los amores de una noche.

Y aunque en un principio Blaine Anderson solo había sido un capricho suyo, lo cierto era que desde que se lo había topado en el gimnasio y habían comenzado a salir, pudo conocer lo grandioso que era Blaine.

Y realmente pensó que por primera vez en su vida estaba progresando en una relación sentimental.

Hasta que claro, Kurt Hummel volvía a arruinarle las cosas.

Cuando aun estaba en Dalton Kurt era una piedra en el zapato solamente.

Pero ahora, Blaine en serio le interesaba y no le cuadraba que el tipo de piel de porcelana se saliera siempre con la suya.

Era claro que había hecho sufrir a Blaine, aunque desconocía las razones.

No entendía como de pronto lo que pareció una excelente noche para el en el Bills termino siendo una porquería en el momento en que Hummel se subió al templete a bailar una ridícula canción de una Drag Queen frustrada.

-No entiendo que sucedió Jacob- dijo el ojiverde- ¡todo iba perfecto! hasta que el Ex novio apareció.

Jacob medito un poco y después dijo.

-Quizá lo que deberías hacer Seb, es cambiar tu método.

El ojiverde lo miró confundido.

-No entiendo que quieres decir.

-Veras- comenzó el joven de piel oscura- Eres un tipo encantador y estas buenísimo...

Sebastian alzo una ceja divertido.

-¡Hey! sabes que soy heterosexual- se apresuro a aclarar el moreno- pero puedo apreciar tu encanto- dijo un poco avergonzado- el punto es... que tu mismo te has encargado de hacer que nadie te tome en serio Seb.

El castaño lo miro confundido.

-Lo que quiero decir- continuo Jacob- es que vas por la vida conquistando chicos y haciéndote el coqueto, y entonces nadie cree que estés interesado en algo mas.

-¿Entonces lo que quieres decir es...?- dijo el ojiverde empujando al moreno a que prosiguiera a aclarar su punto.

-Lo que quiero decir es que debes portarte serio esta vez Seb, por lo que me has dicho ese tipo Blaine es de los que les gusta las relaciones serias, si en verdad te interesa deberías plantearte la posibilidad de si estas dispuesto a dejar tu hermosa libertad y echarte la soga por un tío.

Sebastian medito por un momento esas palabras.

Perder la hermosa libertad y echarte la soga por alguien no sonaban muy atractivas para él.

Pero entonces recordó la sonrisa de Blaine.

La mirada intensa de Blaine.

La forma en que se movía cuando quería ser sexy.

Y entonces no lo pensó mas.

-Quiero hacerlo- dijo con determinación al tiempo que tomaba su teléfono celular y hacia una llamada.

-¿Hola?- dijo la voz del pelinegro del otro lado de la linea- ¿Seb?

-Si... eh Blaine...- se animo a decir mientras miraba a Jacob quien le levantaba los pulgares en señal de apoyo- creo que dejamos algo pendiente la otra noche... y yo en serio creo que me debes una cita- soltó el ojiverde sin entender muy bien porque estaba repentinamente nervioso.

-Claro- dijo Blaine- de hecho estaba por llamarte para preguntarte si querías salir.

-¿En serio?- pregunto el ojiverde emocionado.

-En serio Seb, fui muy poco cortes el otro día y "muy" estúpido por dejarte tirado en el bar.

Sebastian sonrío con triunfo.

Eso definitivamente era una cita con Blaine.

Y él en verdad pensaba trabajar para que las cosas se pusieran serias con el ojimiel.

Era tiempo de que Sebastian Smythie aterrizara los pies en la tierra, y quien sabe, quizás en el proceso terminaba con un novio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****¿QUE OPINAN?

PARA TODAS MIS LECTORAS HERMOSAS LES AVISO YO CREO QUE EL FIC TENDRA DOCE CAPITULOS

(EN UN PRINCIPIO ESTABA PENSODADO PARA DIEZ)

ASI QUE ESTEN PENDIENTES JEJEJEJEJE

GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR :D

...HECHIZERA...


	9. AGRIDULCE

Y EL CAP NUEVE HA LLEGADO! JEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... :D

QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS MIS HERMOSAS LECTORAS Y A MI HERMOSO LECTOR POR LEERME

RECUERDEN QUE LA VIDA NO TIENE LIMITES Y PUEDEN LOGRAR LO QUE SEA QUE SE PROPONGAN! SALUDOS

**CAPITULO 9**

_"Cuidado amor, la vida es siempre una oportunidad_

_y estando solo puede suceder... que alguien_

_quiera estar en tú lugar..."_

_JULIO IGLESIAS_

**AGRIDULCE**

**KURT**

Habían pasado dos semanas ya desde que ocurrió su catastrófica pelea con Blaine en el departamento.

Kurt, quien había estado tan enojado esos últimos meses, ahora simplemente se sentía cansado de pelear y de gritar y de que todo saliera mal en su vida.

Por las mañanas el castaño iba a trabajar a Vogue sin tener verdaderamente ganas de hacerlo y por las tardes iba a la escuela evitando ver a Blaine a toda costa.

Por suerte Cassie estaba de viaje por lo que sus clases estaban canceladas temporalmente.

Y en lo que respectaba a las clases de composición, el castaño había estado faltando para no toparse con el pelinegro.

Por las noches Kurt ensayaba duramente con la ayuda de Santana.

El baile nunca había sido lo suyo, pero estaba poniendo el máximo esfuerzo para lograr dar un buen número en el enfrentamiento con Blaine.

La esperanza de presentarse en Broadway por primera vez era lo único que lo mantenía medianamente optimista últimamente.

Kurt comenzaba a perder su estado constante de orgullo y enojo y este era poco a poco remplazado por uno de tristeza y desgano total.

Había dejado de hacer sus tratamientos de belleza por la noche. No tenía sentido, pues no había nadie en su vida para quien quisiera ser hermoso.

Rachel estaba muy ocupada con lo de Funny Girl, por lo que la veía solamente por unos diez minutos en todo el día, y a Santana solo la veía en los ensayos de la coreografía, ya que la morena parecia estaba muy ocupada entre las clases de baile y el trabajo en el bar.

Kurt comenzaba a sentirse solo.

Recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo una vez a Blaine, cuando le llamo en Acción de Gracias poco antes de presentarse en las regionales.

Todo ese tiempo, el castaño había estado tan encaprichado pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a su novio que no se había dado cuenta de que su parte más interna seguía extrañando a "su mejor amigo", al chico que conoció cuando fue de encubierto a Dalton para espiar a los Warblers.

Al chico que lo había apoyado durante todo su problema con el Bullyng.

Ese día Kurt se sentía melancólico.

Así que ahí, tirado sobre su cama ignoro el despertador que tenía más de media hora sonando y decidió faltar al trabajo y faltar a la escuela.

Cerró sus ojos con pesar mientras un millón de momentos le llegaban como flashes a su memoria.

Con los ojos cerrados se vio a sí mismo parado sobre las escalera en forma de caracol de Dalton tomando la cálida mano de un joven de ojos dorados.

Se vio corriendo por los pasillos de la misma Institución aún tomado de la mano de ese chico que ni siquiera conocía y sin embargo había sido tan amable con él.

Se vio en todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que junto a Blaine en el Lima Bean bebían un café y olvidaban los problemas del mundo.

Se vio en las gradas del estadio de McKinley mientras los Titanes protagonizaban un juego, y donde él por primera vez no estaba ahí para observar a los jugadores en sus apretados pantalones tipo malla, porque al único chico que tenía intención de ver era a ese de los ojos dorados que estaba a su lado y que no dejaba de emocionarse y reír y explicarle la dinámica del juego mientras él fingia poner atención a sus palabras cuando lo que le importaba mirar era a sus ojos.

Kurt se vio en su cuarto de Dalton mientras su mejor amigo intentaba enseñarle a ser sexy practicando gestos y caras provocadoras frente al espejo.

Kurt se recordó a sí mismo en cada situación en que Blaine lo hizo reír, o lo escucho mientras abatido el castaño le contaba sus problemas.

Se vio siendo abrazado por el ojimiel mientras lloraba cuando supo que no había quedado en NYADA la primera vez.

Kurt recordó todas esas ocasiones y en ese momento supo que aunque algunos momentos fueron difíciles, mientras estuvo Blaine en su vida nunca se sintió solo.

Y entonces Kurt en ese pedazo de tiempo no extraño a su novio, ni siquiera extraño a su amante... Kurt extraño a su mejor amigo.

**BLAINE**

-¡No puedo creer que Blaine Anderson este loco por el futbol!- dijo riéndose el ojiverde mientras llevaba una recipiente con palomitas al sofá de su apartamento.

Ese día Jacob había salido con Nancy, su novia, y el había aprovechado para invitar al ojimiel a ver alguna película.

Sin embargo, Blaine resultó ser un fan del Super Bowl ya que llegó a la sala de Sebastian encendiendo el televisor, y desde entonces parecía no poder separar la vista de la pantalla mientras los Jets de Nueva York se enfrentaban con los Rams de Missouri.

-¡Hay muchas cosas de mi que ignoras Smythie!- comentó el pelinegro sin dejar de ver la televisión al tiempo que metía su mano en el platón de palomitas y tomaba un puñado.

Desde el día en que Sebastian le llamo después de que lo hubiera dejado botado en el Bills, él y el ojiverde habían estado viéndose todos los días.

Iban al cine, miraban peliculas en el departamento de uno o del otro.

Salían a consumir alguna golosina por las noches mientras caminaban por Central Park.

Blaine comenzaba a sentirse alegre de nuevo.

Evitaba a Kurt en los pasillos y sabía que el ojiazul también lo evitaba a él.

El dolor seguía siendo el mismo cada vez que miraba al castaño rehuirle la mirada o sacarle la vuelta, sin embargo ahora Blaine se sentía más fuerte para soportarlo.

Además no podría quejarse por ese tiempo.

Durante los últimos quince días había descubierto muchas cosas sobre Sebastian.

Como por ejemplo, que el ojiverde estaba loco por los perros y que llevaba en su cartera la fotografía de un precioso San Bernardo que lo esperaba en su casa de Westerville.

También descubrió lo parecidos que ambos eran en ciertos aspectos.

Al igual que él, Sebastian había sido ignorado desde niño a causa de las múltiples ocupaciones y negocios de sus padres.

Su padre también lo había rechazado en un principio cuando supo que era gay, y el ojiverde al igual que él, tenía solo un hermano.

Blaine había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que Sebastian con sus ocurrencias lo había hecho reír.

Y todo eso, en conjunto, era genial, pues lo que Blaine nunca creyó posible sucedía.

Volvía a sentirse emocionado por un chico, y este chico parecía corresponderle de la misma forma.

**KURT**

Cuando Kurt se levanto a comer ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde.

No podía creer que llevara nueve horas durmiendo y mal descansando entre sueños y recuerdos del pasado.

Tomó su teléfono móvil con desgano.

Miró la pantalla del aparato para descubrir que sólo tenía una llamada pérdida de Isabelle.

Se sintió irresponsable y malagradecido con su mentora por faltar al trabajo y no dar lo mejor de sí mismo últimamente, suspiro resignado, ya tendría tiempo de disculparse con la rubia por faltar ese día.

Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse olvidado porque nadie más le había llamado o le había enviado un mensaje.

Aburrido, entró en su pagina de Facebook y le fastidió ver el sin número de estados cursis, estúpidos y sin sentido que ponían sus contactos.

Bajando con su dedo índice la lista de actualizaciones en la pantalla, se encontró una frase reciente de Blaine que rezaba...

_"Y lo maravilloso de todo es... que es posible comenzar de nuevo..."_

Dicha frase le había gustado a "Guapo Smythie", quien había comentado bajo el estatus de Blaine.

_"Ven a mi casa... podría esperarte una sorpresa"_

Blaine le había dado "me gusta".

Kurt lanzó el aparto fuera de su vista sin ser capaz de seguir leyendo.

Sintiéndose vacío, el castaño regreso a su cama y se recostó con pesar aferrándose a su almohada favorita "Bruce" mientras imaginaba que los suaves brazos de tela y algodón eran unos fuertes brazos que anteriormente le pertenecieron y cuyo agarre podía recordar a la perfección.

**BLAINE**

-Tienes algo en la nariz- dijo el ojiverde buscando una excusa para pasar su pulgar suavemente por la piel del pelinegro.

Sus miradas se conectaron divertidas por segundos, hasta que sus expresiones cambiaron y Sebastian se acerco peligrosamente a cinco centímetros de su rostro.

Por un momento, Blaine pensó que el ojiverde lo besaría, pero como no lo hizo, fue él quien con decisión acerco su rostro al del castaño y tomo sus labios entusiastamente.

El rostro de Kurt apareció por unos segundos en su cabeza, pero basto que Sebastian lo pegará más a su cuerpo y percibiera su fragancia para recordar que era con el ojiverde con quien estaba.

Después de unos cinco o seis minutos de besarse sin decir nada y sólo separarse a tomar aire, Blaine se alejo de Sebastian.

-Me encantaría quedarme Seb- dijo el pelinegro divertido- pero prometí ayudar a Sam a prepararse para uno de sus exámenes.

Sebastian arrugo el gesto en un intento de puchero que hizo reír a Blaine, pero finalmente termino aceptando y se despidió del ojimiel con un tierno beso en los labios.

**KURT**

El castaño se conecto a Internet sin ningún plan en especifico.

En aquel momento lamentaba no haber salido del departamento en todo el día.

El hecho de estar encerrado sin hacer nada lo llevaba a pensar sólo en cosas negativas.

A recordar momentos que ya no podría revivir.

Momentos de cuando era feliz y no lo sabía.

Suspiro aburrido mientras checaba la bandeja de entrada en su correo electrónico.

"Solo basura" pensó al ver el millón de mensajes de publicidad.

En ese momento una ventana de conversación se abrió.

Era Adam.

_"Hey hermoso, ¿cuando es que podría verte para que me sorprendas"_

Kurt no entendió a que se refería el rubio con aquella pregunta, pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

_"Uhmmm... puedes venir a casa hoy mismo :)"_

Contestó Kurt alegrándose un poco de que al menos tendría planes para la noche.

_"¡Ya quiero ver la forma en que me sorpendes!, en fin debo irme... Te quiero"_

Kurt arrugo el ceño confundido, no comprendiendo el último comentario de Adam, pero decidió no darle importancia.

**BLAINE**

Blaine estaba por entrar a su departamento cuando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón vibró.

Saco su teléfono y miro que tenía un mensaje de Sebastian.

El pelinegro sonrío embobado.

Acababa de ver a Sebastian y el ojiverde ya estaba enviándole un mensaje.

Sí, en efecto, Blaine sabía lo cursi que se veía sonriendo de esa manera por un tonto mensaje, ¡pero que mas daba!, tenía tanto tiempo esperando volver a sentirse importante para alguien, y Sebastian lo hacia sentir de esa manera.

_"¿Harás algo en la noche?"_ leyó en voz baja.

_"No ¿porqué? ¿acaso no puedes vivir sin mi?"_ preguntó el ojimiel respondiendo al mensaje del ojiverde.

_"Cállate Anderson... ponte lindo, bueno vístete para salir, lindo ya estas ;), paso por ti a las siete... tengo algo que decirte..."_

Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

**KURT**

El castaño miraba en su computadora un vídeo de Patti Lupone cantando "as if we never said goodbye" cuando el timbre del departamento sonó.

Se puso en pie con desgano y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Le sorprendió el ver que Adam iba particularmente arreglado ese día.

Había dejado atrás su estilo hippie y llevaba unos pantalones grises de vestir y una camisa color purpura.

Kurt no podía negar que el rubio daba la impresión de ser una especie de príncipe ingles con aquel atuendo.

-¡Adam!- comenzó el ojiazul...- ¡Estas... wow!- dijo Kurt sintiéndose por primera vez desarreglado al lado del rubio.

-Kurt- dijo Adam sonriendo- Ah... ¿aun no estas listo?

El ojiazul arrugo el ceño intentando recordar para que debería estar listo. Sin embargo nada vino a su memoria.

-Ah... ¿listo?

-Sí- dijo Adam buscando en su mirada alguna respuesta.

-Oh... creo que no sé para que tendría que estar listo- menciono un confundido Kurt.

El rubio borró la sonrisa en su rostro y sintiéndose repentinamente estúpido dijó:

-Pensé que saldríamos o... tendríamos alguna cena romantica este día.

El castaño aumento la confusión en la expresión de su rostro.

-Disculpa Adam- dijo nervioso- parece que me olvide de algo.

El chico de los cabellos dorados camino hacia el sofá con la expresión idescifrable y la mírada perdida, al llegar, se sentó lentamente y se volvió a mirar a Kurt.

-Exactamente hace un año me invitaste a salir- comenzó el rubio entristecido- la otra noche dijiste que era tu turno de sorprenderme- continúo mirando el piso- y esta mañana te pregunte que cuando cumplirías lo que prometiste esperando que me dijeras que el día de hoy, porque hoy es algo así como nuestro aniversario.

Cuando termino de hablar, Kurt noto que su voz había sonado quebrada y buscó en su mente recordar toda eso que Adam le decía.

-Adam yo...-dijó apenado el castaño- yo en serio no soy bueno con las fechas- mintió recordando aún con una claridad de memoria todas y cada una de las fechas que fueron importantes para él durante su relación con Blaine.

-No hace falta que te disculpes Kurt- dijo el ingles mientras jugaba con un hilo suelto de la tela raída del sofá- la verdad ha sido todo mi culpa- se disculpo el chico entristecido- mi mente se ha inventado una historia y... -calló al tiempo que una lagrima abandonaba sus ojos azules- ha sido falsa todo el tiempo.

Kurt sintió pena por Adam en ese momento.

El rubio siempre había sido atento y encantador con él, y él en cambio estuvo demasiado sumido en sus problemas con Blaine como para prestarle un poco de atención.

-Aún podemos ver una película- propuso el castaño sin saber muy bien que decir- o podría arreglarme y salir los dos a un lindo sitio y...

-No es necesario Kurt- dijo Adam sonriendo con tristeza- seamos honestos está vez...- el ingles tomó aire- hace tiempo, después de que volviste de la boda de tu profesor en Ohio, yo te pregunte en el salon de baile si aún querías a Blaine...- el rubio hizo una pausa para evaluar la expresión de Kurt- tú callaste esa vez y yo supe en ese momento que aun le querías, y que conquistar tú corazón sería más difícil de lo que pensaba, ¡pero en verdad yo creí que podría lograrlo!

Kurt intentó decir algo pero Adam levantó la mano con suavidad indicándole que aún no había terminado de hablar.

-Yo pensé que si me volvía el chico de tus sueños, tú podrías llegar a quererme- Kurt bajo la mirada y Adam se frotó las manos por pura necesidad de mantenerse en movimiento- pero me equivoque Kurt, me equivoque por que tu ya tenías al chico de tus sueños en tú vida, y no necesitabas a otro.

Adam se incorporo en ese momento caminando hasta Kurt para pararse frente a él.

El rubio le beso la mejilla con dulzura, le sonrió con cariño, y sin decir nada camino hasta la puerta por la que había entrado.

-Adam yo...-dijo Kurt deteniéndolo con voz quebrada mientras comenzaba a llorar ligeramente en ese momento- ¡yo en serio no quería arruinar las cosas entre nosotros!

El rubio se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo.

-No lo has hecho- dijo con calma- aún podemos ser buenos amigos Kurt- sonrío por última vez y salió del departamento.

A Kurt le hubiera gustado correr tras él y contarle una mentira, decirle que las cosas entre ellos podrían funcionar.

Que él haría todo lo posible para lograrlo.

Pero eso era demasiado egoísta hasta para él... y Adam no se merecía las sobras que serían lo único que él podría darle.

Porque Kurt había entregado su corazón aquel día en que conoció la mirada más hermosa en la escalera de Dalton... y su corazón, aún no se lo habían devuelto.

**BLAINE**

La noche iba maravillosa.

Sebastian se había lucido ese día.

Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extraño al recibir tantas atenciones.

Normalmente, al menos en su relación con Kurt, era él quien planeaba y organizaba todos los momentos románticos juntos.

A Blaine le iba bien el tener el control de esas cosas.

Sin embargo ese día, Sebastian había pasado a recogerlo ataviado en un hermoso conjunto que lo hacía lucir como ensueño.

Le había abierto la puerta del coche y había insistido (demasiado, debía admitir) en pagar todos los gastos de esa noche.

Blaine comenzaba a sentirse como una damisela y eso le venía raro, sin embargo, Sebastian era tan divertido, que su humor fresco combinado a esos gestos de caballerismo, hacían que Blaine estuviera, de hecho, pasando un rato agradable.

Sebastian había insistido en estacionar el auto lejos del restaurante para caminar tomados de la mano por el muelle cercano a la Estatua de la Libertad.

-¡Eres un romántico Smythie!- comentó el ojimiel mientras sentía sobre su rostro la mirada del ojiverde estudiándolo.

-¿Qué puedo decir?- contestó el aludidoriendo- ¡soy una caja de sorpresas Anderson!

**-O-O-O-**

Una vez dentro del restaurante, el castaño se apresuro a retirar educadamente la silla del ojimiel para que este tomara asiento.

Blaine alzo la ceja, poniéndose repentinamente rojo al sentir algunas miradas incomodas de los demás comensales del lugar.

-No a todos les gustan los gays- susurro por lo bajo al ojiverde.

-¡Que se pudran!- dijo éste sonriendo descaradamente- ¡ellos y el resto de los homofobos del mundo!

El pelinegro se admiro de la osadía del Sebastian, sintiéndose de pronto seguro al estar ahi con una persona que no parecía tener miedo de nada.

-¡Ha sido usted todo un perfecto caballero Señor Smythie!- dijo el pelinegro con fingida elegancia- pero digame ¿a que se debe tanta galanura de su parte?

-¡Todo a su tiempo Señor Anderson!- contestó Sebastian en el mismo tono de juego del ojimiel.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡No puedo creer que le hayas cantado a un tipo en una tienda GAP frente a un montón de gente!- dijo Sebastian riéndose con ganas- ¡Y que hayan despedido al pobre sujeto!- finalizó aun riendo a carcajadas.

-Fue traumatico, ¡era mi primer amor! ¿sí?- dijó Blaine con fingida indignación.

-Creí que tu primer amor había sido Kurt- comentó Sebastian.

El ojimiel borró su sonrisa sintiéndose de pronto incomodo ante el comentario del ojiverde.

-Lo fue- confesó el pelinegro con voz triste- pero Jeremiah fue el primer chico con el que me entusiasme.

-¿Jeremiah? ¿¡qué clase nombre es ese!?- dijo el castaño intentando cambiar el tema al notar la incomodidad de Blaine- ¿es un nombre bíblico o algo así?- preguntó en tono de burla.

-Debe serlo- dijo Blaine sonríendo nuevamente- da igual, el tipo me dijo que tomar cafés de vez en cuando no significaba nada, y que él nunca saldría con un menor de edad.

-Ouch- dijo Sebastian divertido.

-¡Exacto!- contestó el pelinegro apenado.

Blaine bebió de su copa de vino blanco mientras se percataba que Sebastian lo miraba con seriedad.

-Fueron unos tontos- dijo sin pensar el ojiverde.

-¿Quienes?- pregunto Blaine al tiempo que volvía a colocar la copa sobre la mesa, al lado de su platillo.

-Jeremiah..., Kurt...- contestó el castaño mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos.

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto el ojimiel particularmente interesado en la respuesta.

-No pudieron retenerte- soltó Sebastian finalmente- Fueron unos tontos porque te dejaron ir, aún conociendo lo maravilloso que eres.

Blaine sonrío halagado, con las mejillas repentinamente rojas y la mirada atenta sobre el ojiverde.

-Por lo que llevas de conocerme- continuó el chico de ojos verdes- supongo que te has dado cuenta que siempre traigo algo entre manos.

El pelinegro arrugo el ceño.

-¿Acaso piensas hacerme una propuesta indecorosa Smythie?- preguntó el ojimiel divertido.

Sebastian se echo a reír.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- preguntó coquetamente con voz ronca. Al notar que Blaine callaba y se ponía aún mas colorado, continuó sonriendo- Me gustaría hacerlo Anderson, en serio que me gustaría- dijo poniendo énfasis en el "me gustaría"- pero lo que yo quiero proponerte hoy es algo distinto.

-¿Y que es eso?- preguntó el pelinegro intrigado.

-Blaine, sé que tenemos poco de salir, a pesar de que te conozco desde hace dos años- Sebastian clavó su mirada en los ojos del ojimiel para poder ver su reacción cuando le dijera lo que seguía- el punto es, que por lo que llevo conociéndote me he dado cuenta que tú en serio me gustas- el castaño se acerco al pelinegro y le sonrío dulcemente- ¡eres especial Blaine!, eres maravilloso y divertido y tan jodidamente guapo- dijo el chico de ojos verdes sin poderse contener haciendo que Blaine soltará una risita sonrojado- Yo deberás creo que podrías dar la talla y conseguir el puesto vacante para ser mi novio- bromeó el ojiverde, pero su voz salio tan firme y esperanzada que Blaine supo que hablaba en serio.

-Seb yo...- comenzó el pelinegro abrumado por la situación- yo... no se que decir.

Sebastian se acerco lo mas que la mesa entre ellos se lo permitía y tomó las ahora temblorosas manos de Blaine mientras le sonreía.

-Puedes decir que sí- dijo el ojiverde con emoción en la voz.

Y Blaine tuvo una respuesta en ese momento.

Se acomodo en su asiento sin apartarse de Sebastian, lo miró a los ojos y dijó.

-Tú eres un chico maravilloso Seb- empezó el pelinegro con voz tranquila- ¡y mira que lo digo a pesar de que casi me dejas ciego!- Sebastian sonrío ante la mención de aquel evento del pasado- así que- dijo Blaine con voz nerviosa- yo creo que...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****PROBABLEMENTE TENGAN DESEOS ASESINOS HACIA MI POR DEJARLOS A MEDIAS JEJEJE

PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL PROX CAP VALDRA LA PENA MUCHISIMO

AL MENOS LO INTENTARE XD

LES CONTARE ALGO... HOY TUVE UN DIA DIFICIL EN EL TRABAJO... A VECES SIENTO QUE ME ESFUERZO DEMACIADO PARA HACER LAS COSAS Y SIN EMBARGO NADIE RECONOCE MI TRABAJO... PERO LUEGO VENGO A CASA Y ME PIERDO ESCRIBIENDO ESTO EN MI COMPUTADORA Y LEO LOS REVIEWS QUE USTEDES ME DEJAN Y ESO ME ALEGRA ENORMEMENTE EL DIA!

RECIENTEMENTE LE DIJE A UNA AMIGA (KLAINEADICTION) GRACIAS! PORQUE LAS AUTORAS NO SOMOS NADIE SIN USTEDES LECTORAS Y LECTORES!

USTEDES HACEN QUE NUESTRO ESFUERZO VALGA LA PENA, NUESTRAS HISTORIAS NO SON NADA HASTA QUE SON LEIDAS POR USTEDES

USTEDES ME RECONOCEN MI TRABAJO EN EL FIC Y YO LES RECONOZCO A TODOS USTEDES EL TIEMPO Y DEDICACION QUE SE TOMAN PARA LEERLO :D

Y SUS REVIEWS ME INSPIRAN DE UNA MANERA HERMOSA :D


	10. UNA SERIE DE EVENTOS DESAFORTUNADOS

Y COMO LO PROMETI... AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 10!

PARTICUARMENTE ES MI CAPITULO FAVORITO... PARA MI ES MUY ESPECIAL YA QUE EN BASE A ÉL DESARROLLE MI HISTORIA

ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LEYENDO TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIRLO... :D

**CAPITULO 10**

_"Algún día... en cualquier parte, en cualquier_

_lugar, indefectiblemente te encontrarás a ti_

_mismo... y esa, solo esa, puede ser la más feliz,_

_o la más amarga de tus horas..."_

_PABLO NERUDA_

**UNA SERIE DE EVENTOS DESAFORTUNADOS**

**BLAINE**

-Tú eres un chico maravilloso Seb- empezó el pelinegro con voz tranquila- ¡y mira que lo digo a pesar de que casi me dejas ciego!- Sebastian sonrío ante la mención de aquel evento del pasado- así que- dijo Blaine con voz nerviosa- yo creo que el tiempo que llevamos saliendo, aunque poco, es suficiente para mi...

En el rostro de Sebastian se dibujó una enorme sonrisa de anticipación.

-¿Entonces... lo que quieres decir es...?- presionó el ojiverde.

-Entonces lo que quiero decir es que a mí enserio me gustaría cubrir el puesto vacante y ser tu novio- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo al tiempo que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

**KURT**

Había pasado una semana desde que Adam lo había dejado, y aunque lo saludaba amablemente en los ensayos de Las Manzanas de Adam, desde que rompieron su relación, el rubio no había vuelto a acercarse al castaño.

Ese día el ojiazul se levanto temprano de la cama, hizo un poco de ejercicio con los vídeos de Pilates que él y Rachel habían adquirido mancomunadamente al poco tiempo de mudarse a vivir juntos.

Después de eso se dio una ducha siguiendo en regla su tratamiento de belleza.

Kurt pudo estar los últimos días deprimido pensando en lo horrible de su situación con Blaine y en la pérdida de Adam, quien a fin de cuentas era una ancla que le otorgaba seguridad.

Sin embargo ese día llegaba Cassie de Boston y se llevaría a cabo el enfrentamiento entre él y Blaine para conseguir el puesto de bailarín.

El hecho de poder ganar le emocionaba en serio al castaño.

La posibilidad de presentarse oficialmente en Broadway sería la materialización de uno de sus mayores sueños.

Así que desde que despertó esa mañana, decidió ser optimista por ese día.

Por que a la gente optimista le iba bien.

Y el tenía los elementos necesarios para ganar esa competencia.

La noche anterior ensayo tantas veces el baile que montó con Santana que se sentía completamente seguro de sí mismo.

Y no es que Kurt fuera supersticioso, pero había decidido usar su camisa Marc Jacobs de la suerte y se sentía poderoso con ella, porque si la llevaba a juego con sus pantalones grises que lo hacían lucir como todo un supermodelo, nada podría salir mal ¿cierto?

**PRIMER EVENTO (KURT)**

El castaño estaba por salir de la casa cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Hola?- contestó con prisa.

-_¡Muchacho! ¿estas en clase?_- dijo la voz de Burt Hummel.

-¡Hey papa!- dijo Kurt mientras salía del departamento- Mmm no, voy hasta la tarde, ahora mismo me dirijo al trabajo.

-_Vale chico_- dijo su padre en un extraño tono que no paso desapercibido para el ojiazul- _solo llamaba para saber si estabas bien_.

-Si, lo estoy...-dijo Kurt mientras bajaba las escaleras del complejo departamental- ¿tú estas bien papa?

-_¿Yo? ¡Claro chico! ¿porqué no habría de estarlo?_- contestó un nervioso Burt Hummel.

_"¡Cariño! ¡el Doctor Morris nos espera a las nueve en punto!"_ Se escuchó la voz lejana de Carole.

En ese momento Kurt tuvo un mal presentimiento, el Doctor Morris era quien había tratado a su padre cuando le diagnosticaron el cáncer de próstata, ¿por que razón Burt y Carole irían a verlo ese día?

-Papa que sucede- dijo Kurt escabulléndose en un rincón de la calle para escuchar mejor debido al bullicio de la ciudad- ¿por que iras a ver al Doctor Morris? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Burt guardó silencio y Kurt supo que su padre estaba pensando una excusa que decirle.

-_¡Si Kurt! Yo solo..._

-¿Qué ocurre papa?- preguntó esta vez el ojiazul con voz firme.

-_Fui a la revisión mensual el viernes, ya sabes_ -comenzó narrando Burt-_ encontraron una mancha en la radiografía... no saben que es... el doctor dice que puede tratarse de una lividez normal... pero..._

-¿Pero que papa?- preguntó el castaño con voz temerosa y desesperada por la incapacidad de su padre para ir al grano.

-_Pero también podría significar que el cáncer volvió._

En ese momento Kurt sintió nuevamente que el cielo se le venía encima.

La posibilidad de perder a su padre volvía a estar presente en forma de amenaza, y él definitivamente, no estaba preparado para afrontarlo... nunca lo estaría.

-Pp..pero- comenzó el chico con voz quebrada- el Doctor dijo la última vez que estabas perfectamente sano y que no había nada que temer y...

-_¡Cálmate Kurt!_- interrumpió su padre- _hey_- dijo suavemente- no hay nada malo confirmado ¿sí?, puede ser solo un tontería, ¡es lo más probable hijo!, _sólo veré al doctor Morris para asegurarme de que todo está bien._

A Kurt no lo alivió el comentario de su padre, sabía que Burt solamente buscaba reconfortarlo... ¿ y que si había vuelto el cáncer? ¿y qué si esta vez perdía a su padre para siempre?, la sola idea le parecía espantosa.

-Promete que me avisaras en cuanto sepas algo- dijo el chico en tono de advertencia al hombre mayor.

-_Lo prometo muchacho_- dijo el hombre mayor sintiéndose un niño regañado- _ahora debo irme._

-¿¡Papa!?- dijo Kurt reteniendolo- ¡Te amo!- finalizó el ojiazul temiendo no tener tiempo suficiente para decirle esas palabras a su padre.

-_Yo también te amo hijo._

**SEGUNDO EVENTO (KURT)**

El castaño paso de largo la recepción, la oficina de Isabelle y a todas las personas que se quedaron mirándolo extrañados del semblante que llevaba el ojiazul ese día.

Kurt no tuvo cabeza para detenerse a saludar a nadie, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del trayecto que sus pies seguían y caminó por instinto.

Cuando llegó a su humilde privado en el rincón del área de diseño se desplomo sobre su silla móvil mientras una nube de pensamientos le saturaban la mente impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

No podía evitar sentir temor por la noticia recientemente conocida sobre la posibilidad de que a su padre le hubiera vuelto el cáncer.

Kurt empezó a jugar obsesivamente con la cinta adhesiva que tomó del primer cajón de su escritorio y sin darse cuenta, en poco tiempo hubo deshecho el rollo logrando que una enorme cantidad de plástico con pegamento estuviera adherido a la base del escritorio, sus dedos y una pequeña porción de su camisa Marc Jacobs favorita.

El ojiazul comenzó a recoger el desastre en su lugar de trabajo cuando sintió una mirada estudiándolo con detenimiento.

-Isabelle...- dijo el chico enderezándose en su lugar y sintiéndose repentinamente estúpido por estar atrapado en el lío que sus dedos intranquilos habían maquinado.

-Parece que tienes problemas- dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras le señalaba con el dedo la tragedia enmarañada de cinta adhesiva.

-Yo eh... ansiedad- terminó confesando el castaño.

Isabelle se sentó frente a él y le sonrío nuevamente al tiempo que preguntaba.

-¿Cómo estas Kurt?

El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa con sus labios, pero no pudo responder de igual manera con sus ojos.

-De maravilla- mintió mientras lograba formar una bolita con la cinta para después desecharla en la basura.

Isabelle lo estudio intensamente y Kurt pudo percibir como esa mirada quería desvelar su verdadero estado de animo.

-No creo que estés bien Kurt- dijo su mentora amablemente- estos días he estado observándote, pareces distraído y triste todo el tiempo- la mujer hizo una pausa- he recibido muchas quejas Kurt.

El castaño sintió el peso de la vergüenza en ese momento. Nunca en toda su vida nadie se había quejado de él en lo referente al trabajo o proyectos escolares.

-Yo...- comenzó a decir el ojiazul- he tenido unos días difíciles, pero en serio estoy apenado por no haber dado de mi lo suficiente y créeme que voy a corregir eso y...- dijo Kurt atropelladamente hasta que fue interrumpido.

-No hace falta que lo prometas- dijo la mujer sonriendo dulcemente- yo te creo- hizo una pausa- pero debo prescindir de tu trabajo por un tiempo.

El castaño sintió como una incomoda y fría sensación lo recorría del estomago a la garganta.

-Veras Kurt- continúo la rubia- si por mi fuera te diría que no habría problema, que podríamos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva... pero los directivos me presionan y yo ademas estoy convencida que tú necesitas un tiempo lejos del estrés y de todo el caos de este lugar.

El ojiazul bajo la vista entristecido, sintiéndose avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo por perder la oportunidad de seguir prestando su trabajo de pasante en un lugar que lo hacia sentir completamente orgulloso.

-¿Me...- comenzó el castaño con voz temerosa- m.. me estas despidiendo?- preguntó por fin.

Isabelle clavo su mirada azul en la del chico y sonrío.

-No Kurt, no te estoy despidiendo- dijo suavemente- te estoy dando la oportunidad de poner en regla tu vida y descansar... cuando lo hayas hecho y estés bien en su totalidad, siempre puedes regresar...- finalizó la mujer con una sabiduría en su voz que hizo sentir aún más culpable al chico por desperdiciar la oportunidad de trabajar con esa maravillosa persona.

Isabelle sonrío por última vez en un intento de confortar al chico como queriéndole decir que esa decisión era lo mejor para él, y que no estaba siendo despedido, si no que le estaban otorgando unas vacaciones necesarias e indefinidas.

De cualquier modo, el ojiazul no pudo sentirse mejor, porque aquello sonaba como un despido, y él en verdad creía que estaba viendo marchar una de las que pudo ser su mejor opción laboral en la vida.

**TERCER EVENTO (KURT)**

El castaño llegó a su casa sintiendo un dolor en el pecho expandirse por toda su región torácica.

Sentía muchas ganas de llorar, pero al parecer sufría de un bloqueo emocional, ya que las gotas saladas se resistían a salir de sus ojos.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo de su padre y no tenía manera de distraerse, pues había perdido el trabajo en .

Cuando estuvo en su habitación, se lanzo sobre la cama frustrado y con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

Recordó que las clases en NYADA eran solventadas por su padre y por su trabajo con Isabelle.

¿Ahora qué haría?

No podía exigir a su padre más dinero. Era obvio que no estaba apto para recibir más preocupaciones... y si es que estaba nuevamente enfermo, de ningún modo podría pedirle dinero, pues era consciente de los gastos que implicaban los tratamientos y las medicinas... en el mejor de los casos, claro está.

El ojiazul se removió incomodo sobre su colchón tantas veces que termino arrugando su camisa Marc Jacobs favorita... sin embargo eso no le importo ya que tenía preocupaciones más importantes en mente.

En ese momento, entro Rachel a su pieza con un sobre cerrado en la mano.

-Hey Kurt- saludó la morena dulcemente.

El castaño se sentó y le sonrío intentando parecer creíble.

Sin embargo la chica pudo notar que su amigo definitivamente no estaba en sus mejores condiciones.

-Hey Rach- dijo el ojiazul al tiempo que le hacia una seña a la morena para que se sentara a su lado.

Rachel lo hizo, y suavemente dijo.

-La directora Tibideaux me pidió que te entregará esto- dijo la chica al tiempo que ponía en las manos del castaño el sobre cerrado.

Kurt miro el papel blanco con curiosidad, sin saber que podría significar aquello.

Rachel se puso de pie.

-Escucha Kurt, debo a ir a los ensayos de Funny Girl... pero te llamaré para que me cuentes de que trata.

El ojiazul asintió y la chica salió de la habitación.

Kurt estudio el sobre con curiosidad, por alguna razón el hecho de abrirlo le daba cierta desconfianza, pues ese día estaba saliendo particularmente mal.

Sin embargo de nada serviría postergar las cosas, así que suspirando fuertemente, los pálidos dedos del castaño rompieron el sello del sobre y lo abrieron.

**_"Estimado Señor Hummel:_**

_Lamento informarle que tengo varios reportes suyos por parte del señor Peters, su profesor de la asignatura de composición, al parecer usted ha estado faltando a su clase las últimas cuatro semanas, por lo que de acuerdo a las reglas de NYADA usted ha reprobado la materia._

_Le aviso con la intención de invitarle a que se ponga en contacto de inmediato con el señor Peters e intenten juntos buscar una solución a dicho problema, pues de lo contrario Señor Hummel, me veré en la penosa necesidad de cancelar su matricula por un semestre ya que el reglamento de NYADA a la letra dice: "SI UN ALUMNO LLEGARÉ A REPROBAR UNA MATERIA BÁSICA DURANTE SU ESTANCIA EN LA INSTITUCIÓN, NO HABRÁ POSIBILIDAD DE RECUPERACIÓN EXTRAORDINARIA Y EL ALUMNO SERÁ DADO DE BAJA POR UN SEMESTRE, HACIÉNDOLE DE SU CONOCIMIENTO QUE EN DADO CASO DE QUE VOLVIERE A INGRESAR PASADO EL TIEMPO DEL PLAZO ESTABLECIDO, EL ALUMNO DEBERÁ CURSAR DE NUEVA CUENTA LA MATERIA Y ACTUALIZARSE EN LOS PROGRAMAS Y CURSOS INCORPORADOS DURANTE EL TIEMPO EN QUE EL ALUMNO ESTUVIERE DADO DE BAJA TEMPORAL, AUN Y CUANDO DICHOS CURSOS Y PROGRAMAS NO EXISTIEREN EN EL TIEMPO DE INSCRIPCIÓN DEL ALUMNO..._

_Como verá Señor Hummel, usted podría perder un semestre, y tendría que repetir la materia si renovara su inscripción así como demás cursos que se integren._

_Un saludo cordial._

_Sin más por el momento..._  
**_ CARMEN TIBIDEAUX_**  
**_ DIRECTORA DE NYADA"_**

Una vez que termino de leer, el castaño tuvo deseos de enterrar su cabeza en cualquier sitio y no volver a salir nunca de ahí.

No podía creer que en un solo día hubiera perdido su trabajo y estuviera peligrando de perder también la posibilidad de estudiar en NYADA... una posibilidad que había sufrido mucho en conseguir.

En ese momento los deseos de Kurt de llorar se incrementaron, pero nuevamente no hubo lagrimas que salieran de sus orbes.

Deseo tanto poder tener a alguien que lo abrazara, que le diera suaves palmadas en la espalda y le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Deseo tanto que esa persona fuera Blaine.

Ahora solo tenía una motivación ese día... solo había algo que le podría salvar de la espantosa mala racha... Y eso era Broadway.

**BLAINE**

El ojimiel estaba empacando su atuendo para la presentación de ese día, cuando unos largos y fuertes brazos pasaron por su pecho abrazándolo con cariño.

Sebastian se acerco provocadoramente a su cuello y lo beso para después darle un pequeño y ligero mordisco.

Blaine gimió con placer ante el atrevimiento del ojiverde, pero se aparto suavemente.

-Debo terminar esto Seb- dijo en tono divertido.

El ojiverde rezongó ante la pérdida de contacto, pero después se echo sobre la cama mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa con el suave ritmo de una música muda que sólo existía en su imaginación.

Blaine frunció el ceño con burla y luego dijo.

-Hablo en serio Seb.

El castaño se incorporo rindiéndose finalmente.

-¡Que aburrido Anderson!... y dime- preguntó con seriedad- ¿puedo acaso acompañar a mi hermoso novio y aplaudirle como un idiota enamorado por el número que presentará, por muy ridículo que este sea?

El ojimiel no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

-¡Más te vale que lo hagas Smythie!... y no te atrevas a volver a decir que mi número será ridículo- dijo Blaine entre risas acercándose al ojiverde y tomándole los labios con los suyos mientras pasaba sus dedos por el suave cabello de Sebastian.

**CUARTO EVENTO (KURT)**

El ojiazul llegó apresurado a NYADA dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos de autocompasión que no reparo en el hecho de que el tiempo pasaba volando, y cuando menos lo creyó, la hora para la presentación estaba muy cerca.

Entro corriendo a los pasillos de NYADA sintiéndose estúpido por no haber preparado algún atuendo decente con el que presentar su número.

Su único consuelo era que llevaba su camisa de la suerte Marc Jacobs además de que logró tomar en último momento de su clóset aquellos pantalones dorados con los que presentará The boy next door cuando Carmen Tibidoux visitó McKinley para su prueba de admisión.

**-O-O-O-**

El castaño abrió las puertas del aula de baile de Cassie sin lograr impedir el estruendoso ruido que se originó por su brusca llegada.

Adentro, todos los alumnos de la clase estaban reunidos, quienes lo voltearon a ver curiosos cuando entrego al encargado de la música el disco que contenía la glamourosa canción que había estado ensayando con Santana las últimas cuatro semanas.

Kurt caminó con paso seguro y decidido entre los demás alumnos, y entonces se detuvo en seco al ver a Blaine, quien lucía especialmente hermoso ese día.

Llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros y ajustados, los cuales tenían unas delgadas lineas blancas por todo lo largo, mismos que acompañaba con una camisa roja pegada al cuerpo y sobre esta un elegante chaleco a juego con los pantalones.

El pelinegro había delineado de color negro la linea baja de sus ojos, lo que lo hacía lucir salvaje y arrasadoramente sexy.

Blaine se volteo a mirarlo y Kurt pudo notar el asomo de un brillo en sus ojos, sin embargo el brillo pronto se apago y la mirada del pelinegro se convirtió en indiferencia... y sí... al castaño le dolió.

Kurt vio a Cassie entre la gente con un vestido rojo a juego con sus labios mientras una escandalosa flor del mismo tono le sujetaba en moño el cabello.

El castaño miró a Cassie y luego a Blaine, y después repitió la acción a la inversa. Le llevo dos segundos comprender de que se trataba.

Cassie bailaría con Blaine.

Y Cassie era muy buena en lo que hacía... y Blaine siempre había sido mejor bailando que él.

De pronto el castaño ya no se sintió tan seguro de sí mismo.

Y no pudo ignorar el sabor amargo a traición por parte de su profesora por acceder a bailar con Blaine rompiendo la imparcialidad entre ellos, así como el dolor en su pecho a causa del mismo hecho por parte de Blaine.

Kurt sabía que sí Blaine había pedido a Cassie ser su compañera de baile era porque iría con todo esa noche y no le importaba pasar sobre Kurt para lograrlo.

El castaño quiso sentirse furioso, pero no lo hizo, de alguna manera la acción del ojimiel lejos de enfurecerlo, le dolía.

**-O-O-O-**

El chico de ojos azules esperaba nervioso a que los técnicos del sonido y la música terminaran de instalar sus aparatos.

En todo ese tiempo él miro a Blaine con tristeza, sin poder dejar de hacerlo, pero el pelinegro no correspondió a ninguna mirada suya.

El ojiazul optó por dejar de mirar tan intensamente a Blaine, pues de hacerlo se vería ridículo y acosador.

¡Pero es que Blaine se veía de ensueño ese día!

Decidió ignorar sus pensamientos desesperados y se acerco a una delgada y menuda chica de cabello rubio cenizo que estaba sentada sola en una esquina del salón de baile.

-Lindsay...- dijo Kurt sonriendo amablemente.

-Hola Kurt- contestó la chica devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Escucha Lindsay- comenzó el castaño- yo... quería disculparme por el día en que fui un completo bruto contigo- dijo el ojiazul apenado.

La chica sonrío con tristeza al tiempo que decía.

-Esta bien Kurt, después de todo tenías razón... soy muy torpe- dijo la joven bajando la mirada.

El ojiazul se sentó a su lado y le dijo con voz pausada.

-No lo eres Lindsay... solo lo has creído por toda la gente insensible que te lo ha dicho, incluyéndome- agrego el chico con mirada apenada- pero no lo eres... nunca pienses que eres inferior a alguien... solo porque la gente se ha encargado de resaltar tus defectos.

La chica volteo a ver a Kurt extrañada y sonrió tímidamente.

-Yo quiero que tu ganes Kurt- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Aún y cuando te llame torpe y estúpida frente a todos?- preguntó el castaño sintiendo el peso de la culpa por esa acción.

-Así es- dijo Lindsay asintiendo con la cabeza con decisión- porque sé que en el fondo tú no querías decirlo... además- continuo acercándose al chico para susurrarle- he visto como te esfuerzas... cuando crees que nadie te mira puedo observar que te empeñas el doble que toda la clase para sacar adelante los ejercicios.

Kurt la miró intrigado y la chica continua al ver que el castaño no dice nada.

-Por ejemplo Blaine- dice la rubia señalando al ojimiel con la cabeza- él baila bien sin necesidad de que se efuerce, él probablemente nació bailando- Kurt sonrió ante la idea de un pequeño Blaine bailando desde bebe-... pero tú... ¡y no quiero decir que no bailes bien!- se apresuro a aclarar la chica- tú deberás haces un especial esfuerzo y tu trabajo es mucho mayor para lograrlo.

El castaño miró a la joven con asombro y se sintió como un ímbecil por haberla catalogado tiempo atrás como una tonta, cuando en realidad era una chica muy lista...

-Yo sé lo que es esforzarse el doble Kurt- dijo Lindsay clavando su mirada café en la azulina- toda mi vida he tenido que esforzarme el doble que los demás para que la gente reconozca lo que hago.

El castaño se sintió vulnerable y expuesto ante esas palabras... porque por primera vez en su vida comprendía porque sentía aquella envidia inusual hacia todos los que simbolizaban competencia para él... Rachel, Blaine, Santana, incluso Brittany cuando quedo presidenta, y por primera vez no se sintió celoso de ellos, porque él solamente estaba resentido ya que toda su vida vivió esforzándose demasiado y en una proporción mayor para poder tener una pequeña parte de reconocimiento.

**QUINTO EVENTO (KURT)**

-¡Hummel!... ¡Anderson!- dijo Cassie logrando que ambos chicos se acercaran- ¿Cara o Cruz?- pregunto la mujer.

-Cruz- dijo Blaine.

-Cara- acepto Kurt.

La rubia lanzo al aire la moneda para luego capturarla entre sus manos y descubrir la respuesta del azar.

-Cruz- Blaine... tu vas primero.

Kurt se dirigió a su lugar donde Santana acabada de llegar lo esperaba emocionada levantando silenciosamente sus pulgares en apoyo.

El ojiazul siguió a Blaine con la mirada al tiempo que Sebastian Smythie entraba a la sala con un hermoso arreglo floral de rosas rojas y sonriendo decía al ojimiel:

"Buena suerte cariño"

Kurt no tenía que ser un genio para comprender el significado de esas palabras.

Sebastian Smythie con un ramo de rosas rojas llamando a Blaine cariño solo podía significar que ellos tenían una relación.

Y como por arte del filo de una poderosa espada, el corazón de Kurt se fracciono en mil pedacitos.

**SEXTO EVENTO (KURT)**

-¡Bien!- gritó Cassie cuando Blaine le levantó un pulgar hacia arriba en señal de que estaba listo- ¡Comencemos!

Las notas de la dramática música de tango comenzaron a sonar al tiempo que Blaine miraba majestuosamente a la rubia caminar provocadoramente por toda la pista.

Kurt supo que estaba perdido al reconocer el "Tango de Roxanne", usado en Moulin Rouge... una de sus películas favoritas mientras estuvo de novio con Blaine.

ROXANNE  
YOU DON´T HAVE TO PUT ON THE RED LIGHT  
THOSE DAYS ARE OVER  
YOU DON´T HAVE TO SELL YOUR BODY TO THE NIGHT  
(ROXANNE  
NO TIENES QUE PONERTE EN LA LUZ ROJA  
ESOS DÍAS SE HAN TERMINADO  
NO TIENES QUE VENDER TU CUERPO A LA NOCHE)

Blaine se unió a Cassie en un abrazo dramático y desesperado mientras los pies de ambos sacaban fuego del piso y calaban con rudeza en el alma de los espectadores.

ROXANNE  
YOU DON´T HAVE TO WEAR THAT DRESS TONIGHT  
WALK THE STREETS FOR MONEY  
YOU DON´T CARE IF IT´S WRONG OR IF IT´S RIGHT  
(ROXANNE  
NO TIENES QUE PONERTE ESE VESTIDO POR LA NOCHE  
CAMINAR LAS CALLES POR DINERO  
NO TE IMPORTA SI ESTÁ MAL O SI ESTÁ BIEN)

La maestría con la que Blaine y Cassie se movían alrededor de la pista hacía lucir ridícula lo que sería su presentación para ese noche.

Él había hecho un arduo trabajo con Santana para ese día, pero el resultado de ese esfuerzo nunca podría compararse con el arte que sucedía frente a sus ojos en forma de una obra maestra.

ROXANNE  
YOU DON´T HAVE TO PUT ON THE RED LIGHT  
(ROXANNE  
NO TIENES QUE PONERTE EN LA LUZ ROJA)

Kurt comenzó a sentirse mareado a medida que Blaine tomaba en fuertes agarres a Cassie y la dirigía en un baile que escupía rabia, y celos, y enojo y daños y dolor... mucho dolor.

Y Kurt se detuvo a pensar que estaba cansado de pelear con Blaine por un hecho del pasado...

Y Kurt se detuvo al comprender que estaba harto de la rabia, y de los celos y del enojo y del daño y del dolor de esos meses.

I LOVED YOU SINCE I KNEW YOU  
I WOULDN´T TALK DOWN TO YOU  
I HAVE TO TELL YOU JUST HOW I FEEL  
I WON´T SHARE YOU WITH ANOTHER BOY  
I KNOW MY MIND IS MADE UP  
SO PUT AWAY YOUR MAKE UP  
TOLD YOU ONCE I WON´T TELL YOU AGAIN  
IT´S A BAD WAY  
(TE AMÉ DESDE QUE TE CONOCÍ  
NO HABRÍA HABLADO CONTIGO  
TENGO QUE DECIRTE SIMPLEMENTE CÓMO ME SIENTO  
NO TE COMPARTIRÉ CON OTRO CHICO  
SÉ QUE MI MENTE ES FICTICIA  
ASÍ QUE GUARDA TU MAQUILLAJE  
TE LO DIJE UNA VEZ, NO TE LO DIRÉ DE NUEVO  
ES UN MAL CAMINO)

Blaine elevaba en el aire a la mujer y la miraba con odio y con dolor fingido mientras representaban a la perfección el trasfondo la historia de esa canción.

Kurt por su parte, tuvo deseos de llorar y de gritar al mismo tiempo.

Porque había estado tan centrado en su dolor y en su coraje que nunca vio la manera en que destruía a Blaine... y después de tanto tiempo comprendía de a poco que el daño hecho al ojimiel era de nula reparación... y que probablemente el pelinegro nunca pudiera perdonarlo por eso...

Porque Kurt se daba cuenta que había destruido todo.

Y que había roto todas las esperanzas.

Y que ni siquiera sería capaz de volver a tener a su mejor amigo.

ROXANNE  
YOU DON´T HAVE TO PUT ON THE RED LIGHT  
ROXANNE  
YOU DON´T HAVE TO PUT ON THE RED LIGHT  
(ROXANNE  
NO TIENES QUE PONERTE EN LA LUZ ROJA  
ROXANNE  
NO TIENES QUE PONERTE EN LA LUZ ROJA)

La canción termino con Cassie en un salto magistral sostenida por los fuertes brazos de Blaine mientras el pelinegro con elegancia jalaba de ella acercándola con rudeza a centímetros de su rostro.

El grupo de personas ahí reunidas rompieron en aplausos y ovaciones mientras entusiasmados gritaban y silbaban de pura emoción.

Kurt aplaudió con sinceridad sintiéndose derrotado.

Blaine corrió emocionado y abrazo a Sebastian.

El castaño supo que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para ganar ese enfrentamiento.

Blaine puso el alma en esa pista y él no iba siquiera a intentar contaminar con su número la presentación del ojimiel.

Y Kurt se aliso su ya muy deshecha camisa favorita Marc Jacobs, y bajo la mirada mientras comprendía que aunque Broadway era su sueño, él no iba a buscar conseguirlo de esa manera... él no iba a seguir luchando contra Blaine en una guerra sin beneficios por un puesto de bailarín que ni siquiera merecía... y que ni siquiera había deseado en un principio.

Porque cuando Cassie les pregunto quien querría ser su bailarín, nadie dijo nada... únicamente Blaine, porque Blaine amaba bailar... y entonces él castaño se había apuntado para pelear por el papel sólo porque no quería que Blaine lo tuviera... no porque él realmente lo deseara.

Egoistamente Kurt decidió enfrentar a Blaine porque deseaba vencerlo, y al vencerlo verlo herido... porque Kurt estaba tan lastimado y tan sumido en su propio dolor, que su único consuelo era ver al ojimiel sufriendo en una proporción mayor a él mismo.

Pero Kurt estaba cansado de su egoísmo...

Y no iba a intentar arrebatarle a Blaine un lugar que el ojimiel se había ganado...

-Tu turno Kurt- dijo Cassie alejándolo de sus pensamientos.

El castaño alzo la vista y notó que todos lo veían esperando que tomara su lugar en el centro de la pista de baile.

-Yo no voy a presentarme esta noche Cassie- dijo resignado notando que Blaine fruncía el ceño mientras lo miraba confundido, y Cassie y Santana mostraban una expresión de creer que estaba bromeando.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo su rubia maestra en un tono molesto- Si te retiras y no presentas tú numero esta noche, el papel se lo quedará Blaine.

-Yo estoy bien con eso- finalizó el ojiazul al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y salía del aula de baile dejando tras de sí a un montón de gente confundida buscando alguna explicación a su comportamiento.

**SÉPTIMO EVENTO (KURT)**

Apenas salió del salón de baile, el castaño se echo a correr por entre los pasillos de NYADA buscando desesperadamente la salida para desaparecer de ahí lo antes posible.

Cuando lo consiguió su cabeza daba vueltas y ni siquiera el aire puro de esa tarde-noche logro hacerlo sentir mejor.

Kurt camino con prisa por el estacionamiento de NYADA cuando de pronto el fuerte agarre de alguien lo hizo volverse a mirar.

-¡Santana!- dijo el chico reaccionando molesto ante la brusquedad del tacto de la morena.

-¿¡Qué demonios se supone que hiciste allá adentro Hummel!?- dijo la chica enojada mientras señalaba las instalaciones de la escuela.

-Yo... ¡No pude hacerlo sí!... ¡yo nunca quise conseguir ese papel...! yo... ese papel siempre fue de Blaine- termino admitiendo el castaño.

-¿¡Y por eso me hiciste partirme el lomo durante un mes!?, Kurt, ¡descuide mis propias clases por ti! ¡no dormí como debería por desvelarme corrigiendo tus fallas y perfeccionando esa maldita coreografía!... ¡Y tú como todo un cobarde decidiste no presentarla nada mas porque te diste cuenta que nunca quisiste ganar!... ¿¡y donde se supone que queda todo mi maldito esfuerzo!?- gritó la chica sin importarle que toda la gente que se hallaba cerca los mirara.

-Santana... no es eso... Yo lo siento pero...

-¡Pero nada Kurt!- dijo la chica con veneno en la voz- la próxima vez que decidas tirar por la borda una gran oportunidad analiza a quien te llevas de por medio... porque nunca valoraste mi ayuda ni mi esfuerzo y ahora además lo lanzaste a la basura... sabes, hoy no solo perdiste una buena posibilidad de ser alguien... quizá hoy también perdiste una amiga- dijo la morena molesta, soltando a Kurt y dejándolo solo en medio del estacionamiento de NYADA mientras los murmullos de los trenseuntes comenzaban a tomar volumen.

**BLAINE**

El ojimiel entró al departamento de Sebastian para descubrir que el ojiverde le tenía preparada una elaborada cena romántica.

Sintió alegría de ello, aunque no podía evitar sentirse intrigado por el abandono de Kurt de la competencia y su rápida huida.

-Felicidades Señor Anderson... es usted todo un ganador- le susurró Sebastian al oído mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

El ojimiel sonrió complacido.

-No fui algo así como un ganador- dijo Blaine abrazando Sebastian por la cintura mientras este colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro- Gane mas bien por "default" porque sí Kurt no se hubiera rehusado a participar, posiblemente no tendría ese papel en este momento.

Sebastian arrugo el ceño.

-¿Deberás crees que si Hummel hubiera participado hubiera ganado?- preguntó curioso el ojiverde.

-¡Claro!- dijo Blaine de inmediato- ¡Kurt es maravillo...!- Blaine evito completar la frase al notar como un rayo de dolor se dibujaba en los ojos del ojiverde- Kurt... es muy bueno en lo que hace- finalmente completo.

-Basta de hablar de él- dijo Sebastian al tiempo que esparcía pequeños besos por el cuello del castaño- hay muchas otras cosas mejores que hacer.

**KURT**

El castaño caminaba sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Nueva York en busca de un bar.

Necesitaba alcohol en su sangre en esos momentos para aliviar un poco el dolor de su corazón y bloquear su mente.

Kurt tenía ganas de perderse en una botella de licor por toda la noche para hacer frente a todo el cúmulo de sentimientos, recuerdos pensamientos y reproches que lo torturaban ese día.

Por un momento pensó en ir al Bills, pero desistió de inmediato a sabiendas de que ese lugar era muy concurrido por personas que lo conocían, y Kurt no quería ver ningún rostro familiar por lo que quedaba del día.

Después de mucho andar entre las calles de Nueva York, termino en los angostos callejones de un área de la Gran Manzana que desconocía.

El silencio reinaba en ese lugar y no había ni una sola alma en las calles a la cual pudiera preguntar sobre algún sitio al cual acudir para perderse en la bebida.

Decepcionado de no encontrar nada, el castaño decidió volver a su departamento, pero justo cuando estaba por girar para tomar el camino de regreso, las fluorescentes luces de neón verdes y naranjas de un pequeño lugar de ladrillo rojo vivo le hicieron retroceder.

Ese definitivamente debía ser un bar.

**BLAINE**

El pelinegro sonrío agradecido al ojiverde mientras brindaban por el logro obtenido ese día.

Estaban sobre el sofá de la sala de Sebastian perdidos en un intercambio de besos con sabor al vino dulce y a la esencia de cada uno.

Blaine entendió lo que Sebastian quería hacer esa noche... el ojiverde estaba particularmente cariñoso y juguetón...

Él también lo quería... pero no dejaba de sentirse extraño cada vez que las inquietas manos del castaño se paseaban peligrosas por las áreas particularmente sensibles de su cuerpo.

La respuesta de su piel al tacto del ojiverde era la correcta... pero por alguna rara razón, el interior de su pecho se resistía a la cercanía del otro cuerpo.

Sin embargo Blaine decidió perderse en la experiencia física mientras Sebastian se abría paso entre su camisa para recorrer la piel desnuda de su torso.

**KURT**

-Sírveme otra- dijo el castaño al hombre de barba blanca espesa que estaba del otro lado de la barra.

El hombre mayor se limito a obedecer al tiempo que le servía el tercer vaso de esa noche.

El lugar definitivamente no era de los que Kurt frecuentara.

Por dentro volaba el aroma sucio de la humedad y del sudor.

Las mesas estaban vacías en su mayoría, salvo por una que se encontraba ocupada a escasos metros de Kurt.

El castaño no reparo en el mal aspecto de aquel lugar y se decidió a beber hasta terminar con el último centavo que portaba en su billetera.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando iba por el quinto vaso, bajo la tétrica luz de aquel bar, el ojiazul miraba con adoración uno de sus más preciados tesoros.

Cuando termino con Blaine después de que éste lo engaño, el castaño en un arranque de orgullo y coraje regreso a Blaine todos los objetos que el pelinegro le obsequio mientras fueron novios, incluidas la fotografías.

Una de esas fotografías que regreso a Blaine, era aquella que Kurt tenía pegada en su casillero cuando estudiaba en McKinley, sobre la cual puso apoyándose con recortes de revistas la palabra "coraje".

Sin embargo, lo que ni Blaine ni nadie sabía, era que nunca fue capaz de deshacerse del todo de esa imagen que para él representaba mucho, pues era el primer recuerdo material que tenía de su primer amor... de su único amor.

Así que antes de regresar a Blaine aquella fotografía, tramposamente y sin que nadie lo supiera, el castaño fue al centro comercial y consiguió que le sacaran una copia en tamaño miniatura de aquella foto.

Desde entonces llevaba la imagen imagen de Blaine en su cartera, justo detrás de la basura publicitaria, pues aunque el pelinegro y él ya no eran nada, Kurt simplemente no podía deshacerse de aquel trozo de papel que llevaba impresa la forma de una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

**-O-O-O-**

Entonces Kurt se permitió llorar por fin en ese día.

Lloró por su padre y por el temor de descubrir que estaba nuevamente enfermo.

Lloró por el trabajo que ya no tenía y por los sueños que comenzaban a desvanecerse.

Lloró por no tener a Rachel y a Santana en ese momento.

Lloró por las hirientes palabras de su amiga en el estacionamiento de NYADA.

Lloró por Blaine... por que lo había pérdido.

Pudo darse cuenta de eso cuando esa tarde lo miró en repetidas ocasiones y el ojimiel se mostró indiferente todo el tiempo.

Lloro por él... por estar solo... por no tener nada y a nadie cerca... y con dolor extremo sintió cada gruesa gota que bajaba por su rostro de porcelana para descender empapando su camisa favorita de Marc Jacobs.

**-O-O-O-**

A pesar de su dolor, el ojiazul no fue indiferente a las intensas miradas del único otro chico que se encontraba en el lugar.

Sin embargo, el castaño no estaba de humor para ligar con alguien, así que lo ignoró, y continuo bebiendo y llorando de vez en cuando mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que había perdido a causa de su orgullo y su necedad.

¿Había tenido que pasar todo eso para que él comprendiera que estaba haciendo las cosas mal? ¿Había tenido que perder todo para darse cuenta que nada vale la pena cuando no se conserva lo que se ama?

Kurt no pudo soportarlo más... Sacó su billetera y entrego al cantinero el último billete que le quedaba.

Después salió de aquel lugar que había sido testigo de su dolor y tomó su teléfono celular para marcar un número que ya conocía de memoria.

**OCTAVO EVENTO (BLAINE)**

El ojimiel estaba perdido en una serie de sensaciones que lo llevaban al cielo mientras, sobre el sofá, un Sebastian cubierto solo por su ropa interior le bajaba con extrema lentitud los pantalones para dejarlo en igualdad de circunstancias.

El pelinegro se dejaba hacer disfrutando de la intimidad de ese momento cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

Por un momento decidió ignorarlo, pero después de cinco timbrazos busco con sus manos por el colchón del sillón, encontrando el aparato perdido entre el lío de cojines.

Blaine miró la pantalla y supo que era Kurt.

¿Que hacia Kurt llamándole a esa hora después de un mes completo de no dirigirse la palabra?

Pensó en contestar y eliminar sus dudas, pero no lo hizo.

Porque entonces recordó que el ojiazul solo le llamaba cuando la oscura parte de sí mismo quería alimentarse de más rencor y más daño, y lo usaba a él como el medio propicio para conseguirlo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó Sebastian sin dejar de besar su pecho.

-Nada que valga la pena- sentenció Blaine al tiempo que oprimía la tecla de "ignorar la llamada".

**KURT**

El castaño se dio por vencido al no ser atendido por el ojimiel.

"Era lógico", pensó... ¿que razón podría tener Blaine para contestar a la llamada de un horrible ser humano como él?

Sin embargo, eran tantas las emociones que tenía y tantas las cosas que quería decir... que antes de rendirse completamente, volvió a marcar el número de Blaine.

Después de siete timbrazos, Kurt pudo escuchar la voz del ojimiel.

_"Estas llamando al número de Blaine Anderson... si es importante deja tu mensaje después del Bip, yo me comunico contigo en cuanto lo reciba..."_

Biiiiip

-Blaine- comenzó el castaño- sé que seguramente no tengo ninguna clase de derecho o justificación para llamarte... sé que he sido una horrible persona contigo desde que terminamos...-el mundo se detuvo para Kurt al soltar esas palabras- ¡Y yo lo siento tanto Blaine!- hizo una pausa para no permitir que su llanto entorpeciera lo que tenía por decir a continuación- lo siento por no darte la oportunidad de explicar nada... lo siento por hacerte daño mientras tú solo me querías... lo siento por dejarte ir ese día en el Bills cuando me cantaste... pero lo que más siento Blaine, es decirte que no te amaba- su voz se cortó en un violento sollozo pero se repuso al instante- ¡lo siento Blaine! porque de entre todas esas mentiras, decir que no te amo es la más grande... porque nunca he dejado de hacerlo... nunca podría...

Para ese momento el castaño ya no hizo el esfuerzo por contenerse y dejo que las lagrimas fluyeran como ríos al igual que sus palabras.

-Desearía poder regresar el tiempo atrás...-continuo el ojiazul recuperándose un poco- no para impedir que estuvieras con ese chico... si no para darte la oportunidad de hablarlo y solucionarlo... porque yo cegado por mis celos y por mi capacidad para victimizarme, te juzgue tan duramente sin darte siquiera la posibilidad de explicarte. Yo te arruine en muchos sentidos Blaine y me siento un villano por eso...- el castaño hizo nuevamente una pausa para aclarar su voz dañada por el llanto- yo siempre pensé que eras demasiado bueno para mi Blaine... y eso me llevo a vivir temiendo que alguien te arrebatara de mi lado... y sin embargo fui yo quien te lanzo lejos de mi y arruino cualquier posibilidad de perdón tuyo... y ahora estoy convencido que en lo único en lo que no me equivoque fue en creer que en efecto... ¡tú eres demasiado bueno para mi...!... yo..., yo solo quiero que tu sepas lo mucho que significaste en mi vida, lo mucho que significas todavía... quiero que sepas que en ningún momento deje de amarte... quiero con esta llamada disculparme de alguna forma por todo el daño que te hice... y quiero por último decirte que aunque fui frío, y fui un necio y fui un completo idiota... cada vez que estuvimos juntos para mi valió la pena, y para mi significo algo mas allá de lo que pude demostrar... porque siempre que te ame... eso hacía... ¡amarte!... de una retorcida forma... pero yo te amaba Blaine... ¡yo aún te amo...! y aunque sé que ya no te merezco, en verdad te deseo con Él la felicidad que yo no pude darte.

Biiiiippppp

**BLAINE**

Perdido entre los brazos del ojiverde, Blaine Anderson se entregaba nuevamente a la esperanza de un nuevo amor.

Con ese paso, buscaba borrar las cicatrices de los daños adquiridas por las culpas de amores no correspondidos, de amores dañinos y sentimientos frívolos.

Perdido en aquellos brazos y en aquella habitación que de a poco se empapaba con alientos desesperados y gemidos liberadores, el ojimiel intentaba encontrar aquella paz y aquella pertenencia que desde hace tiempo le hacia falta.

**NOVENO EVENTO (KURT)**

El castaño guardó su móvil en el pantalón mientras que aún con lagrimas en los ojos miraba por aquellas calles desconocidas en busca de algún taxi que lo llevara al departamento.

Al no ver ninguno, el ojiazul pensó en volver al bar a preguntar al cantinero donde podría conseguir uno.

Sin embargo, apenas dio la vuelta cuando la punta de una navaja le acaricio peligrosamente el estomago mientras el misterioso chico que había visto en el bar mirándolo le decía.

-Ni un paso en falso niño bonito, más te vale no hacer ningún ruido y entregarme todas tus pertenencias.

Por alguna razón, el castaño no tuvo miedo... posiblemente debido a que ese día había ido tan mal mal que ya nada le sorprendía.

-No llevo nada que valga la pena- dijo Kurt sinceramente.

-¿Y crees que voy a tragarme eso?- soltó el joven repentinamente nervioso y enojado- no soy tonto, y sé que tan solo la camisa que llevas puesta vale una buena pasta.

Kurt entrego su teléfono celular al chico.

-¡La billetera!- dijo desesperado el joven mientras miraba hacia todos lados temiendo ser descubierto.

Kurt saco el artículo de su pantalón pensando que al igual que él, aquel ladronzuelo había tenido un mal día, pues su aparato celular no valía mucho, y en la cartera solo llevaba siete dolares en monedas de 25 centavos para el taxi de ese día...

Sin embargo, de pronto recordó que dentro de su billetera y tras la basura publicitaria, se encontraba un valioso objeto para él, la fotografía de un hermoso muchacho de dorados ojos y dulce sonrisa.

-Espera- dijo el castaño al tiempo que el joven ladrón le jalaba la cartera intentado quitársela- ¡sólo necesito sacar algo!- dijo el castaño en tono casi desesperado.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó el joven molesto por la resistencia que ponía el castaño.

Sin embargo Kurt no pensaba soltar la billetera mientras dentro de ésta estuviera la única fotografía que le quedaba del amor de su vida.

Porque Kurt había perdido tanto ese día, que no estaba de humor para perder lo único de importancia que le quedaba en ese momento.

Y ambos muchachos se hallaron de pronto envueltos en un forcejeo por conseguir la posesión de aquel objeto.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Esa noche mientras la ciudad de Nueva York dormía abrigada en la tranquilidad que reinaba, un joven pelinegro de ojos miel descansaba desnudo en los brazos de su amante, después de que ambos chicos satisfechos y exhaustos cayarán rendidos en un sueño profundo sobre una suave cama.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, un bello castaño de ojos azules yacía en el piso inconsciente mientras la herida provocada por una navaja ajena aun incrustada en su bajo abdomen, manchaba irremediablemente con un liquido rojo negruzco su camisa Marc Jacobs favorita.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****Si quieren saber que pasará... no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo...

No se ustedes pero yo al menos casi llore escribiendolo...

LOS QUIERO MIS HERMOSOS Y HERMOSAS LECTORAS

...HECHIZERA...


	11. DEJANDO IR

HEY! AQUI ESTA! PUNTUAL EL CAPITULO 11

QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPITULO A MI BELLO LECTOR: **ROBERTO ANDERSON CRISS** (QUIEN ESTA LOCO POR DARREN... AL IGUAL QUE TODAS NOSOTRAS! JEJE)PORQUE HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS! ESTA CUMPLIENDO DIECIOCHO Y ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO ASI COMO MI REGALO PARA TI ROBERTO! EN VERDAD TE DESEO LO MEJOR ESTE DIA! Y TODOS LOS DEMAS! PASALO AGRADABLE Y DISFRUTA LO MAXIMO DE LOS DULCES 18!

Y CLARO TAMBIEN VA EL CAPITULO PARA TODAS MIS LINDAS LECTORAS :) A QUIENES INVITO A FELICITAR A ROBERTO POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS :)

**CAPITULO 11**

_"Aunque los amantes se pierdan_

_quedara el amor..." DYLAN THOMAS_

**DEJANDO IR...**

**BLAINE**

El pelinegro abrió los ojos contento de despertar ese día al lado de una persona que lo quería.

Y pensar en todos los meses que estuvo con Kurt de amigos con beneficios cuando él siempre deseo un amanecer como el que hoy tenía con Sebastian.

¿Había dejado de amar a Kurt?... Conocía a la perfección la respuesta a eso.

No.

No lo había dejado de amar.

Pero él castaño le había dicho que no lo quería y además le dijo que lo odiaba, y él no podía continuar enamorado de una persona que no le correspondía y que le guardaba esa clase de rencor.

Sebastian en cambio, simbolizaba la luz en ese momento oscuro de su vida.

El ojiverde lo había hecho sentir importante.

Lo había hecho sentir nuevamente deseado y querido y valorado...

Mientras viajaba en sus reflexiones, un brazo cálido paso sobre su abdomen y unos ojos verdes aun adormilados le sonrieron con la mirada.

-Hey- dijo el ojimiel mientras sonreía dulcemente- buenos días Smythie.

Sebastian sonrío aun aturdido por acabar de despertar y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos para continuar durmiendo.

-Vale señor "no me molesten que duermo", voy a darme un baño y luego iré a clases- dijo al tiempo que colocaba un dulce beso en la cabeza del ojiverde.

Sebastian gruño y sonrío con satisfacción pero no fue capaz de abrir los ojos.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se sentía radiante mientras caminaba por los pasillos de NYADA.

¿Sería acaso notorio que había tenido una buena sesión de sexo esa noche?

Decidió no reparar en el hecho de que posiblemente estaba proyectándose con su sonrisa.

Se dirigía a la clase del Músicalización del señor Mattews cuando tropezó con un cuerpo alto, perdiendo el agarre de sus libros debido a la colisión de cuerpos.

-Lo siento- dijo instantáneamente el Blaine disculpándose por caminar distraído pensando quizá en besos ardientes y pieles vibrantes que se habían abandonado al placer hacía unas cuantas horas horas.

-No hay problema- contestó una voz de acento singular.

El ojimiel fijo la vista en el alto rubio, mientras que Adam le devolvía amablemente los libros que se le cayeron.

-Hey- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo sinceramente.

A pesar de todos los celos que llego a sentir hacia Adam, Blaine nunca pudo odiarlo, pues el rubio siempre se porto muy respetuoso y civilizado con él.

Incluso, en los tiempos en que el pelinegro dormía con Kurt, llego a sentirse culpable para con Adam, por secundar al castaño en su juego... un juego que a fin de cuentas también lo lastimaba a él...

-Hey Adam- contesto Blaine sonriendo cautamente.

-Escuche que ganaste- dijo el ojiazul- felicidades... Tú y Brody en verdad tienen una oportunidad de lujo al lado de Cassie.

-Si- comenzó el pelinegro ligeramente incomodo- bueno, yo no hubiera ganado si Kurt no se hubiera retirado de la competencia- finalizo con sinceridad.

-¿Kurt renuncio?- preguntó Adam extrañado.

El pelinegro lo observo con cautela.

-Si... ¿no te lo dijo?- pregunto con interés.

El rubio entristeció la mirada y la fijo en un punto en la pared que Blaine no logro reconocer.

-No- dijo por fin el ojiazul- Kurt y yo terminamos.

Blaine lo observo sorprendido, sin poder creer que Adam y Kurt no estuvieran ya juntos y se reprimió internamente por la chispa de satisfacción que surgió en su pecho al saber esa noticia.

-No lo veo mucho- continuo el chico de cabellos rubios- solo en los ensayos de la Manzanas de Adam... o en los pasillos... a veces...

Blaine evaluó su expresión y supo que el joven británico sufría por ese hecho.

-Lo extraño ¿sabes?- dijo el rubio logrando que Blaine lo mirara intensamente- es decir... no de esa forma... extraño lo que Kurt y yo eramos antes de entrar en todo ese drama amoroso... extraño cuando eramos amigos.

Blaine se sorprendió de que el chico estuviera confesandole todas esas cosas.

-De cualquier modo debo irme- finalizó Adam mientras sonreía con tristeza y seguía de largo, dejando a Blaine estático en el centro del pasillo mientras admitía que él mismo extrañaba lo que Kurt y él eran antes de su propio drama amoroso.

Y Blaine pensó que quizá tuviera muchas cosas en común con Adam.

**-O-O-O-**

_"Desperté esta mañana y ya no estabas... ahora sufriré todo el día hasta que no te vea nuevamente" SS_

Blaine sonrió por el mensaje de su novio.

Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Sebastian imagino que el chico fuera un cursi de primera.

Sin embargo eso le gusto...

Es decir, Blaine siempre había sido cursi en el fondo... incluso un poquito más que Kurt.

Hasta el mismo castaño le dijo un día que era un romántico sin remedio por pensar que los peluches de cachorros de San Valentín eran lindos.

El pelinegro contesto a Sebastian prometiendo que iría a verlo por la tarde.

Cuando el mensaje se envío, el ojimiel notó que una luz parpadeante en la pantalla le avisaba que tenía un mensaje de voz.

Estaba por escucharlo, cuando se percato de lo tarde que era, por lo que guardo su móvil en el bolsillo postergando escuchar el mensaje después.

**-O-O-O-**

Era su segunda clase del día, el pelinegro suspiro mientras miraba el reloj sobre la pared en repetidas ocasiones, deseando que la clase terminara para poder ir a ver a Sebastian a su departamento, ya que el ojiverde no tenía clases ese día.

Cuando la clase termino, el ojimiel se disponía a marcharse del aula, pero la voz de su profesora lo detuvo.

-Señor Anderson, ¿podría quedarse un momento?- dijo la mujer en tono serio.

-Claro profesora Tibideoux. ¿se le ofrecía algo?- pregunto el pelinegro nervioso, pues no podía negar que la directora de NYADA lo hacia sentirse observado como una presa a punto de ser atacada.

-Señor Anderson, desde que fui a Ohio a ver la presentación del Señor Hummel en la secundaria McKinley me percate de que... bueno ustedes son... cercanos- comenzó la mujer morena- he recibido muchos reportes del Señor Peters, su también profesor de Composición...

Blaine asintió instando a la mujer a que continuara para aclarar su punto.

-Sin más rodeos Señor Anderson, el señor Hummel puede perder la matricula en NYADA- Blaine se sorprendió de la noticia sintiendo de pronto preocupación, pero convenciéndose al instante de que ese no era su problema- le digo todo esto Señor Anderson, porque quisiera que le pasara el recado al Señor Hummel... le he enviado una carta con la Señorita Berry explicándole su situación e invitándolo a que atienda el problema cuanto antes, pero él no se ha presentado ni conmigo, ni con el señor Peters.

El pelinegro sonrió a la mujer y dijo.

-Yo le pasare el recado Profesora Tibidoux.

La directora agradeció amablemente y después se retiro.

Blaine no pudo evitar darse cuenta, que el reciente comportamiento de Kurt le preocupaba.

Había desistido de participar en la competencia abandonando la oportunidad de presentarse en Broadway...

Y ahora corría el riesgo de ser descansado o expulsado de NYADA...

No tenía que ser un genio para saber que esos no eran buenos indicadores y que seguramente Kurt estaba pasando por alguna situación.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro decidió dejar de pensar en eso...

Esa tarde iría al departamento de Kurt a darle el aviso que le había enviado Carmen Tibideaux, sin embargo, sólo haría eso y después se marcharía.

Había tenido que sufrir bastante para darse cuenta que entre mas distancia mantuviera con Kurt, sus heridas sanarían más rápido.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Enserio estas seguro de ello?- pregunto Sebastian a Blaine al tiempo que llegaban al complejo departamental.

Una vez que las clases terminaron, el ojimiel se dirigió al departamento de Sebastian y le pidió que lo acompañara a lo de Kurt para poder pasarle el recado de la Directora Tibideaux.

Sebastian frunció el ceño al oír tan disparatada idea.

Pero el ojimiel le aseguro que quería salir con él apenas cumpliera con su promesa y que una vez que le dieran a Kurt el mensaje, él ojiverde y él tendrían una fantástica tarde juntos.

-Estoy seguro Seb- confirmo el pelinegro- esto no va a llevarnos mucho tiempo... además puede que Kurt no este, entonces le dejaremos una nota y nos vamos.

El ojiverde asintió aun pensando que Blaine debía estar terriblemente loco para llevarlo al departamento de su Ex novio.

Sin embargo su explicación tenía sentido, y él se quedaría afuera en lo que Blaine hablaba con el ojiazul.

**-O-O-O-**

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta del castaño, Blaine toco por dos ocasiones esperando respuesta.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a dos morenas que llevaban bajo sus ojos la sombra característica del desvelo y la falta de descanso.

-Hey Rachel... Santana- dijo el pelinegro extrañado y deteniendo a Sebastian cuando este se disponía a alejarse de la puerta.

-¡Blaine! ¡estaba por llamarte!- dijo la chica en tono angustioso para luego mirar de reojo a Sebastian- Ah... Blaine, ¿de casualidad Kurt no se ha comunicado contigo?

El ojimiel arrugo el ceño extrañado sin saber porque el castaño habría de comunicarse con él.

-No ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto curioso.

Santana, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, se echo a llorar en ese momento.

-Kurt no vino a dormir anoche- dijo la joven preocupada entre sollozos al tiempo que Rachel se sentaba a su lado y le ponía un brazo sobre su espalda para confortarla- él no vino a dormir- repitió la chica- ¡y él nunca hace eso!

En ese momento Blaine sintió un golpe repentino en el estomago y en el pecho.

Él también conocía a Kurt y sabía que el castaño nunca se habría quedado a pasar la noche en otro lugar sin avisar primero a las chicas.

-Tal vez...- intervino Sebastian con cautela- tal vez se haya ido a ver a su familia.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

-Hablamos con Burt esta mañana y dijo que no tiene noticias de Kurt desde ayer a las nueve...- explico la morena- Burt viene para acá, no consiguió vuelo debido a que se cancelaron las salidas de Ohio a Nueva York por el día de hoy, por lo que Finn y él manejaran a Los Angeles y ahí tomaran el vuelo...- la joven hizo una pausa- Burt nos dijo que se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Kurt que debía ver al medico porque temían que el cáncer hubiera vuelto.

-¿B..Burt esta enfermo nuevamente?- interrumpió Blaine.

-No lo sabe aun, fue apenas a sacarse unos estudios- contestó Rachel- pero Burt teme que Kurt se haya alterado tanto y que haya hecho una locura debido a eso- explico la chica entristecida.

-Eso no es posible- afirmo Blaine- Kurt no es así... él es más fuerte que eso. ¡Él esta bien!- finalizó el ojimiel sin saber si buscaba convencer a las chicas o a sí mismo.

-No, no lo esta- dijo Santana sollozando- nos comunicamos a e Isabelle nos platico que tenía tiempo observando que Kurt no se encontraba bien... y que por esa razón tuvo que suspenderlo en el trabajo...-dijo la chica intentando controlar su llanto- luego Rachel y yo encontramos la carta de NYADA en su recamara, y en ella dice que...

-Lo sé- dijo Blaine repentinamente ansioso.

-¡Es mi culpa!- soltó histérica Santana- Yo... ¡yo fui una mala persona con él!... lo vi mal, y aun así le reclame que abandonara la competencia... y él solo dijo que lo hacia porque no merecía ganar y tú si, el dijo que ese papel no podría ser de nadie más que tuyo- explico la chica mientras las palabras calaban duramente en el alma de Blaine, recordandole aquel tiempo en que el castaño se presento en las escaleras de McKinley con un ramo de rosas rojas y amarillas diciendo dulcemente que nadie en toda la escuela, incluyéndose a él, merecía el papel de Tony para West Side Story, como el ojimiel lo merecía.

-No es culpa tuya- dijo Rachel para calmar a la latina.

-¡Sí lo es!- grito la chica- lo es, le dije que me perdería como amiga y... ¡oh por Dios! si algo le pasa...

Blaine escuchaba a la morena pero ya sin poner realmente atención a sus palabras.

¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera notado todo lo que ocurría con el castaño?

Al igual que la morena, el peso de la culpa lo embriago hundiéndolo en un profundo abismo... ¿y que si Kurt se había hecho daño intencionalmente a causa de todos los problemas que lo rodeaban?

Blaine se sintió terrible, y desecho al instante el pensamiento de que Kurt se hubiera hecho daño, pues de ser así, no podría perdonarse.

Cuando Burt enfermo, él había prometido a Kurt estar al pendiente de su padre... pero había roto su promesa, porque cuando el doctor le dijo al señor Hummel que todo estaba bien, el pelinegro se desentendió completamente de la salud de Burt.

Blaine estaba tan ensimismado en su preocupación buscando descubrir en su mente donde podría estar Kurt que no se percato que Santana seguía llorando, que Rachel la abrazaba intentando controlarla y que Sebastian lo miraba confundido y preocupado.

De pronto, un recuerdo atravesó la mente del ojimiel.

Esa mañana había visto en la pantalla de su celular que tenía un mensaje de voz.

Un rayo de esperanza le ilumino el rostro mientras el pelinegro tomaba con fuerza su celular, y se alejaba a un rincón de la cocina para escuchar el mensaje, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Kurt revelándole donde se encontraba...

Con firmeza ajusto el aparato a la altura de su oído derecho y pulso Play en la opción "Escuchar mensaje de voz"...

_"Blaine"_

Al escuchar la voz del ojiazul, el pelinegro tuvo un vuelco de corazón y se sentó sobre el piso de madera para relajarse y prestar toda la atención a lo que Kurt decía.

_"Sé que seguramente no tengo ninguna clase de derecho o justificación para llamarte... sé que he sido una horrible persona contigo desde que terminamos... ¡Y yo lo siento tanto Blaine!"_

El pelinegro pego el aparato aun más a su oreja lastimándose ligeramente ante la presión que el agarre originaba.

_"Lo siento por no darte la oportunidad de explicar nada... lo siento por hacerte daño mientras tú solo me querías... lo siento por dejarte ir ese día en el Bills cuando me cantaste... pero lo que más siento Blaine, es decirte que no te amaba ¡lo siento Blaine! porque de entre todas esas mentiras, decir que no te amo es la más grande... porque nunca he dejado de hacerlo... nunca podría..."_

Apenas escucho esto, el ojimiel se echo a llorar violentamente... como si las lagrimas de su corazón se hubieran congelado, y al oír esas cálidas palabras el hielo que las mantenía bloqueadas se hubiera derretido liberándolas.

_"Desearía poder regresar el tiempo atrás .. no para impedir que estuvieras con ese chico... si no para darte la oportunidad de hablarlo y solucionarlo... porque yo cegado por mis celos y por mi capacidad para victimizarme, te juzgue tan duramente sin darte siquiera la posibilidad de explicarte"_

Blaine lanzo un gritito formado de alivio y de tristeza al mismo tiempo... Y pensar que estuvo mas de doce meses esperando, soñando, fantaseando con escuchar esas palabras de la boca del ojiazul... liberándolo y redimiéndolo de toda culpa.

_"Yo te arruine en muchos sentidos Blaine y me siento un villano por eso... yo siempre pensé que eras demasiado bueno para mi Blaine... y eso me llevo a vivir temiendo que alguien te arrebatara de mi lado... y sin embargo fui yo quien te lanzo lejos de mi y arruino cualquier posibilidad de perdón tuyo... y ahora estoy convencido que en lo único en lo que no me equivoque fue en pensar que en efecto... ¡tú eres demasiado bueno para mi!"_

¿Cómo Kurt podía siquiera pensar que era poca cosa para él?... Kurt siempre fue todo para él... ¡Dios santo! ¡Seguía siendo todo para él!

_"yo..., yo solo quiero que tu sepas lo mucho que significaste en mi vida, quiero que sepas que en ningún momento deje de amarte... quiero con esta llamada disculparme de alguna forma por todo el daño que te cause... y quiero por último decirte que aunque fui frío, y fui un necio y fui un completo idiota... cada vez que estuvimos juntos para mi valió la pena, y para mi significo algo mas allá de lo que pude demostrar... porque siempre que te ame... eso hacía... ¡amarte!... de una retorcida forma... pero yo te amaba Blaine... yo te amo todavía... y aunque sé que ya no te merezco, en verdad te deseo con él la felicidad que yo no pude darte..."_

El mensaje finalizo, dejando a Blaine asombrado y dolorido mientras lloraba ahora con más fuerza sobre el piso de madera.

Kurt nunca había dejado de amarlo.

Kurt no lo odiaba y se estaba disculpando.

Kurt sintió lo mismo que él sintió en cada ocasión que hicieron el amor y solo fingió ser distante.

Kurt sólo estaba herido y por esa razón lo lastimaba... lastimándose a la vez a él mismo.

Eran muchas cosas.

Demasiadas.

Blaine quizó gritar de frustración.

¡Debía encontrarlo!... Si, eso debía hacer.

Debía encontrarlo y debían hablar a corazón abierto.

El pelinegro se incorporo aun sintiéndose mareado y camino hacia la sala donde estaban todos.

Sebastian se percato de sus ojos rojos y lo miro con preocupación y cautela.

Santana continuaba llorando, pero ya más calmada.

Rachel estaba al teléfono y por su expresión parecía completamente aturdida.

Una vez que colgó la morena los volteo a ver aterrada y tardando largos segundos que parecieron horas en pronunciar las primeras palabras.

-Llamaron del hospital- dijo la morena en estado catatónico.

Blaine supo que no podía ser nada bueno, pero calló esperando ansioso las palabras que seguían.

El silencio quemaba el alma del ojimiel en esos momentos.

-Tienen a Kurt- comenzó por fin a hablar la chica- alguien lo ataco anoche... lo apuñalaron en el estomago...

Es imposible describir lo que Blaine sintió en esos momentos... pues decir que su alma se fracciono en millones de trozos, es poco.

Decir que su corazón se rompió irremediablemente, es poco.

Decir que sintió ganas de desaparecer solo para rehuir el dolor de su pecho, es poco.

Porque lo que Blaine sintió en esos momentos, ni Blaine mismo fue capaz de reconocerlo.

**-O-O-O-**

Llevaban más de dos horas en el hospital, y nadie les daba razón alguna de Kurt.

Desde que llegaron, Blaine no había vuelto a decir una sola palabra, se refugiaba en un rincón en la sala de espera abrazándose las rodillas.

Santana y Rachel estaban dispersas en los sillones esperando noticias y Sebastian observaba a Blaine frustrado pensando en algo que pudiera hacer por él.

-¡No entiendo porque nadie nos dice nada!- dijo la latina molesta.

-¿Familiares de Kurt Hummel?- dijo un policía acercándose al centro de la sala.

-Su padre y su hermano vienen en camino- se apresuro a decir Blaine- pero somos... amigos suyos- explico el pelinegro.

-Encontramos al chico que ataco al joven Hummel- dijo el policía- fue encontrado dos horas después cuando intento asaltar a otra persona- fue así como recuperamos el celular del joven Hummel para marcarle a la Señorita Rachel Berry, así también como recuperamos la billetera.

-¿Tiene idea de que paso?- pregunto Rachel al hombre.

-El asaltante no dijo gran cosa, solo que tuvo que herir al joven Hummel ya que este se resistió a soltar la billetera, y dijo que no entendía porqué, puesto que no llevaba mas de siete dolares en monedas de 25 centavos.

-¡Apuñalo a Kurt por siete dolares!- dijo Santana furiosa.

-Seguramente pensó que llevaba más dinero- dijo el policía encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que se acercaba a Blaine- de cualquier modo les dejo las pertenencias del joven Hummel.

El hombre entregó al ojimiel el celular de Kurt junto con su billetera.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine ignoro a todos los ahí reunidos mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

¡Dios! ¡dolía tanto!

¿Y sí Kurt no estaba bien?... él jamas volvería a vivir tranquilo, jamás sería feliz.

Paso tanto tiempo culpando a Kurt de su egoísmo y sin embargo él también era un egoísta, porque no estuvo para el castaño cuando más lo necesito.

Apretó suavemente con sus manos el celular del ojiazul, así como su billetera aferrándose a estos objetos como si de ello dependiera la vida.

Después de un rato el pelinegro abrió la cartera del chico y comenzó a mirar dentro.

Por alguna razón le intrigaba el hecho de saber que era lo que Kurt defendió anteponiendo su propia vida.

Solo unas pocas monedas de veinticinco centavos. La tarjeta de un estilista de Nueva York.

Un papel doblado con el número telefónico de una agencia de modelos.

La tarjeta publicitaria de un restaurante italiano... y una fotografía volteada al revés.

El ojimiel la giro lentamente para encontrarse a sí mismo mirándose desde el papel.

¿Kurt llevaba su fotografía en la cartera?

¿Kurt llevaba especialmente "esa foto"?

El ojimiel se sintió caer en un abismo nuevamente.

Durante todo ese tiempo el castaño llevo una foto suya en la cartera... y él no hacia otra cosa que lloriquear por el desamor del ojiazul...

¿¡Como pudo ser tan tonto!?

¿¡Cómo pudo nunca darse cuenta que el castaño lo quería todavía!?

Blaine siempre presumió conocer a Kurt como la palma de su mano, y sin embargo no era así.

El castaño seguía siendo un enigma para él.

El peso sobre sus hombros se incremento y Blaine volvió a llorar desgarradoramente enterrando a cabeza en las rodillas.

Sebastian no pudo soportar verlo así, por lo que se acerco a él sentándose a su lado y pasandole el brazo por la espalda.

-Todo estará bien cariño- dijo el ojiverde- él estará bien.

-No... él no esta bien... y es mi culpa- chilló el pelinegro.

-Eso no es verdad... Blaine tranquilo- decía el castaño con un dejo de desesperación- no puedo verte así... yo te quiero Blaine y no puedo verte así.

-¡Pero yo no te quiero a ti!- dijo el pelinegro en un tono de voz que salio demasiado alto- yo no te quiero Seb... yo lo quiero a él... solo a él... ¡siempre lo quise a él!- repitió el ojimiel balanceandose sobre su cuerpo con desesperación.

Sebastian vio como sus esperanzas se evaporaban.

Estuvo casi seguro de escuchar el ruido seco de su corazón quebrarse.

Sabía que Blaine estaba siendo hiriente por la situación y la desesperación del momento, pero también sabía que el ojimiel decía la verdad.

Aún así, el ojiverde reforzó su abrazo sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro, quien apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y continuo llorando ahora con más sentimiento.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se retiro con la excusa de conseguir un café, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba estar solo.

Mientras estuviera rodeado de todos, sumido en la incertidumbre de no saber que pasaba con Kurt sentiría que no era libre de llorar a gusto y eso le daba por ser grosero con todo el mundo.

Había herido a Sebastian, y lo lamentaba, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Kurt.

Era increíble como era de irónica la vida...

Cuando el castaño le enviaba ese mensaje diciéndole todas las cosas que él siempre deseo oír... cuando descubre que en realidad Kurt nunca había dejado de amarlo... es cuando esta a punto de perderlo... y esta vez, quizá para siempre.

El pelinegro salio al patio trasero del hospital, permitiéndose respirar aire puro y caminar entre los verdes jardines.

Tuvo ganas de sacar el sentimiento acumulado que las lagrimas, aunque ayudaban, no podían liberar... así que lo hizo... Cantando...

IM SO TIRED OF BEING HERE  
SUPPRESSED BY ALL MY CHILDISH FEARS  
AND IF YOU HAVE TO LEAVE  
I WISH THAT YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE  
CAUSE YOUR PRESENCE STILL LINGERS HERE  
AND IT WONT LEAVE ME ALONE  
(ESTOY TAN CANSADO DE ESTAR AQUÍ  
ACECHADO POR TODOS MIS MIEDOS DE LA NIÑEZ  
Y SI TIENES QUE MARCHARTE  
DESEARÍA QUE SOLO TE FUERAS  
PORQUE TU PRESENCIA AÚN PERMANECE AQUÍ  
Y NO ME QUIERE DEJAR SOLA)

Las palabras de Kurt en el mensaje del teléfono fueron desgarradoras...

El no podía soportar la idea de que Kurt se fuera de este mundo creyendo que Blaine lo odiaba, o lo culpaba por todo lo sucedido...

Él no podía soportar la idea de que Kurt se fuera creyendo que Blaine ya no quería estar con él.

THESE WOUNDS WONT SEEM TO HEAL  
THIS PAIN IS JUST TOO REAL  
THERES JUST TOO MUCH THAT TIME CANNOT ERASE  
(ESTAS HERIDAS NO PARECEN SANAR  
ESTE DOLOR ES TAN REAL  
HAY DEMASIADAS COSAS QUE EL TIEMPO NO PUEDE BORRAR)

Blaine sabía que era mucho el daño que ambos se habían hecho... y quizá las heridas de ese proceso tardarían en sanar y dejarían siempre marcas y cicatrices en sus corazones... pero él también estaba convencido de que eso era superable mientras Kurt estuviera bien, y él estuviera a su lado.

WHEN YOU CRIED ID WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS  
WHEN YOUD SCREAM ID FIGHT AWAY ALL OF YOUR FEARS  
AND I HELD YOUR HAND THROUGH ALL OF THESE YEARS  
BUT YOU STILL HAVE  
ALL OF ME  
(CUANDO LLORABAS YO SECABA TODAS TUS LÁGRIMAS  
CUANDO GRITABAS YO PELEABA CONTRA TODOS TUS MIEDOS  
Y HE SOSTENIDO TU MANO DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS  
PERO IGUAL AÚN TIENES  
TODO DE MÍ)

¡Dios!

¡Dolía tanto!

Blaine no se consideraba alguien propiamente creyente... siempre tuvo sus dudas respecto de la religión... y a decir verdad aun las tenía, pero en ese momento de su vida, miro al cielo, cerró los ojos y deseo con todo su corazón que hubiera algo, o alguien que salvara a Kurt... porque sin importar todo lo que Kurt le hizo sufrir...

Kurt era un chico extraordinario.

Era noble y de buenos sentimientos.

Era generoso y considerado...

Kurt merecía ser salvado...

Kurt merecía vivir.

YOU USED TO CAPTIVATE ME  
BY YOUR RESONATING LIGHT  
NOW IM BOUND BY THE LIFE YOU LEFT BEHIND  
YOUR FACE IT HAUNTS  
MY ONCE PLEASANT DREAMS  
YOUR VOICE IT CHASED AWAY  
ALL THE SANITY IN ME  
(SOLÍAS CAUTIVARME  
CON TU LUZ RESONANTE  
PERO AHORA ESTOY ATADA A LA VIDA QUE DEJASTE  
TU CARA APARECE  
EN AQUELLOS QUE FUERON MIS SUEÑOS MÁS PLACENTEROS  
TU VOZ HA PERSEGUIDO  
A TODA LA CORDURA QUE HAY EN MI)

No pudo caminar más... y simplemente se derrumbo en el piso mientras los sollozos aumentaban de intensidad...

Deseo poder dormir para estar anestesiado de ese dolor atroz... y sin embargo se sintió culpable por su cobardía.

THESE WOUNDS WONT SEEM TO HEAL  
THIS PAIN IS JUST TOO REAL  
THERES JUST TOO MUCH THAT TIME CANNOT ERASE  
IVE TRIED SO HARD TO TELL MYSELF THAT YOURE GONE  
BUT THOUGH YOURE STILL WITH ME  
IVE BEEN ALONE ALL ALONG  
(ESTAS HERIDAS NO PARECEN SANAR  
ESTE DOLOR ES TAN REAL  
HAY DEMASIADAS COSAS QUE EL TIEMPO NO PUEDE BORRAR  
HE INTENTADO TANTO DECIRME A MI MISMO QUE TE HAS IDO  
PERO CREO QUE AÚN SIGUES ESTANDO CONMIGO  
HE ESTADO SOLO TODO EL TIEMPO)

Cuando la canción finalizo se sintió ligeramente mejor... solo un poco, porque ante tales circunstancias y con tan cruel jugarreta del destino... era imposible que el ojimiel pudiera decir que se encontraba bien.

SEBASTIAN

El ojiverde tuvo deseos de seguir a Blaine cuando fue por el café... pero estuvo convencido de que el ojimiel solo quería alejarse y por esa razón decidió mantenerse al margen.

Sebastian no podía saber en que situación estaba ahora su relación con el ojimiel... sabía que era egoísta de su parte preocuparse por eso... pero no podía evitarlo...

El ojiverde paso gran parte de su juventud enamorando chicos, desechandolos y jugando con ellos... y cuando por primera vez se enamoraba enserio de alguien, no era correspondido.

Por un momento el ojiverde se pregunto si era el destino el que le pasaba la factura.

Probablemente si...

Sabía que después de eso, independientemente de que sucediera...

No podría permitirse aspirar al amor del chico de ojos dorados.

Él mismo le había dejado claro que no lo amaba.

Sintió celos de Kurt, pues aunque el ojiazul estuviera postrado en esa cama de hospital debatiéndose con quien sabe que tipo de problema... Sebastian deseo estar en su lugar, para así tener el amor de Blaine.

Sin embargo el ojiverde había evolucionado con el tiempo... y aunque en Dalton fue un pedante y peligroso adversario... ahora sabía ser un buen perdedor...

Si Blaine amaba a Kurt, él no haría nada para cambiar eso...

El pelinegro entro en la sala con los ojos hinchados y Sebastian sintió un fuerte dolor atravesarle el pecho.

-¿Familiares de Kurt Hummel?- dijo un hombre completamente vestido de verde.

-Su padre viene en camino- dijo Blaine, como repitiendo lo mismo al hombre de la policía.

-El joven recibió una fuerte herida en el abdomen, pero afortunadamente no hubo un daño severo a órganos vitales... o al menos no hubo un daño irreparable, hemos estado atendiéndolo desde que llego y al parecer, por ese lado podría recuperarse.

Todos sonrieron aliviados, excepto Blaine.

-¿Por ese lado? ¿que quiere decir?- pregunto el ojimiel.

-Que el joven Hummel perdió una gran cantidad de sangre.

-¡Pues que esperan!- dijo Santana frustrada- reponganla cuanto antes...

El medico negó con la cabeza.

-Hay un problema señorita... el joven Hummel tiene sangre AB negativo, una de las sangres más raras de conseguir. No podemos hacerle la transfusión hasta que consigamos un donante, pues el banco de sangre que tenemos no dispone de ese tipo- el doctor hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿han dicho que su padre viene en camino?, ¿sera posible que llegue rápido?, en cuanto mas pasa el tiempo, mas riesgo corre la vida del joven Hummel.

-Su padre no es AB negativo- contesto Blaine con un hilo de voz- lo sé porque solía acompañarlo a las revisiones cuando prometí a Kurt cuidarlo en el tiempo en que le diagnosticaron el cáncer.

-Me comunicare con todos los bancos de sangre y hospitales a los que tengo acceso- dijo el doctor desilusionado- pero no les garantizo nada... un donador de ese tipo es muy difícil de conseguir, y aunque lo hiciera, tenemos el tiempo en nuestra contra.

Blaine soltó un sollozo callado, casi imperceptible, solo Sebastian lo escucho, porque era el único que seguía pendiente del ojimiel.

-¿Ha dicho sangre AB negativo?- pregunto el ojiverde.

Todos lo voltearon a ver. El medico asintió.

-Yo soy AB negativo- explico el castaño en un susurro, y luego, con determinación y mirando a Blaine dijo- yo donare la sangre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

ESPERO ENSERIO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO :)

POR OTRO LADO, QUIERO AGREGAR UNAS CUANTAS COSAS

HACE POCO UNA PERSONA QUE NO SE IDENTIFICO POSTEO UN REVIEW EN LA CUENTA DE UNA COMPAÑERA AUTORA DICIENDO COSAS MUY FEAS DE VARIAS AUTORAS, INCLUYENDOME Y ATACANDONOS SIN NINGUN MOTIVO... YO NO LE QUIERO DAR IMPORTANCIA A ESA PERSONA, PUES LA GENTE QUE ME IMPORTA SON USTEDES QUE ME LEEN Y COMENTAN, CRITICAN SANA Y CONSTRUCTIVAMENTE MI TRABAJO PORQUE SON USTEDES LOS LECTORES QUE VALEN LA PENA...

**TAMBIEN QUIERO FELICITAR EN ESTE CAPITULO A TODAS LAS AUTORAS A LAS QUE NOS MENCIONO ESTA PERSONA ANONIMA, POR EL TRABAJO Y ESFUERZO ASI COMO EL TIEMPO UTILIZADO PARA LA ELABORACION DE CADA FIC... PORQUE TODAS NOSOTRAS LO HACEMOS POR QUE LOS QUEREMOS Y NOS COMPLACE EN GRAN MEDIDA CUANDO NOS DEJAN UN REVIEW...**

**Y POR ULTIMO RECUERDEN FELICITAR A ROBERTO POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS JEJEEJ :P**


	12. RECUPERANDO

**CAPITULO 12**

_"La amistad es mas difícil y mas rara _

_que el amor..._

_Por eso... hay que salvarla como sea..."_

_ALBERTO MORAVIA_

**RECUPERANDO...**

**KURT**

El castaño abrió sus azules ojos y miró alrededor.

Le sorprendió saber que se encontraba en una habitación desconocida.

Todo era blanco.

Todo era silencio.

Intento incorporarse, pero un dolor agudo que le nació en la boca del estomago se lo impidió.

Miro sus brazos y se dio cuenta que llevaba un objeto sujeto a su muñeca derecha.

Se miro a si mismo y descubrió que llevaba puesta una bata blanca (muy horrible, cabía aclarar) y bajo ésta, estaba completamente desnudo.

No tardo mucho en comprender que estaba en un hospital... y tardo mucho menos en recordar por que se encontraba ahí.

La última vez que tuvo conciencia había estado forcejeando con un chico por su billetera y el último recuerdo que su memoria tenía capturado era la mirada de pánico del muchacho en sincronía con un intenso dolor cuando un objeto punzo cortante le perforo el abdomen.

El ojiazul miro con mayor detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraba...

¿Enserio era un hospital?

¿O acaso había muerto y esa era una versión retorcida del cielo?

Sin embargo la visita de una enfermera le hizo comprender que estaba correcto en lo primero y que lo segundo no era mas que una maquinación de su cabeza.

**BLAINE**

El ojimiel supo que tenía que agradecer a Sebastian por haber donado la sangre a Kurt.

Lo haría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de hablar con él.

En ese momento el ojiverde reposaba en uno de los cuartos del hospital recuperándose de la baja que la perdida de una cierta cantidad de sangre le había provocado, el doctor dijo que estaría pronto bien.

También dijo que Kurt podría salvarse.

Blaine se sentía agradecido en ese momento...

Agradecido con Sebastian...

Agradecido con quien haya escuchado sus suplicas... porque ahora el ojiazul estaría bien.

Por que de alguna u otra forma se le había otorgado otra oportunidad...

Para comenzar a vivir con felicidad, y aunque aun no tenía muy claro qué cosa haría, sabia que iba a encontrar la forma para solucionar lo suyo con Kurt.

**-O-O-O-**

Burt Hummel entro en la sala de espera con sudor en el rostro y la mirada ansiosa en búsqueda de alguna persona que pudiera darle información acerca de Kurt.

Finn venía tras él siguiendo sus pasos.

-¡Burt!- lo llamo Blaine.

-¡Chico!- le contestó el hombre apurando los pies para llegar hasta él- ¿Cómo está mi muchacho?

-Estará bien- contesto Blaine tranquilizándolo- afortunadamente el arma no ocasiono un daño severo y justo hace un rato le hicieron una transfusión de sangre, el doctor dijo que estaría bien- finalizó el pelinegro.

-¡Dios chico!- dijo Burt entre aliviado y sorprendido- ¿Cómo pudo suceder una cosa así?

Blaine negó con la cabeza deseando que Kurt y él hubieran sido más valientes y menos orgullosos desde el principio, pues de haber sido así, el ojimiel podría asegurar que aquello no habría ocurrido.

**-O-O-O-**

Un par de horas después todos estaban reunidos en la sala de espera.

En uno de los sillones se encontraban Rachel y Santana, aun con ojeras rodeando sus ojos y con la cara demacrada por las trasnochadas.

Burt Hummel estaba recargado en uno de los pilares del centro de la sala.

Finn se encontraba conversando con Adam, quien había llegado al cabo de una media hora.

Sebastian aun se hallaba descansando en el cuarto del hospital y Blaine se encontraba sentado en el suelo mientras en un acto nervioso hacia crujir los huesos de sus dedos.

En ese momento, una enfermera menudita y de sonrisa cálida se acerco a Burt.

-¿Señor Hummel?- el hombre asintió colocándose inmediatamente frente a ella- Su hijo ha despertado y quiere verlo- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

El alivio que sintieron todos los ahí reunidos fue liberador, pero ninguno se comparo con la felicidad que sintió Blaine en ese momento.

Después de minutos de incertidumbre.

Después de horas de angustia.

Después de semanas de pleitos innecesarios.

Después de meses de espera.

Por fin el ojimiel sentía que había una posibilidad de que todo funcionara... y él iba a encargarse de defenderla hasta el final.

**KURT**

El castaño se alegro de ver entrar a su padre a la habitación y quizo correr a abrazarlo renegando internamente por la incapacidad para hacerlo.

-¡Muchacho!- dijo Burt acercándose- ¡Dios!, ¡no sabes que susto nos diste a todos!

-Lo lamento- dijo Kurt sinceramente- fui un tonto al ir a ese lugar papa, estaba en una zona sospechosa y la gente no parecía muy agradable y...

-Eso ya no importa- lo silencio Burt- lo que importa es que estas bien chico- ¡yo no sé que haría si te perdiera!- agrego el hombre abatido al tiempo que el asomo de unas lagrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos.

Kurt se unió al silencioso llanto de su padre.

-Papa... yo tampoco podría hacerlo sin ti- dijo el chico sinceramente- si estas enfermo... yo... ¡yo me iré a Lima y voy a cuidarte!

Burt sonrió tiernamente.

-Eso es cosa del pasado chico- explico el hombre- cuando venía en camino recibí un llamada del Doctor Morris- Kurt lo miro con temor- y me comunico que todo había salido bien, la mancha no significaba nada y al parecer gozo de la salud de un jovencito de diecisiete años- finalizo orgulloso Burt.

Kurt sintió como el agotamiento producido por un gran peso en el alma se aligeraba de pronto.

-¡Eso es fantástico papa!- dijo el castaño emocionado.

-Tú estuviste a punto de no lograrlo hijo- comento Burt frunciendo el ceño en una expresión de dolor- si no hubiera sido por ese chico Smythie... yo...

Kurt achico la vista y miro a su padre confundido... ¿Había escuchado Smythie?

-¿De que hablas papa?- pregunto repentinamente curioso.

-Perdiste una gran cantidad de sangre hijo... y tú llevas esa sangre de tu madre, que aunque sé que te sientes muy orgulloso de ella, en cuestiones practicas ese tipo sanguíneo es muy difícil de conseguir... necesitabas una transfusión rápida y el hospital carecía de tu sangre... Estabas a punto de... perder la vida a causa de la baja de sangre que tuviste y no había mucho tiempo de conseguir un donador... entonces, ese chico Smythie... ¿Sebastian creo?, él es de tu tipo, y te dono la sangre.

Kurt no pudo articular palabra alguna por un momento, no sabía de que asombrarse más...

Si de que Sebastian Smythie y él, por cuestiones de ironía de la vida tuvieran el mismo tipo de sangre extraña...

O de que el "suricato" hubiera hecho un acto de generosidad para con otro ser humano... ¡y que ese otro ser humano fuera él mismo!

Kurt supo en ese instante que ya no estaba bien seguir llamando suricato al ojiverde.

-Yo... nunca hubiera creído que él- comenzó el chico de ojos azules, pero al ver que su padre no lo seguía, decidió mantener sus pensamientos para él mismo- en fin- corto el castaño- ¿como están Finn y Carole?

**BLAINE**

El ojimiel tuvo deseos de correr a la habitación de Kurt, y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a hacer para enderezar las cosas entre ellos, quizá esta vez, siendo más valiente.

Sin embargo... eso llevaría tiempo, y lo sabía, no podría apresurar nada con Kurt, y no podía comenzar nada con él de nuevo sin antes hacerse cargo de un último asunto.

**SEBASTIAN**

El ojiverde llevaba seis horas en reposo obligatorio.

Se sentía exhausto y débil a causa de la perdida de sangre, pero aun así, creía que los doctores exageraban al mantenerlo enclaustrado en esa habitación.

Suspiro aburrido y tomo el control remoto con la intención de encender el televisor, pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió al tiempo que un guapo pelinegro entraba.

-Blaine...- dijo el ojiverde mirándolo intensamente.

El ojimiel le sonrió con dulzura y se sentó a su lado.

-Seb... yo...-comenzó Blaine con cautela- tú no puedes saber lo agradecido que estoy contigo por haber hecho eso... por haber donado a Kurt de tu sangre y así, salvarlo.

El ojiverde sonrió y tomo la mano de Blaine entre las suyas.

-Creo que conocerte me hizo darme cuenta que no habría nada que no pudiera hacer por ti- contestó suavemente el castaño.

-Blaine apretó ligeramente el agarre, intentando tomar fuerza para decir lo que a continuación tenía por decir.

-Seb yo enserio lamento lo que te dije... fui cruel y egoísta cuando tu solo querías ayudarme y yo...

Sebastian llevo uno de sus dedos a los labios del castaño para silenciarlo.

-Tú solo fuiste sincero Blaine- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa triste- estabas herido y tu reacción fue la esperada- Blaine intento hablar, pero fue nuevamente fue callado por el ojiverde- decir que me engañaste sería mentir Blaine, yo siempre supe que nunca dejaste de quererlo... cuando lo mencionabas, por mucho daño que él te hubiera hecho, tu mirada siempre se iluminaba y tu voz parecía adquirir un tono diferente... - el joven castaño hizo una pausa- solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me dejaras.

Blaine sintió tristeza por el chico, y deseo desde el fondo de su corazón que hubiera alguien que supiera amarlo de la manera que él se merecía.

-Supongo que con esto quedamos a mano por lo de "casi dejarte ciego"- bromeo el ojiverde.

-¿Sabes?- contestó Blaine riendo- Creo que a pesar de eso... sigo estando en deuda contigo.

-Señor Smythie- interrumpió un enfermero en ese momento- sera dado de alta en unos minutos- finalizo el hombre al tiempo que Sebastian le lanzaba una mirada coqueta de arriba a abajo logrando poner nervioso al chico enfermero, Blaine sonrió girando los ojos.

**KURT**

El castaño se encontraba descansando.

Burt había estado acompañándolo toda la tarde y el ojiazul lo persuadió para que saliera a comer algo.

El recuerdo del día del ataque le trajo al ojiazul tristeza y melancolía.

Recordaba lo mal que había estado antes de terminar ahí.

Todos los sucesos que lo llevaron desesperado a ese bar donde encontrara la culminación de su mala suerte de ese día.

Recordaba la llamada que hizo a Blaine y todas las cosas que dijo.

En ese momento no sabia si había hecho lo correcto.

Quizá el mensaje nunca llego.

Quizá el ojimiel no lo había escuchado... Y aunque fuera lo contrario, ¿de que serviría ya?

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a un hermoso ojimiel que lo miraba con cautela.

-Hola- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo tiernamente.

Kurt sintió que su mundo se detenía.

-H..hola-contestó con timidez- yo... yo pensé que tú ya no estarías aquí- confesó el castaño.

Blaine se coloco a escasos centímetros de la cama y luego tomo asiento.

-¿Porqué pensarías eso?- preguntó.

-Bueno- comenzó sinceramente el castaño- yo he sido una terrible persona y como ya sabes que estoy bien tal vez tú...

El ojimiel se acerco mas a la cama, logrando que la ya tenue fragancia suya impregnara el olfato del ojiazul consiguiendo con ello que callara.

-Hemos sido unos tontos Kurt- dijo el ojimiel sonriendo- Yo... y tú, hemos estado tan interesados en culpar al otro, que hemos olvidado lo que perdíamos en esa guerra sin sentido.

El ojiazul se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Te refieres a...?- comenzó nervioso.

-Me refiero a que escuche tu mensaje Kurt... y sin embargo... ¡Dios! ¡Tuve tanto miedo de perderte Kurt! ¡Tanto!... llegue a pensar que escuchaba tu mensaje demasiado tarde- hizo una pausa para mirar a ojiazul con mayor intensidad- yo también lo siento Kurt- dijo sinceramente- yo lo siento por ser tan cobarde y esperar tan poco, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aguardar por tú cariño, por lloriquear tanto por mi, cuando no intentaba comprenderte... yo lamento intentar apresurar las cosas cuando lo ideal era ganar de nuevo tu confianza y conquistarte primero como amigo.

El ojiazul lo escucho atento sin saber que decir, al tiempo que unos delgados y transparentes hilos de agua salada bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Tú no me arruinaste Kurt- dijo suavemente el pelinegro- yo permití que tu dolor me dañara... pero fue culpa de ambos, ahora lo sé... porque no era tú intención hacerlo, pero no podías controlarlo... y yo simplemente lo tolere muy poco, y permití que hiciéramos lo incorrecto con tal de pasar pedazos de tiempo contigo- Kurt intento decir algo, pero Blaine lo calló suavemente para continuar hablando- y si hay algo en lo que te equivocas Kurt... es en pensar que soy demasiado para ti... porque no lo soy- dijo al tiempo que tomaba con suavidad con su mano derecha el mentón del castaño obligandolo a mirarlo a la cara- ¿Te has visto en un espejo Kurt?, porque Dios... ¡Tú eres simplemente maravilloso!... Tan bello, tan noble... ¡tan increíblemente extraordinario! nunca seras poca cosa Kurt, ni para mi, ni para nadie, porque tener tu corazón equivale a tener el cielo.

El castaño sonrió sintiéndose dichoso.

Sonrió por escuchar esas palabras de Blaine tan llenas de verdad.

-Sé que aun hay mucho que sanar- dijo tiernamente el ojimiel acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla del castaño- pero creo que tanto tú como yo sabemos que por fin vamos por el camino correcto...

-Y... ¿Y Sebastian?- se atrevió a preguntar el ojiazul con nerviosismo y timidez en la voz.

El ojimiel lo miro fijamente, le tomo la mano derecha con la suya y se la coloco en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, justo como hizo una vez en el auditorio de McKinley.

-Sebastian significa mucho para mi- comenzó el pelinegro cambiando la naturaleza de las palabras dichas dos años atrás- Cómo un amigo- dijo sonriendo dulcemente- Cómo una persona que hizo un gran gesto por mi... y por ti...- hizo una pausa- pero sólo eso Kurt, yo nunca podría amar a nadie de la manera en que yo te amo a ti... ¡Tú me mueves Kurt!, siempre lo has hecho... siempre lo harás, yo creo que de ahora en adelante, debemos ser sinceros con lo que sentimos y con lo que hacemos... Sólo te pido- dijo el ojimiel con precaución y endureciendo la mirada- que no olvides todo lo que yo te quiero, y todo lo que estoy dispuesto a esperar por ti...

El ojiazul no fue capaz de mantenerse estático y como un acto reflejo echo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, al tiempo que acercaba sus labios al oído del ojimiel y suavemente decía... "Yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti..."

**SEBASTIAN**

El ojiverde decidió salir a andar por los jardines del hospital. Necesitaba estar un rato solo y pensar en sí mismo y en lo que sentía.

Perder a Blaine era muy doloroso.

Enamorarse por primera vez y que le destrozaran el corazón no era para nada una experiencia alentadora.

Sin embargo se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

Orgulloso por ser un buen perdedor, orgulloso por descubrir de si mismo que podría ser algo mas que un chico guapo y encantador.

Orgulloso por saber que tenía un buen corazón.

-¿Así que tu eres el espeluznante Sebastian Smythie?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El castaño se giro para encontrarse con un lindo chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio que no conocía y que se encontraba sonriendo agradablemente mientras con sus manos jugaba con lo que parecía ser la hoja de un moro.

-¿Parece que me conoces?- preguntó el ojiverde intrigado.

-De hecho no- contestó el rubio- pero he escuchado tantas historias tuyas sobre lo terrible persona que eres, que no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por hacerlo- confesó el chico divertido.

Sebastian arrugo el ceño soltando una pequeña risita.

-¿Ah si? ¿y que has oído sobre mis... horripilantes hazañas?- pregunto coqueto.

-No mucho- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros- solo que manipulaste una competencia de coros para obtener la titularidad de Michael Jackson, que chantajeaste a una chica con difundir la foto desnuda de su novio fotoshopeado... que amenazaste, intimidaste y hasta robaste un trofeo con ayuda de uno de tus secuaces- dijo el ojiazul con fingida voz horrorizada.

Sebastian se echo a reír con más ganas ante la mención de su pasado.

-¡Vaya!- dijo el ojiverde repentinamente interesado por el chico rubio- parece que soy terrible...- el otro joven asintió sonriendo- y dime ¿si soy tan malo, por que has optado por dirigirme la palabra siquiera?- pregunto intrigado el castaño.

-¿Bromeas?- pregunto escandalizado el rubio- Casi dejas ciego a Blaine Anderson, ese chico es el causante de la ruina de mi vida amorosa- continuo divertido- no tienes idea de lo bien que me caíste cuando me entere se eso.

El ojiverde se echo a reír estruendosamente.

-Bueno- comenzó- mi intención no era dejar ciego al receptor del Slushie... y créeme que Blaine no era mi objetivo- hizo una pausa para mirar la luz proyectada en los rayos dorados del cabello del otro chico- pero ¿sabes?... mi vida amorosa esta en la ruina también- confeso encogiéndose de hombros- parece que ambos somos dos tipos arruinados- agrego sonriendo con tristeza- pero es injusto, tú conoces demasiado bien mis fechorías y yo ni siquiera sé tu nombre- preguntó curioso.

El rubio sonrió radiantemente acercándose a él y extendiéndole la mano.

-Mi nombre es Adam.

**BLAINE Y KURT**

Había pasado un mes desde que Kurt salió del hospital.

Desde entonces, el castaño había hablado con el profesor Peters, afortunadamente el hombre accedió a darle una segunda oportunidad y con ayuda de Blaine, el castaño estaba por terminar un proyecto que le había dejado como castigo por la inasistencia a sus clases.

Kurt y Blaine habían estrechado su amistad desde que el castaño y él hablaron aquel día en el hospital.

Volver a ser amigos de nuevo se sentía genial.

Acostumbraban a ir por un café después de clases, y Kurt acompañaba al pelinegro a los ensayos para la obra de Cassie.

Comían y cenaban juntos y pasaban horas platicando sobre temas superficiales, como cuando estaban en Dalton.

En ocasiones, cuando Blaine no se daba cuenta, Kurt lo miraba embelesado, para apartar la mirada inmediatamente al ser descubierto.

En ocasiones, cuando Blaine estaba solo en su departamento y Sam había salido a trabajar, el pelinegro se permitía pensar en cada momento en que tuvo la satisfacción de amar a Kurt, de besarlo, de tocarlo y de despertar a su lado.

Era en esas ocasiones en que se daba cuenta que el tiempo de hablar con el corazón en la mano había llegado... y que por muy difícil que fuera, él pondría todo de su parte para resistirlo.

**-O-O-O-**

Esa tarde ambos chicos estaban en el departamento del ojimiel mirando una película con tranquilidad.

Kurt estaba llorando por la emotividad de la situación expuesta en el filme, mientras que Blaine observaba cada detalle de la piel de porcelana del rostro de Kurt.

El ojimiel no podría desear en ese momento otra cosa que besar los rosados labios del castaño... Fantaseo con acercarse a él y capturarlo tiernamente entre sus brazos y no dejarlo marchar de ellos nunca jamás.

Pero antes debía hacer algo.

Y nunca lo haría si no era en ese momento.

Así que cuando la película llego a su fin, el pelinegro apago el televisor inmediatamente, se sentó junto a Kurt y lo miro con seriedad.

El castaño se tensó por un momento por la mirada del ojimiel, pero no duro mucho en comprender las intenciones de este, así que simplemente con voz tranquila dijo...

-Yo también creo que es momento de hablar sobre lo que paso Blaine... sobre lo que paso esa vez en Ohio, y sobre lo que te hice después...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

NO PUEDEN PERDERSE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO :D

ESE SERA EL FINAL :D

GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR

SUS REVIEWS ME HACEN SENTIR QUE FLOTO EN EL AIRE! XD


	13. AMANDOTE

****HEY MIS HERMOSOS LECTORES! AQUÍ ESTA EL FINAL DE AMANDOTE... SIN MUCHO RETRASO... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... :P

**CAPITULO 13**

_"Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada_

_cuando se ama..."_

_LOUIS CHARLES ALFRED DE MUSSET_

**AMANDOTE**

**BLAINE Y KURT**

Ahí, sentados en la sala del departamento de Blaine, el castaño y el ojimiel estuvieron hablando toda la tarde sobre todo lo que hacia falta hablar.

Blaine contó a Kurt la manera en que contacto a Eli, cuando y como comenzaron a coquetear y cual fue el motivo que desencadeno que el ojimiel terminara en la cama de aquel desconocido.

Kurt lo escuchó en forma pacifica, con lagrimas en los ojos, pero sin interrumpirlo.

Era cierto, escuchar todas aquellas palabras era difícil, pero no mas de lo que imagino que sería.

Blaine hablaba con arrepentimiento en la voz... y a la vez con un dejo de temor, pero sabía que lo mejor era tratar ese tema cuanto antes.

El ojimiel le contó a Kurt de la manera en que se sintió abandonado por este.

De como creyó que Kurt lo olvidaría encontrándose tan lejos y en una ciudad tan sofisticada llena de chicos atractivos y gays.

Le contó de como le afecto la falta de atención del castaño cuando él más necesitaba del ojiazul.

Le contó de la culpa y de la rabia consigo mismo después de haberse encamado con Eli.

Le contó de los días tristes, de las noches solitarias, y de su incapacidad para animarse, o salir, o intentar ser feliz.

En todo momento Kurt lo escucho silenciosamente, sin manifestar ninguna clase de odio o rencor.

Lo escucho y sintió comprenderlo.

Y Kurt entendió que aunque el acto del ojimiel fue incorrecto, él tampoco había sido un novio ejemplar en el tiempo que estuvieron distanciados.

Sin embargo, en el proceso de todo el relato el castaño se dio cuenta de algo... y como en un acto de iluminación entendió que la mención del hecho en si, no era tan dolorosa, que el acto de engaño en su pura naturaleza, no le provocaba tanto malestar, como el hecho de su necedad y de su orgullo durante los meses en que Blaine intento acercarse a él mientras permanecía aceptando las condiciones de Kurt, aún y cuando eso lo dañara...

Kurt lloraba porque se sentía terriblemente mal por el tiempo desperdiciado, por su negativa a perdonar, por los daños colaterales más que por la causa origen de su separación.

Cuando el ojimiel termino de hablar, Kurt tomo sus manos suavemente, se acerco a él y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Ahora sé- comenzó el ojiazul con voz pausada- que un relación implica que ambas partes participen... todo este tiempo... ¡Dios!, incluso todo el tiempo anterior a nuestra separación, yo permití que fueras tú quien llevara la carga- dijo sinceramente el castaño- si lo nuestro no funciono entonces Blaine, no fue solo a causa de que tu me engañaras... fue también mi culpa, porque yo te abandone sin darme cuenta... te ignore cuando me necesitabas y siempre coloque tus problemas en un plano secundario en relación con los míos...- el castaño hizo una pausa para intensificar su mirada y conectarla mejor con la del ojimiel- Yo por fin puedo decir ahora Blaine... ¡que te perdono!... te perdono por haberme engañado esa vez con ese chico... sin embargo es lo único por lo que debo perdonarte... ahora sólo me queda pedirte a ti que me perdones por todo lo demás.- finalizó el castaño con un nerviosismo latente en sus últimas palabras.

Blaine arrugo los labios y se coloco el dedo pulgar e indice sobre la nariz fingiendo que pensaba muy concienzudamente su próxima respuesta.

El castaño lo observo sintiendo esa clase de desesperación que sienten los concursantes de un programa televisivo en espera de saber quien es el ganador de un premio millonario.

-Yo nunca podría no perdonarte Kurt- finalizo el ojimiel sonriendo y colocando ambas manos en las mejillas del castaño- yo me sentí herido todo el tiempo que estuvimos en ese caos emocional... pero nunca te odie, nunca sentí rencor hacia ti... porque tu simplemente eres todo para mi...

El ojiazul permitió dejar correr las lagrimas producidas por la sinceridad de ese momento... y le complació darse cuenta que eran lagrimas de felicidad y no de dolor.

Ambos jóvenes se unieron en un abrazo lleno de esperanza y sentimientos encontrados.

Quizá se aferraron demasiado fuerte el uno con el otro... pues la perdida de contacto hacia parecer casi irreal aquel maravilloso momento... y ellos necesitaban saber que el perdón mutuamente dado era real y que el abrazo entre ellos era la expresión mas clara de la disposición que tenían a recuperar lo antes perdido.

**SEBASTIAN**

Había pasado un mes desde que Adam y el ojiverde salían.

En un principio, como simples compañeros que se entendían en la soledad y en el desamor.

Después, como amigos que salían a divertirse argumentando que la vida era una perra malintencionada y que bailando y enloqueciendo en bares lograban burlarse de la maldita en su cara... Aunque la verdadera razón era el mero pretexto para estar juntos.

Porque Adam no podía pasar por alto la personalidad divertida del castaño... ademas de que... ¡el ojiverde estaba tan bueno como el infierno!

Porque Sebastian no podía pasar por alto el sexy acento británico del rubio, ni esos ojos de ensueño, ni esa sonrisa radiante.

Y así pasaron los días... entre tardes de camaradería, noches de juerga, fines de semana de reuniones en casa de uno o del otro para mirar programas detectivescos o documentales de supervivencia.

Sin embargo en esos días, no fueron otra cosa que amigos.

Hasta que claro, todo cambio aquel día en el bar, cuando un fornido joven se acerco a Adam y lo saco a bailar.

Sebastian Smythie no tuvo una idea mejor que hacer uso de sus viejos talentos... así que con el mayor cinismo del mundo se acerco decisivo a la pareja que bailaba animosamente en la pista de baile, y en un acto puro de celos, derramo a propósito el whisky de su vaso sobre la camisa del chico fornido.

El joven no tuvo tiempo de replicar, ni Adam de darse cuenta de qué ocurría, porque apenas el liquido empapo la tela, el ojiverde jalo al rubio hacia él y lo pego a su cuerpo.

El ojiazul lo miro con expresión desconcertada pero no se aparto.

Sebastian sonrió seductoramente y acerco su rostro al del rubio al tiempo que capturaba con sus dientes el labio inferior de Adam.

Y perdidos en la locura de esa noche y de ese lugar, ambos chicos ignoraron las maldiciones que lanzaba el tipo fornido por la ruina de su muy ajustada camisa.

No se percataron de que los rojos, azules, amarillos y morados de las luces del bar se proyectaban en sus pieles haciéndolos lucir irreales.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la canción que estaban bailando.

Porque Adam se perdió en la sensación de los labios de Sebastian devorando su boca y su cuello.

Porque Sebastian solo pudo ser consciente de las manos presurosas del rubio que se colaban por debajo de su camisa.

Y las únicas palabras que el ojiverde pudo interpretar correctamente fueron las del rubio, cuando con voz deseosa y coqueta le susurro al oído...

-Vamos a otro sitio.

**BLAINE**

Estaban por cumplirse dos semanas desde que el castaño y él hablaron a corazón abierto.

Desde entonces, su relación de amigos había mejorado considerablemente...

Y en ocasiones había jugueteos inocentes y miradas coquetas entre ellos...

Pero ninguno se animaba a dar el primer paso para con el otro.

Blaine quería encontrar una forma perfecta para declararse de nuevo con el castaño... sin embargo todas las ideas que se le ocurrían parecían demasiado trilladas.

Pensó en llevarlo a un restaurante romántico.

Pensó en llenarle la habitación de rosas y mensajes cursis.

Pensó en armar un picnic en central park y preparar sandwiches de jalea de zarzamora y frambuesas...

Sí... el ojimiel pensó en muchas cosas, pero nada lograba ser suficiente para él.

Porque a su parecer, Kurt era de esa clase de personas que merecía algún detalle extraordinario.

Y sin embargo el hecho de no apresurar las cosas con el ojiazul ¡lo estaba volviendo loco!

Esa semana en particular por ejemplo...

Cuando el ojimiel fue a buscarlo a su departamento cierto día para continuar con el avance del proyecto del señor Peters, y el castaño le abrió la puerta con nada mas sobre su cuerpo que unos ajustados bóxers negros.

Y por si fuera poco, el ojiazul se estuvo paseando como si nada en tales condiciones por dos tortuosas horas.

O cuando Blaine manifestó sentirse cansado y adolorido después de un ensayo de la coreografía de Cassie y Kurt se ofreció a darle un masaje.

Y resulto que dicho "masaje" reactivo otras partes de su cuerpo.

Blaine no pudo hacer otra cosa que desear que el suelo se lo tragara entero, pues la sonrisa divertida del ojiazul indicaba que se había dado cuenta de su problema notorio.

Y no eran solo cuestiones de ese tipo...

Era cada cosa que Kurt hacia...

La manera en que sonreía.

La manera en que arrugaba el ceño cuando realmente se concentraba en algo.

La forma en que enrojecía cuando el ojimiel le hacia un cumplido.

Todas y cada una de esas cosas tan propias y adorables del castaño hacían que el Blaine deseara tenerlo en sus brazos cuanto antes.

**KURT**

El castaño era testigo de como todo volvía al lugar en el que debería.

Estaba por terminar el proyecto del señor Peters y eso le garantizaba su permanencia en NYADA.

Recientemente se había comunicado con Isabelle, y la mujer accedió a regresarlo a su antiguo empleo sí el castaño resistía un periodo de prueba de un mes... y el ojiazul estaba más que dispuesto a poner todo de su parte para conseguirlo.

Su padre estaba bien y él había vuelto a ser el mismo chico entusiasta que llego a Nueva York lleno de sueños y esperanzas.

Ahora solo quedaban dos cosas que el ojiazul debía hacer para sentirse completamente bien consigo mismo.

Una era un agradecimiento pendiente que le debía a alguien.

La otra era Blaine.

_**UN MES DESPUÉS**_

**SEBASTIAN**

El ojiverde se permitió ser cursi ese día.

Así que, fingiendo que aún dormía, y en una actitud propia del que no quiere la cosa, rodó sobre la cama para situarse junto al rubio, quien había despertado temprano esa mañana y en ese momento leía una de sus tantas novelas sobre paz emocional y crecimiento espiritual.

Adam sonrió cundo el castaño paso su brazo por su abdomen.

-Se que estas despierto Smythie- dijo divertido.

El castaño bufó y termino por abrir los ojos derrotado.

Adam y él llevaban saliendo un mes con tres días exactamente, y aunque ninguno de los dos había hecho una declaración amorosa al otro, ambos chicos sabían que lo que tenían era serio y lo que sentían también lo era.

El rubio y el ojiverde actuaban propiamente como una pareja, y ambos estaban bien con ello.

Adam era uno de esos chicos chapado a la antigua, romántico y detallista que gustaba de consentir al ojiverde con cenas románticas, ramos florales y chocolates.

Sebastian era uno de esos tipos que tenían manía por coquetear constantemente y terminar en la cama con alguien para tener una noche de desenfreno pasional...

La diferencia era que ahora ese "alguien" siempre era Adam.

Y ambos se complementaban a la perfección.

El rubio gozaba de la personalidad alocada e intensa del ojiverde... ¡y vaya que lo gozaba!

Sebastian se derretía cada vez más por el chico del acento ingles.

Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía que alguien se preocupaba realmente por él.

Porque cuando estuvo resfriado, Adam lo cobijo y le llevo sopa caliente... actos que él creía solo sucedían en las historias fantasiosas de niños pequeños.

Porque el ojiazul se encargaba de recordarle constantemente lo hermoso que era.

Porque cuando estuvo en exámenes orales y juicios simulados hasta tarde, Adam se desvelo y fue a recogerlo, porque no quería que se expusiera a algún peligro nocturno.

Adam lo cuidaba, por que Adam lo quería.

Y él también lo hacía.

Pues aunque el principio entre ellos fue extraño debido al apego que cada uno sentía con la persona que le había roto el corazón cuando se conocieron... con el tiempo descubrieron, que su enamoramiento para con los otros chicos no era de la clase de amor imposible de superar.

Porque cuando comenzaron a frecuentarse Sebastian encontró en el rubio a un chico que podía ganarse su corazón rápidamente.

Y Adam conoció en Sebastian a la persona que estaba destinada para él.

-Siempre me pillas- dijo el castaño desilusionado.

-Lo sé- contesto Adam quitado de la pena- y es absolutamente adorable hacerlo.

Sebastian sonrió y en un gesto de coquetería tomo el libro que Adam leía y sin importarle gran cosa lo lanzo fuera de la cama.

-¡Hey!- dijo el ojiazul escandalizado.

-Tengo otros planes para ti esta mañana- dijo Sebastian seductoramente.

Adam sonrió divertido.

Sin embargo no alcanzaron siquiera a besarse, porque cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de unirse, el timbre del departamento del ojiverde sonó.

El castaño gruño con fastidio al tiempo que se incorporaba buscando su ropa interior.

Adam no fue nada discreto y con todo el descaro del mundo lo devoro con la mirada.

-Mas te vale que no estés esperando a un atractivo chico de Columbia Smythie- comentó el rubio con fingido reproche.

El castaño se volvió a él con unos pantalones deportivos puestos, el torso desnudo y una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro que no- contestó- Nunca te engañaría con un tipo de Columbia... de la NYU quizás- menciono riendo al tiempo que Adam le lanzaba un cojín a la cara.

Sebastian esquivo divertido el golpe y salio de la habitación para abrir la puerta.

Se sorprendió de ver al mismísimo Kurt Hummel del otro lado.

-Vaya, vaya... Princesita- dijo sorprendido el castaño- No puedo negar que me sorprende tu visita...

-Cállate Smythie- corto Kurt entrando al departamento del ojiverde sin ser previamente invitado.

-Puedo preguntar ¿qué haces aquí?- cuestiono Sebastian intrigado.

-Yo...- comenzó el castaño- yo... yo quiero agradecerte- soltó Kurt en un susurro.

-Disculpa- dijo Sebastian divertido- podrías repetirlo, no comprendí lo que dijiste.

-¡Gracias!- soltó el ojiazul en un tono demasiado alto- gracias por salvarme la vida... por donarme la sangre y...

-Por dejar ir a Blaine- completo el ojiverde sonriendo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa sincera, sin rastros de sarcasmo.

-Sí- confirmo Kurt- te he juzgado mal todo este tiempo, y parece que me equivoque al hacerlo- confesó el chico de mirada azulina con un dejo de culpa.

-Bueno- comentó Sebastian- acepto tus disculpas... después de todo yo no fui precisamente un chico agradable contigo... y yo también lamento llamarte princesa- hizo una pausa en la que medito por un minuto- no espera... no lo lamento... ¡eres toda una princesa Hummel!

El ojiazul torció el gesto y rodó los ojos.

-Yo tampoco lamento llamarte suricato ni comparar tu grado de maldad con la de Jack el Destripador Smythie- contraataco Kurt divertido.

-¡Me siento halagado!- contestó Sebastian sonriendo- ese tipo, Jack el destripador es un tío famoso.

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta para salir del departamento del ojiverde, pensando internamente que por primera vez reconocía el encanto natural y divertido de Sebastian.

Cundo Kurt salió, el ojiverde sonrió sinceramente pensando que Kurt Hummel no parecía tan nefasto como lo recordaba.

Y entonces, el ojiverde recordó las últimas palabras de Kurt y sintió su instinto vanidoso herido.

-¿Quien era?- preguntó Adam al tiempo que salía de la habitación vistiendo un pantalón de pijama azul y una camiseta gris de tirantes.

-Adam ¿Que rayos es un suricato?- pregunto extrañado y frunciendo el rostro- ¡Por dios! ¿¡parezco un suricato!?- pregunto el ojiverde alarmado.

El rubio se echo a reír divertido de la reacción del castaño.

Sebastian lo fulminó con la mirada y el ojiazul se acerco hasta él para tomarlo por la cintura y jalarlo hacia su cuerpo.

-Yo sólo sé que pareces un sueño divino- dijo Adam rozando su nariz con la de Sebastian al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en la del ojiverde- y tu no eres otra cosa que no sea "hermoso".

**BLAINE**

El ojimiel llevaba una hora nervioso.

Ese día iniciaría la obra de Cassie, y era su primera aparición en Broadway.

Frente a muchas personas.

Posiblemente cinco veces mas el número de gente ante las que normalmente se había presentado.

Kurt le había enviado un mensaje en la mañana deseándole suerte, pero después de eso no había vuelto a comunicarse con el pelinegro, y cuando Blaine intento ponerse en contacto con él, el celular estaba apagado.

Blaine deseo poder volver a llamarle, por alguna razón le preocupaba que el ojiazul tuviera el celular fuera de servicio...

Sin embargo ese no era el momento más apropiado para preocuparse, dentro de cinco minutos el tendría que aparecer al lado de Brody y Cassie interpretando una coreografía que en ese momento sentía, no había ensayado suficiente.

Cada segundo para Blaine fueron horas... y cuando el momento de salir llego, el pelinegro solo pudo respirar hondo y profundo y con paso decidido salio al escenario donde una multitud hambrienta de talento lo esperaba.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando el número que presentaron termino, el pelinegro se sentía satisfecho y abrumado.

Satisfecho por su trabajo sobre el escenario, por haber logrado sacar adelante el show a pesar de su nerviosismo y por recibir, extrañamente y por primera vez una sonrisa aprobatoria de Cassie cuando el telón callo para el receso del segundo acto, en el que sólo aparecería la rubia.

Abrumado, por los aplausos y estallidos del público.

Kurt había prometido ir argumentando que no podría perderse el número de Blaine por nada en el mundo... sin embargo el ojimiel tenía ciertas dudas al respecto.

Obviamente deseaba que el castaño se encontrara entre la gente agrupada en los elegantes sillones rojos y negros del teatro.

¿Pero si no era así?

¿Quizá el ojiazul en realidad se sentía un poco resentido por no haber obtenido el papel?

Blaine negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, Kurt nunca faltaría por esas razones.

**-O-O-O-**

El teatro comenzaba a vaciarse y él aun no veía al castaño por ningún sitio.

Pregunto a Rachel si lo había visto, pero la morena dijo que no sabía de Kurt desde el medio día.

Intento llamarle a su celular, pero al igual que la última vez, seguía apagado.

Blaine se sintió repentinamente ansioso y estaba por salir a tomar un taxi e ir a buscarlo cuando alguien grito entre la gente.

El pelinegro se volvió para encontrarse con un hermoso castaño de ojos azules que sostenía entre sus brazos un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

Verlo ahí, parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia fue mágico, y fue hermoso.

El castaño iba vestido elegantemente, con unos pantalones grises de vestir, una camisa azul petroleo que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos oscureciendo un tono su color, y sobre la misma llevaba un chaleco gris de rayas negras que resaltaba su figura haciéndolo lucir como un supermodelo.

Blaine sabía que Kurt era hermoso.

El castaño siempre se veía precioso con cualesquier cosa que usara.

Pero ese día iba especialmente espectacular.

El pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco a él corriendo lo mas que la densidad de gente se lo permitía.

-¡Dios!, estaba enserio preocupándome por ti- dijo Blaine al llegar a un metro del castaño- te llame pero tu numero me daba que se encontraba apagado.

-Lo lamento- dijo sinceramente el ojiazul- olvide cargar la batería desde la mañana- hizo una pausa y luego se percato de las rosas que llevaba en los brazos- esto es para ti- dijo tímidamente al tiempo que extendía el hermoso arreglo hacia Blaine- ¡estuviste perfecto esta noche!- dijo entusiasmado- Tú fuiste el mejor.

Blaine sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas y tomo las rosas.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y tomando de la mano al ojimiel.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine debía confesar que cuando Kurt le dijo que debían irse tuvo la leve esperanza de que fueran a algún sitio a estar solos.

Ir al Bills para festejar con el resto de sus amigos no era algo que esperase, o que deseara realmente.

Sin embargo, ir con Kurt cambiaba el panorama.

Porque sin importar a donde lo llevara el ojiazul. estaba seguro que él lo seguiría por siempre.

Además no podía quejarse.

Iban en el asiento trasero de un taxi, y la proximidad de ambos permitía que Blaine se empapara del olor dulzón de la madera que contenía la riquísima fragancia de Kurt.

El castaño llevaba la vista perdida en el conjunto de edificios, negocios, tiendas y personas que pasaban.

Blaine llevaba la vista perdida en él... pensando que no le importaba no haber planeado un gran número para pedirle de nuevo que estuvieran juntos...

A fin de cuentas eran ellos dos quienes únicamente contaban

Esa misma noche iba a hacer una declaración al castaño, para pedirle que le permitiera ser su novio nuevamente.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando llegaron al Bills un montón de gente conocida corrió a abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

Sam, Rachel, Santana, incluso estaban Adam y Sebastian... ¿comiéndose a besos?... ¡ok, eso definitivamente era extraño!

Sin embargo el pelinegro sintió gusto por el ojiverde, pues parecía encontrarse muy contento en los brazos del rubio.

Blaine quizo sentarse junto a Kurt para poder conversar con él y continuar mirándolo embelesado, pero el ojiazul se excuso para ir a la barra a comprar las bebidas de ellos dos.

El pelinegro tuvo la intención de impedírselo y ofrecerse él mismo a ir, pero para cuando hablo, Kurt ya llevaba buen camino recorrido y no podía escucharlo.

**-O-O-O-**

Ya iban diez minutos desde que el castaño fuera por las bebidas y aun no había vuelto.

Blaine miraba en repetidas veces a la barra, pero no lograba verlo a causa del cúmulo de gente que se había formado en poco tiempo.

El pelinegro se levanto para ir a buscarlo cuando las luces del bar bajaron e iluminaron el escenario.

Blaine no le presto importancia y continuo en lo que hacia, hasta que una voz hablo desde el escenario... y era una voz conocida.

Giro la vista inmediatamente hacia donde el castaño se hallaba, para encontrarlo mirando cálidamente hacia él mientras se ajustaba el micrófono a la altura de los labios.

-Hey- dijo el castaño un poco nervioso- mi nombre es Kurt y yo solo quiero decirle a la persona que amo lo mucho que lo hago...- hizo una pausa mientras clavaba profundamente los ojos azules en los suyos- yo te amo Blaine...- continuo ya con voz más relajada- esta canción es la canción que escuche cuando conocí al amor de mi vida- sonrió con dulzura- esta canción significa mucho para mi porque es el preludio de nuestro amor... Blaine esta canción es tuya... y yo nunca podré cantarla de la manera increíble como tú lo haces, pero lo intentare... por que tú también eres mi sueño adolescente...

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente mientras sentía que su corazón se apretujaba en su pecho logrando asomar desde sus ojos las cristalinas lagrimas de la felicidad.

**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**  
**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**  
**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**

**-O-O-O-**

Después de que Kurt cantó, el ojiazul no le dio tiempo de articular palabra siquiera, porque bajo del escenario y lo tomó de la muñeca y guiándolo a la salida hasta escabullirse en un taxi que los esperaba y los llevo al departamento del castaño.

Cundo estuvieron en el complejo departamental, el ojimiel intento pisar el botón que los llevaría al piso de Kurt, sin embargo el ojiazul le tomo la mano divertido impidiéndoselo y pincho el botón del último piso.

El pelinegro lo miro con intriga e intento preguntar a Kurt qué hacía, pero el castaño negó con la cabeza y sin soltarle la mano sonrió con dulzura.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, Blaine quedo maravillado al darse cuenta que estaban en la azotea del edificio de departamentos.

Pero lo que en realidad le maravillo fue la mesita ubicada en el centro, era pequeña y estaba decorada con un mantel color rojo quemado. Sobre la misma estaba una un florero con agua que en su interior tenía una pequeña vela encendida que flotaba sobre el agua y que daba un toque de romanticismo y elegancia a la mesa.

Había dos sillas, y frente a ellas dos platos vacíos.

A un costado de la silla derecha se encontraba una cesta, y sobre la otra silla estaba una hermosa rosa roja con un listón color blanco.

A unos metros de distancia, se hallaba un grupo de dos mantas acolchadas mientras que pétalos de rosas estaban esparcidas sobre toda su superficie.

El pelinegro nunca había visto un lugar más hermoso que ese.

La ciudad entera podía mirarse desde ahí y la sensación de estar en lo alto y poder contemplar tal maravilla daban a ese bonito arreglo romántico un detalle encantador.

-Kurt...-solo pudo decir Blaine en un susurro- ¿¡tú hiciste todo esto!?- preguntó maravillado.

-Bueno... tuve un poquito de ayuda- confeso el castaño- pero fue todo mi idea- finalizó orgulloso.

-¡Es hermoso Kurt!- dijo el pelinegro con sinceridad- pero ¿a que se debe?- pregunto curioso.

-A que te amo y esto es solo una probadita de lo mucho que te mereces Blaine- dijo el castaño sonriendo- yo se que dijimos que este proceso de retomar las cosas como antes llevaría tiempo y que mientras tanto disfrutaríamos de nuestra amistad, y de la compañía del otro- comenzó el ojiazul- pero yo deberás creo que el tiempo adecuado de estar juntos es ahora...- hizo una pausa para evaluar la expresión de Blaine- hemos esperado el tiempo suficiente Blaine... ¡yo quiero estar contigo!- dijo el ojiazul con convicción- si tu aún quieres estar conmigo yo creo q...

Pero Kurt no fue capaz de terminar la frase, por que el pelinegro lo estrecho contra su cuerpo y posó sus labios sobre los del castaño en un acto entre enternecido y desesperado.

Esos labios que tanto adoraba por fin volvían a pertenecerle, esa sensación de ser besado por un ángel volvía a recorrerle con electricidad la columna vertebral...

Esa felicidad vibrante que nacía en su pecho, estaría presente en muchas ocasiones más, y eso sin duda le entusiasmaba al ojimiel.

Se separo de Kurt para tomar aire y sonreír radiantemente.

-¿Así que esta es nuestra primera cita como novios de nuevo?- preguntó Blaine divertido.

-Así es- contestó Kurt devolviendole la sonrisa- cenaremos un delicioso guiso que he preparado para ti- comenzó a narrar el ojiazul- luego beberemos vino mientras miramos las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad- podremos besarnos y esas cosas cursis- finalizó el ojiazul.

-¡Me encantan esas cosas cursis!- comentó Blaine mientras apartaba un mechón castaño de la frente del Kurt- ...y ¿eso?- índico señalando coquetamente las mantas cubiertas por los pétalos de rosas.

-Bueno- dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros- eso podríamos usarlo sí tienes suerte esta noche- dijo divertido.

-Uhmm...- contesto el ojimiel arrugando el ceño- algo me dice que la tendré- finalizó con seguridad para posteriormente volver a besar al castaño bajo la noche estrellada y hermosa de la ciudad de Nueva York.

**¿FIN?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

HEY! ¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESCRIBI CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA USTEDES!

QUIZA SE PREGUNTARAN POR QUE PUSE LA PALABRA "FIN" ENTRE SIGNOS DE INTERROGACION...

VERAN, UNA DE LAS RAZONES ES PORQUE ESO DE TERMINAR UNA HISTORIA NO VA CONMIGO... YO CREO QUE NO ES EL FIN PARA ELLOS, ¡YO CREO QUE ES EL INICIO DE ALGO NUEVO!

POR OTRO LADO, HAY ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS DE QUE DEBERIA HACER UNA SECUELA... QUIZA LO HAGA, AUN NO LO SE... SERE SINCERA NO CREO MUCHO EN LAS SECUELAS, ME PARECE QUE SE PIERDE UN POCO LA HISTORIA... PERO NO DESCARTO LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUIZA UN DIA HACERLA...

EN FIN... COMO AVISO ME GUSTARIA INVITARLOS A LEER MI PROXIMO FIC QUE LO ESTARIA PUBLICANDO EN DOS DIAS O QUIZA MAÑANA... YA TENGO MIS DOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS ASI QUE SOLO ME FALTA EL NOMBRE JEJEJJE PERO YO LES ESTARIA NOTIFICANDO PERSONALMENTE COMO SUELO HACER...

ESPERO NO DEJEN DE LEERME!

POR ÚLTIMO SOLO ME BASTA AGRADECER A TODOS USTEDES POR HACER CADA DIA DE MI VIDA MAS BONITO!

PORQUE CADA DIA QUE INGRESABA A FANFICTION Y MIRABA UN NUEVO REVIEW ERA PARA MI COMO UNA EMOCION INCREIBLE!

GRACIAS POR CREER EN MI HISTORIA Y DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD

PORQUE MI FIC SERIA NADA SIN TODOS USTEDES!

PORQUE SUS COMENTARIOS FUERON PARA MI PROVECHOSOS E INCREIBLES!

PORQUE CADA COSA QUE ME DIJERON ME HIZO SONREIR Y CREER QUE VALIA LA PENA HACER ESTO

CUANDO DIGO QUE LOS QUIERO ES PORQUE DE VERDAD LO HAGO!

PORQUE QUIERO A MIS LECTORES TANTO COMO QUIERO A ESTA HISTORIA

PORQUE AMBAS VAN DE LA MANO

USTEDES LA HACEN ESTAR COMPLETA

GRACIAS POR TODO! XD

...HECHIZERA...


End file.
